The One who rattles the Stars
by ExcursionGuy84
Summary: Cadet-Special Forces Jim Hawkins is sent to an unkown planet where he meets and fights for a very beautiful young girl. Additional Disney characters feature. The subplot leads to crossover. FINISHED with something extra.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet, Jim Hawkins, Sarah Hawkins, Leland Hawkins, Captain Amelia, Delbert Doppler, and B.E.N. are the sole property of the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Also, there are some other Walt Disney characters that will be making appearances; I'll add their disclaimer when they come on the scene. All the other characters are named or created by me.  
  
Summary: On his 1st voyage as a Cadet, Interplanetary Special Forces, Jim's ship is attacked and destroyed with him escaping to a nearby planet. There he discovers a lonely yet beautiful young girl taken from her parents when she was a baby by the family of Captain Nathaniel Flint.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tonight was one of the most beautiful nights that Jim had ever seen. Not only was the dark blue sky of the Etherium sprinkled with millions of stars but also with nebulas, faraway galaxies and even meteorites. These were perfect moments that Jim took to sit on the roof of the still-new Benbow Inn. Downstairs, travelers & families took to their suite rooms; the older guests reposed in rocking chairs sipping tea and port wine by the big stone fireplace in the Grand Admiral room. Meanwhile, Sarah Hawkins was hanging up her apron for the night while B.E.N. finished tidying up the kitchen. Delbert & Amelia Doppler had gone to the town of Batanistia for a 5-day romantic getaway. Thus their 2 year-old children (Andrea the redhead and the oldest, Chloe the brunette, Adam the puppy, and Olivia the blonde and quiet one) were in their bedroom asleep.  
  
As Jim looked up into the Etherium, his mind kept coming back to the voyage that had changed his life. He had come a long way in the time period since then. His appearance was neater (but he still had his ponytail and earring), he was getting more attached to his mother and he had a few friends in the Interstellar Academy. Yet, even with all that he had come through, Jim still felt a little empty inside-like there was still something he had yet to complete or discover before he could truly become a man. Could it be his father, Leland who left him over 8 years ago? Jim hadn't given it much thought until now. Even though he was still bitter against his Father for keeping distant and never teaching or loving him, Jim still felt an aching for the only true direction and strength that only a Dad could give. True, he had learned so much from Silver and wished to see his friend again. But something deep inside of Jim knew that one day, he must see his Father again and restore their relationship—even thought it wasn't a deep one. Jim didn't want to carry around his emotional baggage for the rest of his life. In fact, his mom had even told him, "Jim, regardless of how much or little you feel about your father, until the two of you can get things right like it should be, then...it will always be with you. You'll never get to let go of your heartache unless you can forgive him and open yourself up. And who knows? Maybe he will be ready to be the dad that you believed he could be."  
  
Jim was mulling over this even after dinner, clean up and tucking in the Doppler kids. As he watched the little ones' close their eyes and cuddle into their blankets, his eyes began to sink and tear flowed onto his cheeks. They were so blessed that their father was so caring, loving, sacrificing and considerate. His father never even looked at him when he was a little boy. He walked out and closed the door as he began to sob; his badly wounded heart was still bleeding with sadness, anger and other pain that could subside but never go away. His mom's words kept echoing in his mind. Yes, he did truly miss his father still. The desire to please and gain his attention had never left Jim. In fact, it had grown only stronger since his return from Treasure Planet. On and on Jim went in this cycle as he entered his room, closed the door and pulled off his boots, socks, jacket and shirt and slid into his bed with just his trousers. A few minutes later, morph squeezed under the door and came up to Jim. "Hey Morph, did you get full tonight?" Morph chirred and rubbed himself against Jim with a satisfied expression. Pulling away, the little shape-shifter let out an unceremonious burp. Jim smiled and pulled the bedcovers over himself as he lay on his back. Morph gave a trill and a little sigh and floated down to Jim's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he was asleep instantly. Jim turned down his wall lamp and followed suit in another minute. 


	2. A New rank & Mission

The next morning, Jim was awake and dressing when Andrea and Chloe Doppler burst in on him, squealing with delight and clinging to his arms and legs. "Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim, save us, save us, save us!!!" "From what?" asked Jim with a fantastic grin on his face. "From da monster!!!", yelled Chloe.

At that moment, B.E.N. playfully stalked into the room. Jim nearly fell over with laughter; B.E.N. WAS LITERALLY DRESSED UP WITH FOOD ALL OVER HIM!!!! His eyes were covered with two sunny-side up eggs, marinara sauce was splattered over his head, arms & legs, doughnuts were hung like bracelets on his wrists and ankles and a partially smashed gourd adorned his head like a turban. "Wheeeerrrrrreeeee aaaaaarreeeeee yooooooouuuuuuuu, little "puddy tats" I'm going to fiiiiiinnnnnd yooooooouuuu!!!! Chloe and Andrea shrieked even louder at this. Jim stood straight and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, B.E.N." "Yeah Jimmy?", B.E.N. replied as he lifted up the eggs on his like curtains. "Is breakfast ready?" "Yeah, Jimmy, all set and ready. Just do what I did and start with the-""NO, No, No, B.E.N.", Jim answered. "I meant to eat." "Oh, yeah, yeah, eggs and biscuits—hot and fresh from the oven with butter." Jim set down Andrea & Chloe, picked up his bag and exited to the hall with the girls and B.E.N. trailing him.

As Jim descended into the big dining room, he saw that his mother was speaking to a tall, broad-chested, eagle-like alien with a yellow beak and white & brown feathers. Jim recognized him immediately: It was his commanding officer, Vice-Admiral Horatius M. Valencia, the founder and head of the just newly formed Interstellar Navy Special Forces. He was the one who personally recruited Jim after his class graduation. The Admiral was well impressed with Jim's learning skills, past accomplishments and passion for repairing and building engines of any sort.

Jim eagerly accepted the request and was soon a member of one of the most highly trained elite, secretive, deadly and cunning group of soldiers in the universe. It was extremely exhausting work: The trainees learned to (1) run 8 miles in 3 & 1/2 hours; lift entire masts and beams by themselves & in teams, (2) build, repair and pilot complete skiffs, ships and ground vehicles, (3) repair, build, clean, load & fire over a hundred different weapons with 100% accuracy in ALL situations, (4) live and survive in any planet & climate while subsiding on any food or safe liquid (5) and treat any wound, burn, broken limb or even assist in childbirth!!! As staggering as it all was, NOT ONE TRAINEE EVER DROPPED OUT OR WAS DISQUALIFIED!!! And in a few weeks time, Jim was excelling very well !! He had placed first in mechanics, search & rescue, tracking, camouflage & stalking, weapons maintenance and was learning fast in teamwork skills, first-aid, marksmanship, roping & rigging and close-quarters combat. In few weeks, the entire class of 50 trainees would graduate as the very first company of Interstellar Navy, Special Forces.  
  
As Jim walked towards his mother and the Admiral, they both turned their gaze towards him. "Morning Mom, Good Morning Admiral", Jim spoke with a crisp salute to the superior officer. Admiral Valencia returned his salute with a smile. "Good Morning to you too, Cadet Lieutenant Hawkins." Jim stopped in his tracks. "Lieutenant???" he repeated. "Yes, the Naval Board of Admirals has approved You, James Pleiades Hawkins, for the rank of Lieutenant of the Royal Interstellar Navy, Special Forces, in approximately two weeks." "Congratulations, Jim!!" exclaimed Sarah as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Huzzah !!!"Exclaimed B.E.N as he jumped on Jim's back. "Yaayyy !!!!". Andrea & Chloe now joined by Olivia and Adam grabbed onto and crawled all over Jim. Jim was laughing and grunting from all the weight that was pilling on him. "Okay, okay everybody, let's give Jim some room to breathe.", Sarah said. She turned to the Admiral. "I'm sorry, this is just the way that the kids and B.E.N. like to congratulate just about anybody." The admiral just shook his head. "Think nothing of it, Ma'am. Why, I've been a grandfather for about 6 years now and I still cannot find anything more exciting than seeing my four grandchildren." After several seconds, Sarah got the children & B.E.N. to get of off Jim. "See yoo lay-ter, Unca Jim", called Olivia as they ran upstairs. "Thank-you Olivia. I'll see you all around", Jim answered with a wave and smile. "I'll leave you two to speak together", Sarah said before moving off into the kitchen.

"Um, I hope I'm not being too...inquisitive by asking," Jim began, "But...." "Why the sudden promotion?" Admiral Valencia was excellent at discerning thoughts and minds. "Well", he replied with a few quick glances to see that no one was watching or listening, "It has to do with a secret matter that must be discussed at the Academy grounds. So, if you will come with me, you shall see what you are needed for." And so they left the Benbow together.


	3. The MissionDo or Die

At approximately 9:15 AM, Admiral Valencia and Jim walked into the giant Strategic Command room in the Naval Headquarters building just a few miles from the Academy grounds. The room had a massive table with an equally large chart of the galaxy with every planet, outpost, settlement, spaceport, nebula, asteroid field and every naval ship as they traveled through the Etherium. Around the table stood three other admirals. Admiral Valencia introduced Jim to them: Vice-Admiral Raul Beerson, Commander of the Galmuthian Attack Squadron, whose fame was well known as the deadliest foe of pirates, Fleet Admiral Valmer Creed, Commander-in-Chief of the 4th Realm Interstellar Naval Fleet and Vice-Admiral Robert Hauser, Commander of Fleet Intelligence & Counter-Intelligence. After salute and greeting were exchanged, everybody took their seat with Jim at one end of the table and the four officers at the other.

The first to speak was the grizzly bear-like Admiral Creed. "Cadet James Hawkins, the reason that you have been called to this meeting—which shall remain utterly confidential and unspoken until further notice—is to brief you concerning a very dangerous mission that is to take place in the near future. It is of the Utmost security and secrecy and will be spoken of-_Only_-among the very occupants of this very room for the next hour. Before we begin, I must ask that you give your solemn word to never utter a word of what is spoken here today, either in the presence of any civilian, soldier, sailor, close friend, family or superiors. Do you agree?" There was silence for a few moments as Jim thought. Then he met the admirals' gazes and nodded. "Yes Sir Admiral, You have my word. Not even my mother shall know.' "Well Spoken, Young man! Now we shall commence. Admiral Hauser?" The gray-haired British human twisted a spiral knob and the map in the table rose up in holographic-pixel images. "If you direct you attention," Admiral Hauser began," to the Nobles asteroid belt near the planet Chautauqua, you will see the Chautauqua Barrens which encompasses a diameter of about 2.3 light years. It is common knowledge that this sector is absolutely devoid of any planets, stars, nebulas or large asteroids...

...Or, that is what has been believed—until three days ago.

On the 4th watch of the solar night of Wednesday, the Acturian trade vessel, the _Rohanica,_ was ambushed by an unknown buccaneer vessel of unknown origins. After a brief exchange of fire, the pirate ship was set ablaze and crippled but it managed to escape through what the _Rohanica_'s crew described as"...an enormous triangle of light that appeared for but an instant in space...and then was gone." The enemy had vanished as if it never was there!" Jim was all eyes and ears from the moment the admiral had mentioned the mysterious triangle. The officers noted this, but Admiral Hauser continued on. "After the pirate vessel escaped, an observatory on the planet Tremarica witnessed an incredibly enormous explosion coming from...", The Admiral stood up to touch the map image of the asteroid belt, "...Right about here." The image zoomed in to show the entire Barrens with a small flash of orange light. "The observers determined that the explosion was just large enough to have been caused by a ship's engine. They also triangulated the occurrence to have taken place about...32 light days from Chautauqua.

Admiral Creed took over for the winded Hauser. "When we received both reports, we came to the conclusion that the vessel succumbed to its damage while attempting to reach a safe haven known only to them." "Oh, I almost completely forgot—If I may add one more thing, Sir", Admiral Hauser requested. "Yes, Go ahead", answered the large, furry Fleet Admiral. "Some of the observers happened to notice, from the light of the explosion....a massive, green, white and blue planet!!! It could not be confirmed but the witnesses swore on their beating hearts that they were not mistaken or deceived by the light."

He shut down the hologram and Admiral Creed resumed speaking again. "If a hidden planet does truly exist in the Barrens and if the pirates were attempting to reach it, then...it would be wise to assume that there are more alive and thriving in that sector." Jim could sense where this was going. "And...you...want me to...go find the planet...and ...see if there are more?" "That is exactly what we called you here," replied Admiral Valencia. "And to be more precise," added Admiral Creed, "You are to accompany a team of surveyors, mapmakers, and astrophysicists who are setting forth in a week to document and chart the system once it is located." "That's what requires utmost secrecy? Traveling with scientists in a surveying vessel ?", Jim asked dumbfounded. "Ah, but that is just what anyone is to believe should anything dreadful happen to them." Jim stared back with a puzzled look in his eyes. "We are all more than certain that the Barrens are an excellent hiding place and striking point for pirates & villains; we are expecting there to be trouble and strong resistance."

He ceased speaking and motioned to Admiral Beerson who had remained silent till now. "The "scientists" you are traveling with are actually the 14th Marine battalion in clever disguise and well-trained to deal with boarders in hand-to-hand combat. The ship, which is built to look like a surveying vessel, is a heavily modified and equally armed and maneuverable frigate. And as far as any of them are aware, you are just a new Academy graduate on his very first assignment. This is what we plan on: If the mission is ambushed or directly assaulted, you are to abandon the ship as if you were trying to escape. You must then make your way to the planet and, if possible, stage your own death to in order to hide from any pursuers. If successful, you must then proceed to gather as much information concerning the pirates whereabouts, their numbers, weapons, ships, defense mechanisms and leadership. Do you have any questions?"

Jim was silent for a moment and then spoke. "I'll be by myself—totally alone, right" "Just as you have been trained," replied Admiral Valencia. "However," started Admiral Beerson, " Once hostile forces are confirmed to be in the Barrens, my command, the Galmuthian Squadron, shall swoop in for the kill. Once you have gathered as much knowledge about the galoots—down to their eye colors—you will then wait for our ground forces to land before you move out to meet us and share what you know." "Aye-aye, Sir", Jim answered with an adventurous gleam in his eyes. "Just remember," Admiral Creed spoke up, "You are not to engage the enemy unless fired upon in hostile action. Should you be captured, you are not to divulge anything—at whatever cost!" Nothing was said for a few more seconds. Then, Jim asked, "Will I be...you know...required to...actually infiltrate and hide in their fortress or hideouts to spy on them?" "As dangerous as it is, that's exactly what we expect as any conversations you hear could contain most of the vital knowledge we need." "Right Sir, I'll do what ever it takes or die fighting to the bitter end." "That's my-Oops, I mean-Our Boy! Well," said Admiral Creed standing up as did the others and Jim, "That is All for now. Cadet Hawkins, you will receive your orders and final instructions in a secret manner in about a week. So, I highly suggest that you make preparations as quietly as possible: keep this strictly to yourself and continue on with your training so you can be ready." Yes Sir! Oh, um...just one more question." The Admirals just waited. "If...uh, I mean, do you expect this... mission to be...you know, suicidal in any way? I mean, I'm not exactly scared to die. It's just that...well, I wonder if...you know, it's likely...I may not come back at all", Jim asked in a concerned tone of voice. Admiral Creed didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he spoke: "If you are captured, they most certainly will plan to execute you as a spy. Which is all the more reason to be on your guard at all times; or, at lest attempt to escape with what you have. Gentlemen." With that he and Admirals Beerson and Hauser left the room.

"Well, Jim", spoke his superior, "There is still a lot of time for you to prepare. So, report back with your team and work as hard as you can in everything. That is all." "Aye-aye Sir.", Jim answered with a salute. "You're dismissed". With a low "Thank-You Sir", Jim spun around and walked out.

Admiral Valencia just stood there and watched. He had seen so much come out of Jim as he trained and learned for the past month. All of his commandos-in-training were like precious gems to him. And now, It looked as if he might be casting the Crown Jewel into the mud to be trampled on. But he just shut his eyes and shook his head. "This one has been to wild and passionate for even a pirate to harness.", he said to himself. "He'll win...I can see it in him." With that said, he put his hands behind his back and walked out the door himself.


	4. New Duties and Berth

A week and a day later.....  
  
Jim's eyelids lowered slightly as he stepped out from the ferry onto the ramp that led into Spaceport Crescentia. Stopping at the bottom of the ramp, He closed his eyes, leaned back his head and let the memories of his first voyage come back to him. It was over three years ago and yet, Jim still felt like he was, in some ways, the same lad who was starting out on his first voyage. He was still young and learning more each day. But this time he felt ready; he had three years of extensive Military training and much experience under his belt. Yes, this was a voyage that would "test the cut of [his] sails." The words came so clearly that it was like Silver was there and had spoken them in person. Jim opened his eyes and looked around. No, it was only his memory that fooled him. With a deep but happy sigh, Jim set one foot ahead and walked off to find the surveyors and there vessel.  
  
After 15 minutes of walking and reading directional signs, Jim came to his destination. The ship's name was Ulterior and it wasn't exactly a spacer's dream come true. Compared to the Legacy, it would probably pass for a wooden bathtub with the blunt bow, low poop deck and three mainmasts with two large, rectangular mainsails each. Jim had to chuckle; he knew the truth but was discrete enough to keep any secret confided to him.  
  
Snapping out of his second trance, he jogged up the gangplank to the Loadmaster who was conversing with a large, tiger-humanoid arrayed in a Interstellar Navy officer uniform with the shoulder tassels that attested to his rank of First Mate. The two looked up as Jim came up to them, stood in attention posture and saluted the tiger. "Cadet James Hawkins, requesting permission to come aboard, Sir." "Permission granted, Cadet!", answered the First Mate with a return salute. "I am Officer Georges and this is Mr. Trump, our quartermaster." Jim shook hands with the bespectacled elephantine alien and exchanged greetings. Then Mr. Georges continued: "The Captain has been expecting you and has requested that you meet with her in her stateroom as soon as you are settled."  
  
"Her?" Jim replied with raised eyebrows. He was not unfamiliar with female officers—especially captains or commanders-in-chief. It just never ceased to amaze him that so many held high positions or offices. "Yes, and she is to be addressed with the utmost respect and courtesy that you would upon, let me say, a lady-in-waiting. Is that clear, Cadet Hawkins?" "Yes Sir," Jim replied with resolved candor. "Mr. Trump here shall give you your instructions and your list of duties that shall be expected during your stay here." "Oh yeah, I forgot—", and he added in a deeper tone of voice that mimicked Mr. Arrow's, 'See to it the new cabin boy is kept busy!'" "Exactly what the captain requires, except that she nor will any other official on this craft shall tolerate the slightest inkling of insubordination. And that includes sarcasm or mockery. Is that also clear Cadet?" Mr. Georges said in a more stern tone. "Yes Sir," Jim answered with a defeated monotone. "Very well then. Gentlemen." And with that, he moved off to inspect the sails and rigging.  
  
"Let me see now," began the quiet yet affable Mr. Trump, "your quarters are down in the second cargo hold. Go down these spiral stairs that circle the middle mainmast, stop at the third deck and enter the doorway directly in front of you. On your left hand side, you will find a berth bed and bureau with a lamp. All your belongings must be stowed under the bunk and please- please-do not touch anything that is not composed of a wooden substance." "Aye-aye sir", Jim answered. And with that, he gripped his large backpack and headed down the staircase.  
  
A few minutes later, he emerged in his white cadet dress uniform, sighed a happy, contented sigh and strolled across the long deck, up the stairs to the captain's stateroom and knocked quietly. "You may enter", replied a female voice. Jim opened the door to find the human captain in conversation with Admiral Valencia. They both looked up towards him. "Come in and close the door behind you," she commanded. Jim did so, took a few steps to the center of the room and stood at attention. Admiral Valencia stepped back as the captain arose from her desk armchair to look Jim over. She was about 5" 8" with a steady, brown-eyed gaze and set lips that bespoke well-bred authority and commanding presence. To Jim, she appeared to be un-impressed though it did seem her eyes betrayed a slight tenderness.  
  
Finally she spoke. "My name is Captain Hathaway; you shall address me as Captain at all times from this moment forward. Is that understood, Cadet James Hawkins?" "Yes, sir—I mean, Captain."  
  
"Very good. As you should have already been informed, your duties while onboard shall be to assist in maintaining this ship in an impeccable and dutiful manner. I do require that all young cadets begin with and master such procedures before proceeding on to assist as a regular sailor." 


	5. The Launch

"Is that also understood, Cadet?" Jim nodded his head and answered "Aye- aye, Captain." "Very well then. If you'll excuse me, Admiral, I must see to the final loading of supplies." With those words she departed the room and shut the stateroom door behind her.  
  
Jim let out a long sigh and turned back to his commanding officer. "Boy," he began, "It's...well, you know, like she thinks that... I'm still the same kid I was before Treasure Planet and all that other stuff." The Admiral just smiled and walked closer till he was a few feet from his protégée. "You have come a long way since that time, James Hawkins. And you have more than proven yourself to be... well, let me say, a favorable companion for any time or situation. The captain just needs to see your true character to se that as well. So, give her your best—no matter what circumstances or events may befall either of you. And she'll come to trust you as I have." Jim nodded without saying a word.  
  
The Admiral cleared his throat and went on. "Now, before this mission gets underway, I have a few more things to say." Jim was all eyes and ears with his hands clasped behind his back. "Neither the captain nor any other member of the crew is aware or has been informed of your real status or rank; in fact, as far as they have been informed, you are just a senior Cadet onboard for "hands-on" experience. Therefore, you must not speak about or mention your training or your current orders to anyone. Understood?" "Aye Sir," Jim spoke with a small salute. Valencia nodded and continued on. "Furthermore, the captain has been instructed that...." he stopped and was silent for a few moments with a blank stare in his face." "Sir?" Jim asked with just one word and a tilted head. The Admiral shook his head and went on. "...That, excuse me, should the ship be attacked by any hostile forces that cannot be repelled or that threaten to overwhelm the crew, then...the expedition must retreat immediately from the Barrens. And if any hands are lost, the captain is not to return for them under any circumstances."  
  
Jim was dismayed at this and his face showed it in his saddened eyes and lips. The Admiral was silent for a few moments, but then smiled. "But fear not, brave one. You have been shown all that there is to learn about warfare and survival. You will pull through; Admiral Creed believes that you are the best of the best—just as much as I do!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Jim answered with a more confident salute and click of his boots. The Admiral nodded and spoke again. "Very Well then, Cadet. If all goes just as planned, then we shall smite these villainous scoundrels once and for all!!" he thundered with a mighty air of faith. "And you shall be commissioned as Lieutenant Hawkins of the Royal Interstellar Navy." "Thank- You again, Sir!" replied Jim. "No, Thank-You, James, for being so loyal and trustworthy...and for being the Best that you are." Jim and the Admiral gave each other a big hug and then the Admiral cleared his throat again. "Now the, I shall go report to Admiral Creed and we shall present our news to the Interstellar Council. Until we meet again, Farewell and Godspeed to you Cadet James Hawkins." "To you to, Admiral. Thanks again for everything," Jim replied. With this said, the Admiral walked to the stateroom door and left.  
  
No sooner had the door clicked shut than Jim let out a long breath of air. He was so full of emotions right now that he couldn't decide exactly how he felt. But he just closed his eyes and chuckled. This was another chance for him to really prove himself capable of nearly anything that he wanted to do.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a piercing 3-note whistle and Mr. Georges shouting, "All hands assemble for roll call." Taking a few moments to look himself over and straighten his uniform, Jim headed for the door and out onto the deck  
  
After roll was taken, Mr. Georges announced the purpose of the voyage: to survey and chart the Chautauqua Barrens. The voyage should last no longer than two solar weeks—about nearly one-eighth of an average trip by any vessel. The sailors, scientists, surveyors and ship's marine contingent were mollified by this and gave three "Huzzahs" for the captain and First Mate Georges.  
  
Once they had quieted, Mr. Georges continued his announcement in his strong, resonant voice. "While this venture is fully intent upon peaceful purposes, we are all aware that there is no guarantee of safety from pirates, privateers or any assailants of any nature. Therefore, this craft has been prepared to the fullest extent, as well as most of you, for such manners of confrontation. And if we are attacked, all of you shall be expected and required to assist in defending your lives, your honor and the deck upon which we stand." The crew again gave "huzzahs", cheers and whoops at this. Mr. Georges just raised his right paw-hand for silence and resumed speaking. "I have complete faith in all of you. The events of this expedition shall be our greatest test of skills and judgments. I only ask that each of you," and his gaze rested upon Jim for a moment, "to give all that you have in strength, heart, courage and stout-heartedness in all circumstances. That is all. To your stations, all hands!"  
  
At this last command, the sailors of different races and species raced up the riggings and masts, the "passenger scientists and surveyors" ran about and below the deck to secure their belongings and loose cargo and the captain and first mate took their positions at the bridge behind the helmsman and two navigators. Jim however was bewildered for a moment; he had not been given any assignment for a ship launching. "Cadet Hawkins," called Mr. Georges. Jim glanced up towards his way. "Below deck, assist the chief engineer in regulating our power." "Aye, Sir," Jim answered as he jumped for the stairs.  
  
Going by his instinct, Jim sped down to the fourth deck (the ship was just like an oversize bathtub hence the number of decks), got off there and followed the passageway to the massive engine room. He stopped and tried to see through the steamy, dark red light that blanketed the entire room. At first he could only make out the two giant electron-generator turbines that occupied more than half of the floor space along with the control rods, auxiliary power lines and gauge glasses.  
  
But then, over the loud hissing of steam and the deep groaning noises of the engines warming up, Jim heard a high-pitched tune being whistled. Walking through the moisture-laden clouds, Jim came upon the engineer, a lanky, slender sand-colored gecko attired in navy-blue trousers, a chest strap belt and a mud-colored beret. He was oiling some wheel-crank valves with an oiling can and didn't see Jim. "Um, Excuse me?" Jim spoke as politely as possible. The gecko ceased his melody and swung his long neck in an eye-blink in Jim's direction. "Hi, I'm Jim...Hawkins. I...uh, was assigned to come down here and help by Mr. Georges, the First Mate."  
  
The curious reptile looked him over from head to boots and then quipped in a high, slightly nasal voice: "And what do ye know, lad, about machines like these here beauties of mine?" He leaned on and affectionately patted the iron encasing. Jim just cleared his throat. "Well, I actually graduated as a Machinist Mate, First Class from the Interstellar—""First Class, ye say?" interrupted the gecko rubbing his scaly chin, "Well then, if that's exactly yer know-how, why then, just keep yer ruddy eyes on those there relief valves." He stretched his long thin arm towards the top of the generators where Jim saw the butterfly valves flapping inside of their tempered glass pipefittings. "And keep yer hands off the wheels too. That is, unless, ye see them gauges" he pointed out the big, glass encased dials, "a'risin' too fast. 'Tis then that there be trouble." "Oh wait, wait, I know," Jim began, "If that happens, I just "bleed off" the excess power by aligning the directional thrusters with the main ones and open them up. That way, none of it goes to waste, tight?" The gecko gave out a hearty laugh. "Ahhh, yer just the boy I could have only dreamed of workin' with. In that case, why don't ye just watch over my own pretty "Stella" for the rest of the launch, eh lad?" "Stella?" Jim answered with a perplexed expression. "Why, sure boy. Even a machine that's made up of a whole caboodle of gizmos and "who-knows-what's" has got a soul and a spirit to run it like magic," he said as he leaned on and stroked the gigantic starboard generator. In a few moments Jim understood that he was referring to the engines. "Ohhhh, I see. So, what's the other...um, "lass" named?" "Why, she be a very special one, lad." "It's Jim, um...just Jim." The lithe creature gave out another hearty chuckle. "Why then, Jim it is. Now, where was I?" Jim just grinned and pointed to the port side engine. "Ohhhh yes, me very own "Leah". Why she came to this here spot by—"  
  
Suddenly, the lizard was interrupted by Mr. Georges' voice coming down the speaking tube: "Make ready for full power on my mark, Mr. Skewen." The lizard, Mr. Skewen, nearly turned a full white. "Oh me-oh my, whatever has come over me? I've forgotten about the launch!!!" He scrambled over to a tall seat between the two generator-engines, flipped himself in, and glanced at the glass tubes and meters that indicated the ships power levels. Jim in the meantime ran to over to "Stella" the starboard engine. "Want me to open her up full?" he yelled. "Yes, yes, yes, turn all wheels to mark 10!!! Keep the dials at mark #9!!! And turn "Leah" up to full throttle, quickly!" replied Mr. Skewen. The poor skink began to mutter nervously to himself. Jim got the control wheels and dials set and ran over to "Leah". No sooner had he finished than Mr. Georges voice came again. "Stand-by, Mr. Skewen." Mr. Skewen just tied himself in with a rope attached to his chair and gripped the control pulleys tightly. Jim ran quickly scanned the dials and wheels and made snap adjustments and ran to "Stella" to do the same. "Hold on tight there, Jim lad! This boat's going to take us for a ride like never been seen." Jim believed him and grabbed on to one of the metal pipes that ran vertical from the side of "Stella". "Stand ready!" Mr. Skewen continued as he watched power level in the glasses rise. "We launch in t'ree seconds!!" In fact it was a second later that the order came: "All ahead full, Mr. Skewen!" "HERE WE GO!!!!" he yelled as he pushed the two main engine throttle levers forward.  
  
The moment Mr. Skewen engaged the main engines drives, a massive internal fuse switch was flipped into a horizontal position to connect the turbine drive shaft in each of the engines. The moment the fuse bridged the two contact points a massive charge of supercritical solar energy burst across and fired directly into the combustion chamber. Once there, the supercharged particles collided with the oxygen and hydrogen ions that were impelled in from the outside. The result was a controlled explosion that expelled enough energy to destroy a 150 km diameter rock. The explosion, however, was controlled inside a 15-layer iron/titanium/carbon shield that directed the gigantic flow of energy out through the exhaust nozzles into the Etherium.  
  
All this took place in about 1.578 seconds and the R.L.S. Ulterior blasted from a complete standstill to 75 miles-per hour into the wild, wide-open frontier of the cosmos. 


	6. The Captain & Jim

  
  
8 hours later, Jim was doing the same thing that he had always been given to do since his first trip—he was mopping the deck. He still didn't like to do it, but at least it made the captain and her command well satisfied. Jim let out a long sigh. "Boy, 5 years of academics and space training and people still think I'm only good for swabbing wood." He rolled his eyes up and rolled hem back to the hickory wood floor. Nobody saw him; it was nighttime and most of the crew was below decks eating supper, reading, studying or berthing in for the night. Captain Hathaway, First Mate Georges, Mr. Trump and the rest of the chain of command were polishing off their raspberry & strawberry shortcake dessert with full-bodied port wine. Mr. Skewen had returned to the engine room after chow to "tuck in his lasses" before turning in for ten hours of sleep.  
  
Sometime later that night, the ship was cruising along at a "leisurely" 45 miles per hour. All lights were out, most hands were already in the R.E.M. sleep cycle and those that were awake were reposing, reading or talking amongst themselves.   
  
However, the captain was still awake; port wine always had such a power upon her 140 lb. body. So she took up her hat and strolled out onto the main deck. For along while, she slowly stepped along side of the railing as her brown eyes witnessed the motions and beauty of the Etherium.   
  
She could remember nights not so long ago when she passed nights like this one with her father and mother to accompany her. She was 25 years old and still felt like she was no more than ten years of age. From that time forward, she had longed for the chance to not only see the stars but to be with them. And so she had enlisted into the academy when she was 18 years old and excelled with all of her heart, desire and fervor to have her very own naval ship to command. And her efforts were rewarded more than two years when she was commissioned as Captain of the R.L.S. Ulterior. It was the most momentous moment of her life and many a mission had she taken herself and her ever-faithful first mate, Mr. Rupert Georges who was her authority and right hand in the direst circumstances.  
  
Now, as she once more made her way along the well-known wooden planks, she gazed around at her enormous, ungainly yet highly capable craft. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she never heard a thing as a dark shape crept up and over the railing behind her. The shape slowly and quietly slid over and stood up as its gaze took sight of Captain Hathaway.   
  
The captain stopped walking and looked up at the massive main sails as they rippled with waning solar energy. She held this pose for about a few moments. Then, lowering her gaze, she brushed her long, dark brown hair away from her forehead. She turned around and all of a sudden came face-to-face with the darkened figure.   
  
"Aaaahh," she screamed as her eyes went wide and she instinctively grabbed her rapier sword from its sheath on her belt. "NO, No-no-no-no, Captain, It's me...Jim-I mean, Cadet Hawkins." The captain stopped at his words, but she still kept her hand on the sword handle and stood breathing heavily with wide, startled eyes. The figure stepped from the shadows into the starlight and Captain Marcia Hathaway recognized the tall, pony-tailed boy with brown-haired bangs. But what really held her gaze was his expression on his lips and his wide Prussian-blue eyes that only showed concern and surprise as well. For a moment neither of them said a thing although the captain continued to breathe heavily.   
  
Finally, she let go of her rapier and dropped her arms straight. Clearing her throat she asked, "Cadet Hawkins, what may I ask is the reason that you are out here at this time of night—SCARING ME half to my solitary grave??? Hmmmm?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a tilted look. Jim just looked down and held up a bucket of liquefied lacquer with a brush covered with the substance. "I was just...giving the hull a coat of this non-sticky bonding clear-coat. It's supposed to keep any biological objects from, you know...attaching to the wood. I learned how to apply it in my classes on ships and maintenance. I thought that, umm, well, you know...that you would want the hull to look good." Jim smiled in his simple, happy manner that let his eyes show the most expression.   
  
The captain didn't reply immediately. Yes, she was very pleased and impressed that he had done such backbreaking favor for her and her ship. But she was actually more intrigued by how Jim said what he said than the words he had spoken. But she instantly pushed these thoughts away; she was the commanding officer on this flying washbasin and standard operating procedure dictated that emotions and feelings must never be in charge.   
  
So she just smiled at Jim for what seemed like the longest time to Jim.  
  
At last, she clasped her hands behind her back, tilted her neck and chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that you have done an excellent job, Cadet. And I congratulate you for being so...what's the right word...oh, perceptive. I'm most certain that you have done a splendid job of it as well." Jim nodded and smiled his radiant smile. "Sure, Anytime, Captain". The captain couldn't help but return one as well. Then, pulling out her gold pocket watch, she said, "It's quite late, Cadet. I would recommend that you go to bed now." "Thank-you, Captain." They saluted each other and Jim walked away to the stairs and slowly disappeared from her sight.   
  
Heaving a big sigh, Captain Marcia Hathaway turned and walked towards the bow. Mentally, she was berating herself for not saying more or asking him to tell about himself. She just couldn't help it; she had never met any male—boy, Cadet, man or alien—that possessed a character (or such good looks) that appealed to her. Yes, she had only learned about him from Admiral Creed first and then Admiral Valencia, Jim's commanding officer. And she hadn't given him a second thought when he reported to her. Oh well, she thought, at least he'll be here tomorrow. I can really put him to work and see how he does. With this thought concluding all others, she retired to her stateroom for the night.   
  
Authors Note: Hey Everybody. I'm sorry that I haven't said anything yet. But anyway, please write to me to let me know watcha'll think. If you like it please review. My address is . If the beginning was too lengthy or talkative, then I will shorten the scenes. More is yet to come. And I'll bring up the action stuff really quickly, so don't go anywhere just yet!!!   
  
Heh-heh-heh-heh-he!!! 


	7. Labor, Memories and the Barrens

True to Captain Hathaway's thoughts, Jim was assigned to do nearly every grungy or filthy task that no one else would have the least consideration for attempting. Scrubbing all four decks required at least two weeks of bending over on the knees to eliminate every speck of dust, soot or whatever was unsightly on the wooden floors. At least Jim only had to do this for only the two weeks; afterwards, the top deck had to be mopped once a day and the lower ones every week. Then there was washing the stateroom windows, the railings, scrubbing the galley surfaces, polishing the control station on the poop deck, mopping the mast platforms and then washing, rinsing, drying and putting away the dishes, utensils, pans, pots and cups after every dinnertime. Jim was familiar with hard work but it never ceased to leave him in a zombie-like trance every night when he finished by 12 on the clock's face. Those first weeks were filled with the same routine of work, work, more work, little food and no play. It wasn't that anyone really thought or believed that Jim was a pest, a hindrance or a bother. It was just standard procedure for those who served as cabin boy or girl to take on the lowly, dirt jobs. Jim also felt that the captain desired to test him so she could know what sort of character and personality he had. Nevertheless, he kept his demeanor and never got angry.  
  
Somehow, it reminded him mightily of his experience aboard the R.L.S. Legacy. Long ago on the trip to Treasure Planet, Silver had stated that he, Jim, wouldn't have a bite of anything without permission. Well, Jim was to strong-willed and fierce to let the old rogue control him but he also didn't want to give Silver more reason to be angry with him. So he never complied and passed many days without a crumb of food. Even when helping Silver prepare a succulent, delicious entrée or dish, Jim used all of his willpower to keep himself in check; and when the entire crew was in the galley supping on stew, bread, jerky and fruit, Jim was topside working or below deck by himself The hunger deepened his sullenness but his pride wouldn't allow himself to "give-in" to Silver's authority. And the old space salt somehow never took notice until one night when Jim was badly injured by Scroop. The arachnid-like Mantavorian purposely smashed Jim's left rib cage by throwing him into the mainmast and snapped his right arm at the elbow—all because Jim had tried to give him a toothbrush and toothpaste for his breath. Upon discovery and a close look at Jim's injuries, Silver had noted that along with the heavily bruised and swollen right arm and chest that Jim had lost a dangerous amount of weight. At first, Silver was angry with Jim for what he believed was Jim's fault for "provoking" the nasty rigger. But Jim argued that and eventually convinced his superior that he wasn't the sort who picked fights (because no one had taught him)—he only stood up for himself. "And why's it yeh've been starvin' yerself like this lad? Yeh think a hunk'o spit'n fire like yerself ain't worth keepin' alive? Or'sit yeh'v given up on yerself?" Jim hung his head at this. "I don't even know if I'm anything at all. I guess....I once did. But ...now...sigh...I don't even think I'm ever gonna be...worth anything. " Silver's look changed dramatically to one of compassionate sadness. He gave a big, deep sigh. "What kind of pap could'a been so heartless as ta let yeh get this far down?" Jim understood this to be a rhetorical question; maybe the cyborg really did understand his inner feelings. "Jimbo, listen to me—and listen good: From now one, tings'is going ta be different. When Morph here wakes ya up in mornin', yeh come'n get yerself sume breakfast; I'll not let anyone, even a sassy sprig like yerself give out on me while we're on this ship. An' after that, yeh hop to yer morning chores—swab the deck, clear off any sponge barnacles and mop down the hull. Make sure that the entire ship is sparkling and trim 'for anyting else." Jim just kept his curious gaze as Silver kept talking while checking on the meat roasting on the spit over the burner. "Finish that 'n then yeh report back here for the heat of the day. I'll teach yeh how'ta make a good'n hearty feast just as good for an admiral—and I'll give yeh all the know-how that's ta be learned 'bout ship's 'n voyages 'n crews 'n stars 'n tings that yeh've never seen before." Then, turning to face Jim with his hands on his hips, he smirked. "And if the captain tinks that yer ready, I'll even learn ya how ta be as good a sailor or rigger than even Scroop himself can't be. And best of all, I'll even give ya a some learning on how to fight someone so that nobody can put ya down ever."  
  
These words kept rolling around and around in Jim's head as the starlight from the sun, Sparnicius, slowly disappeared from the horizon. Jim was a few mop strokes from completing the bow area when Mr. Trump came walking along with his gaze upon the deck. Jim heard footsteps behind him, turned around and saw Mr. Trump walking along absentmindedly without looking where he was going. "Uh...", Jim began. Mr. Trump looked up with a surprised look. "Oh, um, well, Hello there young, uh, ummmm.....Jeffrey?" "Jim." "Oh yes, yes, yes, Jim, of course its Jim, how careless of me to forget. Um, well, Master Jim, I was just out pondering and was hoping someone else would be awake to see our first up-close glimpse of our destination." Jim just stared back in a perplexed stare. Mr. Trump noticed his misunderstanding look, cleared his throat and further elaborated. "That is to say... we shall be crossing over into the Chautauqua Barrens tonight." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Um, I uh, have to go below to...you know, get ready to bunk down. I'll come back after I'm all squared away." "Very well then, I'll be here, lad."  
  
Jim walked away to the stairs and tramped down to his bunk on the third deck. Once there, he pulled the curtain closed, turned his solar-lit lamp up just enough to emit the weakest amount of light and pulled out his big bag of personal belongings from under the berth. He unbuttoned the top buttons and opened the seam quietly as possible. He waited a few moments to listen for any little noises that might indicate somebody was nearby. When he heard nothing, he continued by rummaging through his bag until he found and extracted several wooden cases, three long, dark brown ones and two smaller squares crafted of hickory wood. He stacked all but one on the bed, put that one on his lap, flipped the latched and got to work.  
  
About 35 minutes later, Jim emerged from the stairs in his personal outfit that he'd worn for over 4 years: the tan shirt with the black jacket, his dark kaki-green pants along with his surfer boots. Turning towards the bow of the Ulterior, he stepped across the now-shiny poplar and ash deck to where Mr. Trump still leaned with a fervent stare. Stopping at the starboard quarter, Jim followed the quartermaster's gaze out into the Etherium. 


	8. Enter & Attack

What they both saw was a gigantic field of rocks, noble gases & vapors along with a few broken hulls of derelict ships. This was the Nobles Belt—the final landmark of matter & mass that is the final boundary before Chautauqua Barrens. The Belt is known to be 1,340 km in diameter with a single ring of debris approximately three leagues in depth and 14 leagues in width. The rock field is able to be navigated and forded by any ship with a beam (the width of a marine vessel) of less than 40 meters.  
  
Already the Ulterior was approximately 30 leagues from the Nobles Belt. The helmsman, upon first sight of the rock & gas ring, pulled the ships bell cord several times to signal the approach was at hand. A few seconds later the riggers and ropers came running up from below as Mr. Georges stepped out from his quarters and onto the poop deck. "There it is sir, the 'ole gates of that there No-be-less Belt. We should be about there in...oh, say...5 minutes, Sir.", said the crustacean-like helmsman to the first- mate. "Well done there, Mr. Scampi. Keep your eyes set for the nearest passage that you can steer her for." "Aye-Aye, Sir. Will do, Sir" Now Mr. Georges addressed the sailors in position on the mast arms: "All hands, reef in the sails. Every single one of them". While they were busy doing so, Mr. Georges turned his gaze and saw Jim with Mr. Trump at the bow. "Mr. Hawkins!", he called as Jim spun around to face him. "Down below, help Mr. Skewen throttle the engines." Aye-Aye, Sir", Jim answered.  
  
He made a beeline for the hatch, jumped down the stairs, sped through the fourth deck passageway to the engine and skidded to stop just inside of the doorway. "Stella" and "Leah" were quiet except for a low-frequency humming vibration. Jim looked around for Mr. Skewen and spotted the sand colored skink dozing and sleep talking atop "Stella's" combustion chamber where the cold-blooded reptile could maintain a safe temperature. Jim ran over, stood on his toes and tapped Mr. Skewen. "Mmmmm...tell me when redhead stops belching and I'll talk.", he mumbled without waking. "Hey," Jim said while prodding Mr. Skewen, "Hey wake up. We got to get the ship through an asteroid field." But Mr. Skewen didn't hear; he only turned over and murmured some more. "My turn on the pendulum after you...." "MR. SKEWEN!!!!" Jim practically yelled in the reptile's ear. "YYWAAAAAH", went the poor lizard as he came to with his snap reflexes and fell off the engine and onto the floor. Jim leaned down as Mr. Skewen sat up and shook his head. "Hey look, I'm sorry to wake you but—""But What?", asked Mr. Skewen in his nasal pitched voice. "Can't ye even leave a poor, little—""Look, I'm sorry, but Mr. Georges needs us to man the engines, I mean "Stella" & "Leah"; we're getting close to the Nobles Belt, you know, the barrier that's full of rocks that we've got to go around and past?"  
  
As if to underline Jim's words, Mr. Georges voice came down the communication pipe. "Mr. Skewen and Mr. Hawkins, standby to reduce speed on my command." Jim raced over to answer as Mr. Skewen collected himself. "Aye- Aye, Sir. We'll be ready." "Now remember, lad," said the still-shaken skink as he pattered over to "Stella", "Be very gentle with my lasses and they'll go just as ye wish." Jim just shook his head with a small smile; he still couldn't bring himself to comprehend the mechanic's romanticism for inanimate objects. "Aye, Mr. Skewen." Nonetheless, Jim was extra gentle and wary as he began to reset the dials and ready the directional thrusters for close-quarters maneuvering. It all took less than two minutes before Jim gave Skewen a thumbs-ups to indicate all was set and perfect. "Engines are a-ready and a-waiting yer commands, Mr. Georges!", the reptile relayed to the poop deck "Very good then. Continue to standby, we are less than ten leagues from the Nobles Belt."  
  
For the next few moments, nothing was said between the two of them; the "lasses" continued to throb with low inputs of solar energy and the sounds of creaking wood and solar winds echoed around the chamber. Finally, the order came: "Ahead one-quarter, Mr. Skewen." "Ahead one-quarter, Aye Sir!", echoed the lithe yet edgy engineer. The humming throbs grew higher in pitch as more thrust was applied. "Slick 'n simple as a mother giving birth," sighed Skewen. Jim looked at him with surprise. "You call giving birth easy???" he replied. "Why yes. For my kind, there's nothing to it at all—just a little push from the female and the new little one is laid inside of its perfect little egg." Jim rolled his eyes as if to say "Figures, reptiles lay eggs, not give birth to live young". "Well then. That would be about all that two of us can do here, Jim lad. Why don't ye just go topside and watch out for them thrusters so as we don't have us a little mishap, savvy?" "Will do. Thanks again." Jim waved as he jogged out of the now warm engine room.  
  
45 minutes later, the R.L.S. Ulterior had passed the space rock barrier with no damage save for a few scratches from a few close pieces. Now, they were deep inside of one of the last great, unexplored regions of the Etherium—the Chautauqua Barrens. An unmeasured and little surveyed area of undiscovered mysteries that gave rise to unproven legends and superstitious beliefs, there was little that was already known about it and much to discover.  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing as soon as Mr. Georges sounded his three-note whistle. "All hands on deck, assemble behind first main mast!" This meant that the time had now come for the True mission to be stated for everyone. Mr. Georges stepped back and to his left as the captain took her post in front of the poop deck railing with First Lieutenant Michelangelo Forbes, commander of the Ulterior's Marine Company and Second-Mate Ripley L. Smalls on her right-hand side. Once the entire complement of sailors, scientists, surveyors, mapmakers and Marines were congregated, Mr. Georges turned to Captain Hathaway and stated crisply: "All hands assembled as per your orders, Captain!" "Very Good, Mr. Georges." She nodded to him and then directed her gaze to the assembly before her.  
  
"Gentlemen, Our mission has advanced as flawlessly as I could have desired and I congratulate all of you for your best efforts in helping to do so. However, as most of you are aware, the most difficult portion of our enterprise is before us—even as we speak!" The many of the crew, including Jim, nodded at this. "As we venture on into this unknown wilderness—"  
  
"Ship Ahoy!!!", interrupted a voice from high up in the crow's nest. Everyone glanced up there while the captain shouted: "Report, Mr. Onus!" Jim sucked in his breath as his eyes went wide. Mr. Onus, one of Silver's pirates??? Here??? On this ship??? But the little slug reported on. "I see ship, far away, captain. One moment there, next—gone!!!" This apparently made the crew nervous and some began to mutter "pirates" or "buccaneers". But the captain just replied, "Keep your eyes open for anything else unusual that you see, Mr. Onus!". And then, "Mr. Georges, sound all hands to general quarters!! Lieutenant Forbes, get your men ready!!" Both men uttered their affirmatives and then sprang into action. "All hands, General Quarters, General Quarters!!!" The "civilians" lined up to get below as the Marines retrieved their weapons and unlocked the firearm closets for the sailors on deck. Jim meanwhile scrambled to the port railing on which he did a handstand and then swung down through an open gun port and into the second deck. He rushed past the men running for their berths and compartments and descended to the third deck.  
  
Upon reaching his bunk, Jim quickly changed from his black jacket to his forest green naval issue jacket. He also donned black fingerless gloves, special kneepads and a "cargo" vest that went under his jacket. Taking a glance in the small wall mirror to check his appearance, he turned, removed his, bag, threw aside the now empty boxes from the night before and pulled out his hidden weapons. First was a 42" long hunting/sniper rifle with a full-length maple stock and a 18-shot energy cell breech. He loaded it and swung it onto his right shoulder. After that he extracted, also loaded and strapped onto his left leg a fifty-caliber, silver-colored, five round revolver (think Smith & Wesson Model 500). Next came a 37" short-range, 48- shot carbine and a 51" Scottish claymore sword ( a la Braveheart ). Jim first gathered all his personal items into the bag, closed it, strapped the sword and short rifle into their sheaths on the bag's exterior and then hoisted it onto his back. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and let out a long sigh. This was IT! It was now almost time for him to use all of his commando and survival skills for his superiors, his company and the ship's complement. But there was no time for that now.  
  
Jim waited until no one was in the passageway and then headed down the stairs to the fourth deck. Waiting to hear if anyone was there, he walked quietly towards the bow and into the forward cargo hold. Without using any light, Jim searched the cargo until he found two wood crates. He pulled off the lid of one and removed the entire contents. "Yes", he breathed. The second crate was emptied as well and ten seconds later, Jim had reassembled his newest and fastest solar surfer that he'd ever built. It was modeled after the makeshift board that carried him across a self-destructing Treasure Planet and was secretly stowed by Admiral Valencia for Jim's mission. Quietly, Jim hid the crates and moved towards the curve of the ship's bow. He felt around until he came across a lever. He already knew what it operated because the Admiral had also supplied him with the ship's layout charts. Memorizing the location, Jim removed his pack, laid it on his board, stowed them next to a larger wooden crate and listened quietly.  
  
On the main deck, Onus had re-sighted the mysterious ship and the Ulterior was steered in the direction of the craft. The burly, squat signalman tried to hail the ship with signal flags but there was no response whatsoever. In fact, the other ship was moving away from them. "Keep your heading, Mr. Scampi! All ahead Full, Mr. Georges." The strong, muscular first mate relayed the order to the engine room where Mr. Skewen lovingly applied the full power. At the same time the other ship did so apparently as the crew spotted the increased combustion plumes from it's rear. The chase was on as the Ulterior slowly but gradually gained by a meter per minute.  
  
But after 30 minutes, one of the crew sailors in the rigging shouted that he saw a what looked like a "....a green triangle of light far away...it's...unbelievable...and the ship is heading towards it!" The captain was intrigued by this and thought for a few moments. Then she shouted, "Somebody find Mr. Hawkins the Cabin Boy and bring him here at once!" Lieutenant Forbes gathered a few men to search the lower decks while he looked in the engine room. But Jim had excellent hearing—even through four decks of wood—and came running up the stairs. "Ah, here he is, Sir," reported one of the sailors. "The Captain requests your presence on deck, Mr. Hawkins.", said the Lieutenant. Before appearing on the main deck, Jim un-strapped his gloves and kneepads. He then, jogged up to the poop deck and stood at attention. "Mr. Hawkins," Captain Hathaway began, "can you please inform us as to what that might possibly be?"  
  
Jim followed her arm and finger and stared with shock and horror at the sight that was getting closer. "It's a portal—just like Treasure Planet !!! That's what Captain Flint used to sneak up on ships and surprise them and steal all their treasures...he'd open a door and disappear through it...and attack from it, too!" The captain and officers were unnerved by this news. "You mean...", Mr. Small stammered, "that the ship ahead of us is going to either disappear or turn on us...?" Jim nodded and added, "Or...there might be more pirates beyond the portal...and he's leading us to them!" "Great Scott," exclaimed Mr. Georges. "We're following him right into a trap!!!" "Then let us make ready to fight!!! This is an Interstellar Naval ship and we shall not be decimated!!!", exclaimed the captain drawing her pistol. "All hands make ready to engage. Load your weapons but DO NOT FIRE UNTIL YOU SEE THE ENEMY FIRE ON US FIRST!!!!".  
  
Suddenly, Jim realized something: What if the portal lead to the pirate's hideout and they could close it once the ship was inside of it? Would he be losing a perfect opportunity to find out? Could he get there in time? He thought for a little while and then jumped down from the poop deck to the main. "Mr. Hawkins, I did not dismiss you yet!" yelled Captain Hathaway angrily. "I can trail that ship captain; we don't have to follow or go after it. I've got a solar surfer stowed away; I can chase after them and scout out their strength." The captain and the officers looked at him with both surprise and curiosity. While it was true they wanted as much information as possible about the, neither of them was ready to give say-so with.  
  
But before they could answer, Mr. Onus called out: "Captain, the ship, it stopped!" Now everybody was watching the ship come to complete halt right before the portal. Then, it slowly turned around as another ship appeared out of the portal. And then a second ship came through the portal followed by a third, a fourth and then a fifth. Now it was the still approaching R.L.S. Ulterior against five smaller yet still lethal ships that bore an unmistakable resemblance to pirate vessels.  
  
Jim was determined that it was now or never. He bolted for the stairs, ran all the way down to the cargo hold and retrieved his board and pack. Just as he was about to reach for the lever, he heard cannon fire along with several laser shots as the pirates tried to angle in on the massive tub before them.  
  
Fortunately, those shots didn't hit anyone—yet! The ship just accelerated for a few seconds and, just like that, the scalawags were in range. "Commence Firing!!!", yelled Captain Hathaway as she took aim for one ugly insect on pirate ship #2. The Ulterior literally erupted with fire from the deck cannons, rifles, pistols and even the hidden 90-pounder howitzers that opened up from under the main deck along with the 60-pounder cannons that popped out from well-hidden gun ports. And nearly all of the shots hit a target as masts, sails, pirates, decks and guns were pulverized by the heavier Naval artillery.  
  
Meanwhile, a small opening appeared on the bottom of the Ulterior's hull. Out of it swung Jim's solar surfer followed by Jim as he closed the hatch, tightened his boot clamps and then held on as the ship glided past the smoking pirate vessels that were badly damaged but still held their formidable fighting contingents. Alas for them as the 14th regiment Marine's were too well prepared and clever. One by one the ships and their crews fell silent of resistance. Seeing his chance, Jim pushed off from the hull and stepped down on the ignition button. With a blast, the engine came to life and Jim sped right past the stricken vessels. With a quick backwards glance, he made sure that no one saw him get away. So far, so good. With a devilish smile that he hadn't shown since his early days of solar surfing, he raced on straight ahead and crossed over into the portal. 


	9. Sarah's Despair & a Pirate's Lair

**Authors Note: **Whew!!! That was quite a chapter, eh? Anyhow, I'm going to start switching gears from here on in the chapters. In other words, you're going to see Jim as a Special Forces commando from here on. (Believe me, it'll be good, plus a surprise twist). Also, I'm going to do a few scene jumping's back and forth to keep up the suspense. So, here goes!

It was a beautiful morning as the star-sun Cleopas rose upon a rain cloud-covered Montressor. The light rays beamed down through the fleeing clouds onto the tall, wood-and-steel structure of the Benbow Inn. Inside, Sarah and Amelia were seated at one of the corner booths near the expansive dining room window. A few feet away sat Chloe, Olivia, Andrea and Adam Doppler playing with their toy ships, animals and buildings.

Sarah had begun to mention Jim who had been gone for nearly two weeks on his "apprenticeship voyage". "I know Jim was right when he said the trip could last for longer than his superior told him," Sarah was saying as Amelia listened and sipped her raspberry tea. "I just haven't felt this, this...disquieted about his safety since he first traveled away from home. I know he's very creative and well-prepared, well, most of the time," she added with a laugh.

"I take it that you sense that perhaps there might be more than exploration in store for James?" Amelia filled in Sarah's thoughts. Sarah looked down with slight trepidation. "You're right again, Amelia. Maybe it's just the loneliness that's been plaguing me since Jim began at the academy. I trust him so much but still sigh...there are times that I wish he could be home again."

She leaned back and didn't say anything for a long while. Amelia had a blank expression for a little while and then smiled. Reaching her hand to cover Sarah's, she said, "I do know this, Sarah: Your son is much loyal to you and will never do what his father did. That I am sure of, no matter what circumstances he may be in." Sarah was always touched by such encouragement.

But before she could say anything more, there was a knock on the front door. The two ladies looked up with surprise and curiosity at the knock. It was unusual for someone to knock before entering a bed & breakfast inn like the Benbow _unless_ it was official business like an officer from the Academy. "Now who could that be?" wondered Amelia out loud. Sarah just rose and walked to the door. She opened it to find Admiral Valencia. "Oh, Good day, Admiral, Won't you come in?" Sarah offered with a rapidly beating heart. "If I may be so bold as to take upon your offer, Mrs. Hawkins." Answered the giant, eagle-like naval official. He passed through and Sarah closed the door. Amelia immediately rose as well in deference to the higher-ranking official. "Admiral Valencia, what an honor and privilege to have you here", spoke the feline captain with an air of crisp respect. "Thank-you very kindly, Mrs. Doppler. I'm glad to find you and your little ones in good health," he answered with a nod and glance at the three kittens and puppy who were staring up at him. Amelia noticed their stares and said, "Adam, Andrea, Olivia, Chloe?". All four turned to their mother. "Go on upstairs and take your toys with you; Mama needs to speak alone here." "Okay, Mommy," they all answered in a chorus that made Sarah's eyes tear up with happiness and awe.

Once they were out of sight, the Admiral smiled broadly. "It never ceases to touch this old heart of mine to see and hear young children. Perhaps I'm just becoming too sentimental for my own good and rank." "Oh nonsense, sir," replied Amelia, "If I might say so, I would rather believe that children are quite effective in keeping one's spirits up and maintaining a favorable personality." The older adult just nodded with the smile still on his face.

"Won't you sit down sir," asked Sarah. "And would you like some tea: Earl Grey, tangerine, lemon, raspberry, green or chamomile?" "A small cup of Earl, if it is no great effort on your behalf, Mrs. Hawkins." "Oh, think nothing of it, Sir. It's always a pleasure to serve." She entered the kitchen and walked out a minute later with a gold-accented, fine china cup of hot tea. The Admiral accepted it and thanked her before taking a sip. "Mmmmm, excellent brew." He raised the cup in a toasting manner and then motioned with his hand for her to take a seat. When Sarah had sat down next to Amelia, the Admiral put his feathered hands around his cup and sighed

"Jim explained to you of the purpose of his expedition he was assigned to, am I correct?" Both of them nodded. "Has anything bad happened to Jim or...?" "No, not to our knowledge. But allow me to explain from the beginning: Do you recall the day that I was last here and spoke to Jim?" "Yes", replied Sarah. "Well, Jim was selected by the High Admiralty Naval Command for a very secret mission to...". Admiral Valencia revealed the entire story of events to Sarah and Amelia from the secret meeting to a signal message that had been sent to the Rumagarten Observatory this morning.

"The message was flashed in Morse Code to our high-powered telescopes. And this went as follows." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, put on his reading spectacles, cleared his throat and began.

"RLS ULTERIOR, STARDATE MAY 24 4503, CHAUTAUQUA BARRENS, STOP.

REPORT HEAVY ENGAGEMENT WITH UNKOWN HOSTILE FORCES. STOP.

FIRST CONTACT, SINGLE SMALL SLOOP, GAVE CHASE, STOP.

REINFORCED BY FOUR ADDITIONAL SLOOPS, ENGAGED UPON HOSTILE FIRE, STOP.

FIVE SLOOPS DESTROYED, NO SURVIVORS, STOP.

SECOND CONTACT, LARGE SHIP-OF-LINE CLASS GALLEON, HEAVILY ARMED, STOP.

ENGAGED AND CRIPPLED, CEASED FIRE AND WITHDREW, STOP.

NO FURTHER CONTACTS, STOP.

SHIP UNDAMAGED, STOP.

8 CAUALTIES, 7 WOUNDED, ONE MISSING-IN-ACTION, STOP.

WITHDRAWING FROM BARRENS, DESTINATION SPACEPORT OMASILAM, STOP.

ANTICIPATE ARRIVAL IN 5 DAYS, STOP

Valencia finished and folded the paper back up. Sarah and Amelia just sat stock-still as their minds absorbed the news. Nothing was said for a while. The Admiral looked down, smiled and then returned their gazes. "I know that this news does not bode well to you both.However, I am more than confident that this means Jim succeeded in reaching his planned destination." Amelia gave him a questioning look. "But if the blagards knew that they were discovered by a navel warship, is it still possible that...", she hesitated before continuing, "...Jim...did manage to slip past any of them without detection?" "I think so", Sarah spoke up with tears in her eyes. "I mean, even when he was eight years old and flying his surfer for the first time....well,sniff...he's been so good...with them. Even the police had trouble...apprehending him." She allowed herself a little chuckle as she rested her head in her left hand.

"Mrs. Hawkins," began Admiral Valencia, "When I spoke with the Fleet Admirals and recommended your son, I did so because I personally and truly knew that Jim was the best soldier for this operation. Believe me: I have never met or trained another with such heart, devotion, willpower or determination. His skills and abilities were surpassed only by Cadet Madeline Sherman in his class. Mrs. Hawkins, I fully believe that he will be here to graduate and accept his commission as Lieutenant when his job is over."

34 light-days away within the Chautauqua Barrens and unknown to any non-inhabitants, there was a giant planet made of oceans, continents, mountains, green valleys, forests, meadows and plains. But, there was also a dark, shadowy place where very little light could penetrate. It was very rocky, black, full of lava rock formations, volcanoes and tall black mountains. It also was a pirate's lair; in fact, this was the home of Flint's Fortress, a derelict ruin that could barely be described as a once grand, castle. Centuries ago, this was where Captain Nathaniel Flint had first begun his buccaneer voyages. While he stashed his spoil within Treasure Planet, his one true home remained hidden and secret within the Barrens. After his disappearance, his offspring took over and made it their home from which they could make small raids on mainly cargo ships for supplies like food, drink, clothes, slaves and other things that pirates would only fight over.

And one of their slaves happened to be a young human girl of about 15 years. Her name was Bethany but no one ever called her by that or any other name; she was the Flint's family servant who washed, clothes, dishes, floors, served food, drink and sometimes even was allowed to gather food. All of her life, she had known nothing else but service; she did not even know who her birth parents were or if she had sisters or brothers. Nonetheless, she was very intelligent, smart and naturally well mannered; as long as she was silent, kept her gaze averted and did what she was ordered to, she would not be paid any attention.

Which was remarkable due to the fact that she was very beautiful even in a plain brown work frock. Bethany had wavy, layered maroon-reddish hair, light-colored skin with soft , smooth cheeks, tender brown eyes and small yet strong, supple hands that had small calluses from years of labor. She was about 5'7" in stature and was blessed with a thin but well-formed body that still remained untouched. She rarely smiled for the sake of the surly, bad-mouthed and ill-willed aliens she served, but she possessed a strong yet gentle spirit that longed for more than what she had.

Though her days were an endless routine of serving buccaneers and cleaning, at night she was free to climb outside her room window and onto the roof where she would fall asleep under the mesmerizing beauty and grandeur of the Etherium. Bethany was dreamer at heart and had many dreams of seeing more of the world beyond all the black mountains and dark, cloudy, rainy skies. She longed for adventure, freedom and, deeper than any other thought or wish, SOMEONE who would love her, see her for what she truly was and wanted to be and never give up on her. She wanted to live a life that made her feel alive, to know who she really was and feel that she was loved and belonged. This hope and strong desire kept her spirits up even when she was sorely treated or railed at for even a small noise that upset her cruel masters.

Little did Bethany know that her salvation was nigh.....

**Author's Note: **Now the stage is set and I just need to add some more characters at the right time. By the way, I want to say "Thank-You very Much Dolphy, Janna Hawkins & for reviewing". I sincerely hope that you enjoy the next chapters to come. I've gotten over my writer's block and the action will really get going.


	10. Bad News for Bad Pirates

On any other day when Bethany was serving the pirates and clearing/cleaning off tables in the cavernous, loud and boisterous tavern area of the castle ruins, there was nothing that could even be slightly interesting to her. But today was different; today, every scalawag was gathered in the cave that served as the galley/dining hall/watering hole. Thus, Beth was totally busy, filling and serving beer & ale mugs, wine goblets for the senior pirates and leaders and occasional platters of dead animals that no sane human could even glance at. Every blagard had been summoned to the hall to hear of the news that was expected anytime soon. What Bethany had been able to learn was that several of the 25 ships that made up the Flint family pirate fleet had encountered some warship that had appeared mysteriously and trailed one of the scout ships. Everyone was abuzz with questions and rumors about what had happened. Most likely, the mystery ship had been destroyed. After all, this was not the first time any craft had dared to enter the pirate's territory. But if that was the outcome, why was this meeting called so suddenly? Why wasn't one of the seven Flint Brother's saying anything? Nobody had seen Gray, Sherven, Gafter, Carter, Kashir, Jamal, Pekerth or Kearsarge Flint since a messenger had come running into the planning room. Within a few seconds of the hideous creatures admittance into the Flint brothers' presence, Pekerth had given the order for all the inhabitants to gather in the main dining hall/tavern while they were informed and divulged whatever news had come. Half of the "Razorbacks", the Flint's infamous and utterly bloodthirsty clan of fierce, war-loving half- hog/half-wolf bodyguards had forced everyone to obey or be shredded alive by their numerous sharp instruments that caused gut-wrenching, teeth- grinding pain before death. And so, the creepy, slime-emitting, violent, grumbling, muttering, bad-breathed company of nearly three hundred and sixty-five galoots sat drinking, sometimes shouting, sometimes cursing and sometimes punching or hitting.  
  
Until a gigantic, heavy wooden door slammed open and made everyone jump and turn towards the sound. In marched the seven pirate brothers—each was the spitting image of their infamous predecessor and inhabited by the same cutthroat, merciless, wild and unpredictable spirit. They took their seats on a stage carved out of the cave rock. In fact, their "seats" were tarnished golden and jeweled thrones that were spoils-turned-heirlooms from the days of Captain Nathaniel Flint. Once they were all seated, Gray Flint the oldest stood up and paced silently for about three long minutes. Finally, he turned with a fierce, wild and furious look in his six eyes. "FOR AS LONG AS THIS FORTRESS OF OURS HAS BEEN OUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT- GREAT-GRANDFATHER'S POSSESION, WE HAVE BEEN THE RULERS AND MASTERS OF THIS PORTION OF THIS WRETCHED GALAXY!!!!!! Preying upon humble, rotten ships, snatching and plundering, looting without mercy, taking without succumbing, DEFEATING WITHOUT LOSSES!!! And ALL the time emerging Victorious!!!!" He stopped and looked around at the speechless yet inquisitive audience. But Gray never let go of his murderous glare. "As some of you have heard...there was a ship, in our domain. But NOT just any kind of ship, it was a Warship, A vessel that was sent by the Interstellar Navy!!!" The listening buccaneers booed, growled, rattled and shook swords, cutlasses, long knives, maces, spathas and axes adorned with trinkets and spoils. The eldest Flint waited for a few moments and then thrust out his arms as a gesture for silence. When their was quiet again, he waited. "And ye all know quite well what the Pirate's Code say concerning any ships that try to subjugate any of us!!" The whole company roared, screeched, yelled, squawked, whooped and made up a storm before quieting to his arm gesture again. He snapped his fingers and two of the Razorbacks dragged a bloody, whimpering and fearful sloth-like creature onto the stage and set him on his haunches before Gray Flint. "WELL, What have you to say? SPEAK UP!!!" roared the callous leader. The poor fellow calmed down just enough to take a few deep breathes before answering in a shocked and dazed voice.  
  
"Well...we, I mean...the ship, you know, the old Brown Puss...we-""Stop your stuttering and GET ON WITH IT!!!", screamed the ready-to-disembowel Gray. "Yes, Sir, at once sir," apologized the timid, blood-matted mammal. "As I was saying...we, the ship's crew and the captain—God rest his soul—had just passed though the door where we all think we find, the...warship destroyed. Captured. Burning or in many pieces like others ships we take. But...they, I mean, our ships...they...not...not, not there. I mean, all we see was a big field of debris, our ships destroyed, not foe. We see remains of our brothers' ships: wood, ropes, metal and...some...I'm sorry...what-was-left-of- the-crews. And the ship, oh my goodness, I never see so much cannon or fast...vessel. I mean, one moment, she was dead ahead on our lee flank and then, quicker...than any can bat an eyelash-she disappear. I mean, she go right below our keel, she now underneath us. And, and...and then..." "And Then WHAT?!?!?!" "And then-suddenly...the deck, the whole ship-everything, begins to...to...destroy. The warship fire on us from below and...hit very hard, strike many dead, floor begin to break, shatter, masts fall, cannons blow up, the Brown Puss begins to break, come apart in the middle. Then, everything stops; there is no noise. But then..." the little creature covered his face and began to moan. But instead of lashing out again, Gray Flint waited to hear the rest of the event, as did everyone else including Bethany. "...the ship, she...now come up...right where, we can see that she is no very big, very deep-like oversize bathtub. But this bathtub have many, many cannon-no time to count- they all aimed at us...and then...they shoot everything at us and there is so much smoke, noise, fire, blood, crew is no alright, they die, they fall, make noise like they are dying, captain and first mate-they say to fire back. But the enemy ship, they get away, they go and we don't see them no more."  
  
With this last word, the now-exhausted animal fainted from shock and horror. The moment he finished speaking, the whole room broke out into pandemonium: the pirates began muttering amongst themselves, standing up, asking questions, knocking over goblets and cups, yelling out their anger, slamming chairs, stools, tables and crying for revenge. "Bloody Navy thinks they can flog us like so 'n go unscathed!!!" yelled one. "I say we muster full force and go smash every port of theirs into nothing!!!" screamed another. "Aye, let's get them back, blow-for-blow!!!" "I'll blast that ship's captain into powder and torch that accursed vessel too!!!" "Drag da whole bloody fleet thru da portal and put our bloody guns on 'em!!!" "SILENCE!!!!!!!!" came the commanding voice of Carter Flint. Everyone quieted down in an instant. They had all seen what disobedience to the Brother's commands had brought; to this day, the walls were still spattered with blood, dried flesh and hair of every color, the owners long-dead and remembered for their final "errors".  
  
Meanwhile, Bethany continued to shuttle pitchers of wine, ale, beer, burgundy, rum and brandy and refill the drinking vessels. But nothing escaped her perfect hearing; she just kept her averted gaze and put away the information to think over later.  
  
"Take him away!" ordered Gray to the two Razorback guards. When they had removed the still-unconscious sloth from the room, the eldest brother snapped his head to glare out at the waiting 365 faces. "That ship that bested six, no, seven of our best ships was not just any unsuspecting vehicle. It was the Royal Interstellar Navy and now they know our whereabouts because those imbecilic vermin that dared call themselves crews COULDN'T EVEN LAY ONE SHOT ON THAT BLASTED PIECE OF DRIFTWOOD!!!!!!" He paused to turn and snap at his younger brother. "Jamal, See to it the guards finish the job the enemy began!!!" Jamal stood and saluted. He then turned and walked out with two Razorbacks. Everyone was silent as the meaning of the command sank in; there would never be any mercy or forgiveness for failure as long as any Flint brother lived. But Gray Flint turned back to the others and continued on. "From This day onward, the portal shall be disabled and no one, I repeat, NO ONE, shall activate it and pass through, either on his own or with any craft. FURTHERMORE, no One shall even be allowed to leave this planet in any way possible. Until I say so, we are now in hiding 'til the Navy gives up sniffing around. They may have discovered our presence in this realm, but they have not, AND WILL NOT, find out this planet or our fortress!!!!" The whole room cheered, whistled, roared, thumped and made other congratulatory noises. Gray waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "There is no prediction nor certainty about what is to come. But of this I am sure: Woe shall be unto them that would come against us with any intent to subdue us; Better for them to be caught in a Supernova than to face even one of us, THE REMNANT OF THE GREAT CAPTAIN NATHANIEL J. FLINT!!!!!! At this, all the members of the pirate audience, the other Flint Brother's and even the Razorback guards erupted in a near battle cry that made the rock floor, walls and ceiling tremble.  
  
Meanwhile, Jamal Flint reentered the room with at least 20 of the Razorbacks leading along 29 bloody stained, stumbling, limping, moaning, trembling sailor-pirates chained to a very long chain-link line. Jamal came and stood straight as his older brother turned to look. "For your pleasure, Brother," he said with a malicious gleam and sneer. Bethany knew what was going to happen and quickly finished up her serving. She then fled in a fast walk as Gray ordered, "Take off their irons and hold them at bay!" Beth reached the galley, shut the heavy, wooden door and then turned and sank to the floor with her ears covered. Even through the mahogany wood and her hands, the screams and cries of pain and dying reverberated everywhere. Bethany could only close her eyes as tears of heartache came to her beautiful eyes. She vowed to herself that she would never be so evil or callous or hurtful like that—ever! 


	11. Nighttime & Legends

Bethany was still working in the dining hall late into the night picking up utensils, plates, goblet and glasses from the tables, sweeping up food and smashed cups and plates, and then sweeping and mopping the polished stone floor with hot, soapy water. This was twice more work than she usually performed on a normal night. And what a night it had been! Bethany had to smile a little; the events of three hours ago were nothing less than a riot, a near-massacre and a scourging. Heck, she herself would have been swept and mopped up off the floor herself had she not wisely chosen to conceal herself in the galley when Gray, Kearsarge and Kenforth Flint began using the survivors of the _Brown Puss_ as darts and kick-balls once they had completed their fact-finding interrogation. Bethany just shrugged. She was so glad that she was only a servant girl and not a pirate; nothing would ever make her want to be one of those poor yet foolish, blood-thirsty blobs of fat-and-meat. But neither did she want to be what she was now for the rest of her life. In fact, she had been dreaming about how she might—One Day—get away forever and find out who her family was, where she came from and why she had been living with buccaneers since she was very young. In the meantime, she just kept picking up the dining room and galley.

At last she was done! With a long, contented sigh, Bethany hung up her heavy canvas work apron, lifted off her head cover cap and washed her hands under the pump spigot one last time. Tucking her cap into her skirt pocket, Bethany opened the galley door that led out into the main hallway, passed through and shut it quietly. With a tired gaze ahead, she walked down the hallway towards the west side of the castle where her small room was, unheard and unseen.

....Or, at least she thought she was unseen and unheard. Unknown to her and anyone else, a dark shape sat in one of the rock ceiling crevices. And it had heard every word spoken that day.

Fortunately, Bethany reached her room without incident or meeting anyone. Turning up her gas wall lamp, she then shut the door and stepped wearily over to her washbasin and water pitcher. After unclothing and scrubbing her filthy yet magnificent body with a small sponge, she donned her nightgown, turned down the lamp and settled down on her wooden box bed. Snuggling in with a smile and another deep sigh, she turned on her side and felt for the hidden drawer under her bed. Pulling it open, she removed her diary that she'd owned since she was eight year-old. She quickly opened it to one of her older entries on a very dog-eared page. There, she read what her first master and closest thing to a parent, Mr. Skept, had shared with her concerning the Flint brothers...

"_I know that what each and every one of us has to go through, day-by-day here with these rogues that call themselves 'Rulers of the Etherium'. And there's nobody else that's like any member of such a hated generation. _

_But let me let you in on a little bit of a secret I know: "According to an old legend that has been passed down through the Flint family for eons 'n eons, 'ole Captain Nathaniel Flint himself was foretold his family's doom in a dream of his one night. The story so goes that in his dream, the ghost of an old man that the Captain had gutted on his latest raid appeared to him and said,_

"_Captain Nathaniel Javier Flint, though you have become a mighty scourge and threat to all regions of the vast expanses of the Etherium, yet for all your doings and abilities, your descendents shall, one day, reap the wrath, fear and pain you yourself have sown. On that day, a young man, only a boy, with eyes like a Spring sky with a heart of both pure gold and untamable fire shall strike and utterly trample down your forces, your possessions and your children beneath his boots. And this boy shall inherit your ill-gotten riches and leave no remnant or trace of your legacy or rule." _

_From that moment forth, the 'ole space-dog began to fear for his life and became afraid of even his own shadow. 'Course, the dream could have just been a fluke that he took too much to heart. And what is more, neither any of Nathaniel's offspring ever had such a vision like that ever. As time passed on, so did the story and to this day, it is a common legend among the entire crew."_

Bethany yawned and closed the book. For the longest time, she held her pose: propped up on her elbows with her closed diary lying between her hands on her pillow. The Flint family legend/prophecy had always intrigued her; partially, it was like a sign that the Flint's would one day meet justice without mercy.

But another reason for Bethany's interest was the mention of a "_boy with eyes like a Spring sky with a heart of pure gold and untamable fire._" She would read this line over and over again in an effort to gather more meaning from it. She had never met any other human being and was dying to know and see what a boy was. She had concurred, from what Mr. Skept had tried to describe to her, that a boy or young man was very admirable and attractive as well. "Eyes like a Spring sky, hmmm", she thought out loud. "I wonder what that means...".

Poor Bethany. All of her years of living under the command and control of rogues & scalawags had kept her pretty well away from the world beyond the black mountains that were the boundaries for the villain's territory. From occasional trips to the summits of the highest peaks, she had seen the land of evergreen forests; luscious colorful pastures with flowers and herbs of every kind; clear, pure and sparkling brooks, streams, lakes and rivers of great size and abundance; and finally pure, clean, fresh and blue skies with snow-white clouds and bird of every origin and breed dotting the landscape as far as she could see. Yes, this was the Only land for her and she had vowed to one-day leave behind her life of drudgery and slavery to find freedom, happiness, adventure, life and purpose there in the unknown yet inviting world beyond. But tonight, she was very worn out. SO she turned out her lamp, replaced the book in the drawer, which she shut, pulled up her covers, laid back her head and slept.


	12. An oppressor & a savior

The next morning, Bethany arose while the entire castle was still snoring like an orchestra tuning up in a wind gale. She was still tired herself and couldn't stop herself from yawning every few minutes. But she was required and expected to be up and preparing the morning meals for when the rogues began to wake up. It was part of her daily routine since she was 5 years old. Mr. Skept, her instructor and teacher from as far back as she could remember, had raised her to be obedient, humble, attentive and submissive to other's needs—until his death from a heart attack nearly 3 years ago. While the poor old insect wasn't her true father, he had been Beth's closest friend with his tender instruction and gentleness towards her differences and likes. Aside from him, not even the smallest or most solitary pirate took notice of her. Thus, Beth alone was left to mourn for and bury him with tears of loss, loneliness and fear. For without someone to genuinely care for and lead her, the days ahead seemed just as dark, foreboding and empty as the landscape within the black mountains. However, her hope never faltered as long as she remembered the majestic, breathtakingly beautiful land beyond the mountains. Who knows? Maybe one night, she could sneak away to actually walk among the fields below when the planet's moon was full. Bethany hoped that no one would take notice of her absence; she was almost invisible nowadays.  
  
"You there, Girl!" Beth almost let out a scream as she jumped at the sudden, loud voice. "Quiet there or I'll strangle ye with my hands here!" Taking a moment to for a deep breath, Beth turned around to face Kersearge Flint. "Have ye any rum here in this wretched galley of yours?" "Why, y-yes sir. There is always strong drink available for anyone, Sir." And she gestured with her hand to the liquor shelves and cabinets that occupied an entire wall in the barn-sized kitchen. Kersearge followed her gaze and walked over to select himself some strong spirits. Bethany returned to the cutting board where she was slicing onions, chives, oregano, cilantro and other natural herb spices to go with the morning breakfast roast.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to her! She pondered on it for a little bit and turned to face Flint. "Sir?" she asked. "What is it?!?! Aren't ye supposed to be preparing some food for breakfast!?!?" he growled without taking his six eyes off the bottles he was searching through. "Yes sir, it is my duty. But what I'd like to ask you is what you prefer to dine on in the morning." "What's it to you?" he replied lifting a dark brown 2-liter bottle off the shelf. "Oh, uh, please forgive me sir but that's actually cognac that you hold in your—""WHAT DID YE SAY TO ME!?!?!", Kersearge exploded as he spun around and spit his drunken wrath on her. "First ye question me like yeh's captured me 'n now ya tell I don't know what I drink!?!?!?!?!! Yeh want to meet yer end like those butterballs we powdered yesterday!?!?!?!?!!?" His six bloodshot and yellow eyes were nearly popping with red veins as Beth's gentle brown eyes turned down in defense. "I-I-I'm sorry Sir, I—"WACK!!! Out of nowhere, Kersearge swung his hard, bone-knuckled left hand and hit Beth on the right side of her soft face. The blow was so sudden and powerful that she was immediately knocked to the hard floor where she hit here forehead hard. She didn't lose consciousness but the pain was so intense and hurt so much that she started to cry hard. Kersearge, in his intoxicated stupor, continued to glare down upon her in his selfish, iron- thick heart. Suddenly, he heard two noises behind him—one sounded like a door creaking open and another like a dull thud. Kersearge turned around to see what it was. The only thing his mind perceived was the wooden butt of a gun being swung into his forehead.  
  
Through her tears of pain and hurt, Beth heard a loud whack and small grunt and then the unconscious form of Kearsarge Flint crumpled to the floor next to her. In her pain, she couldn't react but her stunned mind was still able to hear the sounds. She wanted to turn her head to see but couldn't because her body felt heavy from the blow. Then, she heard three footfalls as someone approached her. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she reactively flinched and cringed, trying to make herself into a "protective" fetal position. "Shhhhhh, It's okay,". The voice was strong and masculine yet both tender and concerned. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, he's out; I'll protect you." Beth trembled even though the unknown person's voice sounded sweet and his touch felt friendly. "H-h-h-who-who...are...you?" she stammered through her rapid, frightened breathing. There was no answer but then, another strong hand came into her view as it slid beneath her shoulder. Both hands then lifted her upper body and turned her. Beth closed her eyes and bunched her arms together in a defensive, reflexive manner as if she was about to be struck again. But the voice came to her again. "It's alright, you're safe; I'm not going to hurt you; please, look at me." Beth responded to the last command and slowly opened her eyes. Right in front of her and holding her up, was a young man with a kind, tender expression on his face that made Beth stare at him. He had dark brown hair that hung straight with a few big strands that framed his slightly angled face. His small lips were set in a soft, compassionate posture. But what really captivated Beth was his eyes; they were big, round orbs with light blue irises. Eyes like a Spring sky, thought Beth as the words of the Flint Legend came to her. She was so awed that she couldn't speak. Neither did the stranger; he just held his gaze although his eyes seemed to droop and tears began to form in them. Beth was overtaken. Not only had she never seen any human before—man or woman—she had never seen any creature with such eyes, such tenderness for her, such...she couldn't think any more. So, she leaned up and fell into the young man's bosom. There, she let go of her tears again. Only this time, they were born out of a wounded heart that never imagined being held by another with such care. And the stranger only tightened his embrace and lowered his head onto her shoulder as tears began to flow from his eyes as well. But Beth's long-rejected heart and buried emotions were having their revenge and she continued to sob harder. For a long time, the girl wept until weariness mastered her poor, overwrought body and she fell into a deep sleep right in the loving embrace of someone she now felt she could trust. 


	13. Heaven, Rest & Jim

Author's Note: Well, if there were any of you expecting more of Jim, well I decided to "save THE BEST for last." Besides, Jim is a Hero in this story. A promise I make here and now: the relationship shall not be talkative, fluffy or soapy in any way. It's, well, you'll just have to read it for yourself. Please review when you have finished reading.  
  
Bethany slowly began to arise from her state of sleep. While her eyes remained closed, her ears began to hear things she'd never before even heard from far away: birds twittering, chirping, whistling and calling; some unknown animal making a small, harsh barking sound; a soft wind blowing in a soothing, gentle sound. And she could pick up another sound: running water that sounded like a brook, creek or stream! Oh, was this just another dream of hers? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was she setting herself up for loss and heartache? There was only one way to be sure; she struggled with her eyes and slowly began to lift them. But almost immedietely, she sensed an overwhelming light and shut them again. Taking a deep breath, she tried again—more slowly this time. Finally, after several minutes, she was able to open her eyelids fully and see what was around her. Right above her head was an immense canopy of evergreen branches and needles swaying with the music of the soft windy breeze flowing through the forest. Bethany turned her head to her right side and saw thin, tiny blades of light green grass just sparkling with pristine dewdrops—nature's choice jewels that no diamond, emerald or sapphire could compare to. Turning to her left side, she saw more equally-lovely grass beds and beyond them was a patch of yellow, blue, pink and violet flowers! Oh, what a sight like nothing else! This was no dream—this was the land she had seen only once before from afar, and now here she was right among beauty that was clean, pure, unspoiled, fresh and rich in substance and color. At last, she could now breathe deeply and happily for she was truly alive!  
  
But then she wondered: How did I get here? And where is the person that I last saw? Using all of her strength, she moved her arms back and pushed up with her hands. But as she did, a slight wave of dizziness fleeted through her brain. She closed her eyes as the numbness began to subside. Finally, she opened her eyelids again and looked around her. Lying next to a tree about an arms length away from her was a big, black bag with several firearms leaning against the tree itself. And on the ground beside the bag was an odd-looking, flat object that appeared to be formed of wood with a big, metallic cylinder on the blunt back end of it. Bethany supposed that it was a method of transportation. She looked at herself and realized that she was covered with a thick brown blanket and that she was on a thicker, cozier and cushier bed of fragrant pine needles. She wondered who might have done this for her.  
  
All of a sudden, her heart jumped for she had heard a sharp snappping noise! She quickly looked all around as her mind tried to think of what might be nearby. Then came the sound of what sounded like footsteps on the ground. Beth looked in the direction where the sounds were approaching from. Her heart jumped again when a figure stepped out from behind a stand of bushes and trees. She pulled her hands into her chest and began to tremble in fear. But the shape just came towards her until she could make out the who it was as he came to her and stood still a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, Uhhh—Hey ," Jim said as he saw the girl he had rescued was awake and sitting up with fear in her soft, child-like face. "It's okay, I'm a friend." He lowered his small brown shoulder bag to the ground and slowly came closer. "I'm here to help you; don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Bethany relaxed just a little upon hearing those words that sounded familiar. Then, she noticed the young man's wide, tender blue eyes, his straight, dark brown hair and his small, gentle expression in his lips and she instantly remembered him as the one who saved her from the terrible, drunken Keasarge Flint. She lowered her hands and gazed on him with awe and wonderment in her wide-eyed expression. This was the very first human she had ever met or seen beside herself. She had heard Mr. Skept describe what males and females of all ages were like and looked like. But seeing one was like nothing else! And if this-this...man or boy was what others looked like, then she was even more determined to find out about him!  
  
Jim just smiled even though his eyes still appeared big to the girl in front of him. He stopped and kneeled down so that he was closer to her and she could see him better. He felt slightly embarrassed; while many young girls that were his age had expressed interest in him, he had never seen any study him with such wide- eyed fascination. Clearing his throat, he looked back at her again and said, "Can you...understand me, you know, do you speak?" The girl snapped out of her trance, looked down for a few moments and then turned her attention abck to Jim. "...Yes, I can...are...you...a human, like I am?" Jim smiled tenderly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a human, too. Do you have name?" She was silent again for a little while. "I'm...well, nobody calls be by my real name...but...my old friend, Mr. Skept, used to tell me my name was...Bethany." She looked up at him to see if he would believe her. "Bethany, that's a very nice name for you. It sounds very pretty. But you're even more beautiful." Jim smiled with a microscopic grin that showed only a hint of his white teeth. Bethany smiled back through her small tears that she tried to sniff back but couldn't. Jim just gave her a compassionate look and put out his right hand to her cheek. Bethany was surprised by this and tried to draw back. But Jim reached furthur and said, "Shhh, it's okay, Beth, I won't hurt you, I swear. It's alright; I'm your friend." His hand finally touched her cheek and lifted up the briney water. He did so on the other side and then moved his hand under her chin. Her defenses torn down by such gestures she had never been shown, she grasped his hand between hers and held on. She turned her head so that she could feel his warm, soothing touch all over her face. Her tears fell with ease now and she turned her face up to look at Jim again. Beth suddenly remembered what she had done last before falling asleep and slowly held out her arms towards Jim. Seeing this and understanding, Jim opened his too and she fell into his loving embrace once again. There, she once again sobbed out all the loneliness, grief, hurt and sorrow that she had carried from her childhood. All the years had built up to this moment where all was good and right, but she could only cry out her wounds upon her savior's chest where she could feel his warmth and listen to his mighty heart beating inside. It was the most beautiful and captivating sound that she had ever heard. At this moment, she wanted nothing to change; she wanted to stay here forever with this boy or man and never, ever let go of him.  
  
But after a few minuts that seeme like hours to them both, Bethany let go and wiped her eyes. "You-haven't-told me your...name yet." She smiled and folded her hands on her lap. "Jim. It's Jim. Although, if my mother is really upset with me,she'll call me by my full name: James Pleaides Hawkins." Jim shrugged and lowered his head. "I think that it's a beautiful name." answered Beth. "Beautiful?", asked Jim looking up. She giggled happily as her eyes sparkled. Jim was awed and amazed by this young girl who could transform so quckly from heart-rending tears to laughter and happiness. They both looked at each other in what was becoming a predictable "staring contest". But then, Jim turned around and pulled over his brown bag. "Hey, uh, you want something to eat? I went and found some fruit and vegetables that are edible." Bethany had totally forgot about her breakfast that she usually partook of about this time of day. "Yes, I'm famished," she confessed. Jim gave her a peach, three plums, two apples and a handful of ripe strawberries. Beth was so delighted! Never had food tasted so fresh, so sweet, so juicy and so good! She was finished quickly and wiped her mouth with her hand. "Want some water?" asked Jim. "Yes, I do, thank-you. But,uh, Jim?" "Yeah?" he said as he turned to face her again. "Can you bring me...to the water, I mean—I want to drink...on my own. And I want to see where the sound of it is coming from." "Yeah sure.", answered Jim rising to his feet. "Here, grab a hold of my arms." She did and he lifted her up easily and gently. He held on so she could steady herself and take a few small steps to be sure. When Beth's legs were fine again, they together walked slowly towards the sound of the water running free and abundant. 


	14. Missing but Found

Later that same day, one of the kitchen cooks came into find Kersearge Flint out cold on the stone floor. He kneeled down and tried to wake up the snoring villain, but his stage on unconsciousness was too deep to bring him out of naturally. So the cook ran to find and alert the Razorbacks. Almost immediately upon hearing the news, the entire company of the Flint's bodyguards was awake and seething for action, for blood, for battle, for anything that was amiss and unusual. The cook led the way to the galley where several guards attempted to revive their charge. "Wake the whole compound, block all the entrances and exits, call up the watchtowers!!!" shouted the Captain-of-the-Guards, "Garson, inform the other Admiral's [what the Flint brothers were addressed as] at once and round up all the slaves and servants who were here last!!!" The majority of the vile and fearsome warriors scattered to do their captain's bidding. And by the time the sun was above the horizon, the every black-hearted creature within the castle and even outside was notified and ready for trouble or whatever was happening. Everybody that is, except for the young servant girl; nobody had seen her since yesterday and she was nowhere to be found. "If that scrappy little twig had anything to do with my brother, it'll be the dungeon and irons for her," threatened Pekerth Flint. Gray Flint thus ordered a massive search for the girl. "Take her alive, ye all hear me, ALIVE!!!" And so, more than 300 of the Flint's band of renegades set out across the barren, rocky and treacherous landscape and began to look in every crevasse, hole, cave, ravine and lifeless tree.  
  
Unbeknownst to the searchers, their quarry was on the other side of the mountains touching her bare feet to cool, fresh, pure mountain water. Beth gave a cry of joy and excitement as the translucent liquid swirled around her submerged ankles. What a refreshing feeling that tingled across her skin! Slowly, she let go of Jim, who had been supporting her by the arms, and began to wade further into the small river. Jim took off his boots and socks as well and relocated his 50-caliber revolver to his hip. After scanning the area to be certain no one else was nearby, he walked in after her. Beth stopped in the middle of the waist-high current and slowly began to let herself down. Her breath came quicker as the cold water reacted with her warm skin. Finally, she stopped when her shoulders were fully under water for the first time in her life. Jim came and stood nearby but didn't immerse himself.  
  
"So, uh...", Jim's thoughts tumbled over each other as he tried to say something. "...how...come you live with those beasts?" Beth looked at him and rose up with her waterlogged dress clinging to her well-formed body but Jim wasn't paying attention to that. She was silent and downcast for a minute and then spoke. "I...don't know. All I can remember is that I have lived in the castle a long time; I don't know...who my real father and mother are, or...were. Ever since I was very little, I was taught and cared for by my only friend; his name was Mr. Skept , or, at least that's what he was called...and told me to call him." She paused with a sad look in her gentle brown eyes before going on. "I know...that I don't look like anyone else that I've ever known or met—except for you." She turned her gaze to him and smiled happily. Jim returned her smile as well even though his heart was breaking for her. She looked down and continued. "Mr. Skept always told me that he was not my true father and that...he did not know-who my parents were." She sniffled as her eyes began to tear up again. Jim moved closer and put his arms around her shoulder. Beth began to sob heavily again but Jim didn't mind at all. His abandonment by his father had torn down his world, his dreams and his hope as well. Thus, he could only shed tears for her himself as she held on to him like a long-lost child. Jim and Beth held on to each other for a long time. After a while, Jim opened his eyes and stared at her long, wavy, deep-reddish hair. "Beth?" "Mm-hmm?" she answered. "Have you ever been outside of this planet? I mean, have you ever seen the Etherium from a sailing ship?" Beth pulled away and shook her head. "I...don't know what an Etherium is. I've-heard others talk about it and I've know what sailing ships look like. But...I've never traveled on one." She sniffled again. "I've never even been outside of those black mountains a long way over there." Jim followed her gaze and saw the terrible-looking range of ink-black jagged peaks covered over by enormous dark gray and black clouds. He shivered as he remembered zooming over and past them as he fled with then-unconscious Bethany between his arms as he gripped the sail-bar of his surfer. Turning back to face Beth, he sighed. "Have they hurt you before, like that ugly creep did?" She shook her head. "no, I've never been treated like that. But then again, no one except Mr. Skept ever really noticed me: to them, I was just a.....servant who does whatever they expect. Mr. Skept was my only friend until...well, one day..." She couldn't go on and dropped her head. Jim slowly moved his hand so that he wouldn't frighten her. He touched the side of her baby soft face and spoke to her in a quiet voice. "It's okay, Beth, I'll be your friend." Beth suddenly stood still and looked at him with a puzzled look. "You...sniff want to...be like, like...Mr. Skept...to me?" He nodded. "Yeah! Hey, I can be anyone that you want me to be—except a female like you!" Beth giggled at the thought; she definitely liked this boy so much—maybe even more than Mr. Skept. "I'm getting cold." She said as her body began to shake from the loss of heat. "Here, let's go dry out on the shore.", Jim offered. He held her left hand so she wouldn't slip and fall on the smooth rock on the riverbed. They made it to shore and lay back on the soft grass as the late morning sun began to dissipate the coolness of their skin and sopping clothes.  
  
Beth was suddenly was curious about her rescuer. "Jim.", she said. "Yeah?" "Where did you come from and how did you get here? And how in blue blazes [she picked up phrases like these from the pirates] where you able to sneak up and...you know...what you did to, hmm, what was his name...oh yes, Kersearge Flint?" Jim grinned a little. "Well, I'm from a planet called Montressor. It's very far away from this planet we're on now. I got here from a ship that was attacked by several of the pirate's ships themselves." The truth suddenly dawned on Beth. "Ohhh, so it was you who destroyed all those crews and their vessels!" "No, no, no, I said I was on the ship that did the attacking. I wasn't fighting against those pirates with the crew of the ship." "But, if you won and defeated all the ships that attacked yours, then why, or how did you get away and come here?"  
  
Jim was silent for a while. He had been sworn to secrecy and had not revealed his actions or mission purpose until now. He trusted Beth full- heartedly, but if the pirates got suspicious and started looking to Beth for answers, then she might be in great danger and maybe even lose her life. But on the other hand, he wanted to be her friend to the fullest extent and not lie to her; if he did and she later found out the truth, she might never believe him again. No, secrecy or not, Jim really did need her trust right now. Besides, those pirates were doomed no matter what took place. So Jim went for broke and threw all caution to the wind.  
  
He cleared his throat and began. "Well, I was—No wait, let me start from the beginning. Beth, I'm a soldier, to be more exact, I've been trained to fight enemies like pirates, outlaws, bandit and other bad guys. I was ordered to come here by the ship that you heard about and get to this planet." He went on to describe what had happened before & during the attack, how he came through the secret portal and had hidden himself in the castle. "I actually took cover in a ground crevasse which was really a vent that led to a big, underground cave. I found that it was filled with a lot of food and drink so I assumed that being a storage room that it would be mostly deserted. So I hid there and listened to what was happening and being said from small crack or porous holes in the rock. In fact, there's more than a few holes, niches and even empty magma tunnels that run through this part of the castle's foundations and walls." Beth nodded for she herself had seen deep depressions in the ceilings and high walls but never explored or looked closer. "And this morning, I was catching a little bit of sleep in one of the small tunnels when I was awakened by some loud yelling. I crawled towards the sound and found it led to a wood cabinet at the end. And I could see through the small crack between the two doors. That's how I saw what was, you know, happening." Beth nodded approvingly. "I'm so glad that you did, for I don't know what that, that...monster would have done to me. And, I...well, if it is enough...Thank-you...very much...for rescuing me from him and from there." Jim just smiled with a tender gaze that Beth was finding very contagious; in fact, Jim's entire countenance made her feel warm and tingly all over.  
  
The two of them just lay there staring at each other for a very long time. Neither of them said a word. Then, Jim lowered his gaze for a few moments and then turned it back to the still-sodden Beth, who appeared to be so lovely to him. Her now wet and clumped hair was still magnificent around her rapturing white face with her dark red eyebrows and eyelashes. Beth turned them down for a moment too and then lifted them back up. Jim smiled deeply upon seeing what he liked most about her: those tender, soft, sometimes-sad-yet-devastatingly-beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His gaze fell over her frock-covered figure and noticed her white, calloused hands that were still petite and cute as well.  
  
Jim pushed himself back up so that he was kneeling on his right leg. Beth saw and sat up with a curious look upon Jim. He turned to her and reached out his hand Beht hesitated for a little bit and then slowly, timidly, she reached out her right hand as well and laid it upon Jim's. "Beth," he began and she lifted her steady gaze to his face. "I...well, I know that there's a lot that I have to tell you about myself, but...for know, let me just say this: What I did, you know, to..." "Rescue me?", she completed his thoughts. "Yeah, I...did it so that, because...um...you're worth it. And I know that I'm pretty much a stranger to you. But I really want you to know that I care for you. And I promise- to do everything I can to make sure you're never hurt again. And someday, when all those pirates, including the one who hit you, are over with, I promise that I'll help you find your real family. I think that they're still out there so...when I'm done, getting everything taken care of, I'll help you out and bring you home and help you get back what you were...taken from."  
  
Beth looked up at him as the tears returned. To her mind, It meant one thing: He was going to help her! At last, she had found a true friend who truly wanted to help her and bring her to her real family and home. She was so overcome with emotion that she didn't know what to say. So she just reached up, wrapped her arms around Jim's back and pulled him to her as his arms did the same. They were silent for a while and then Beth whispered with a slight catch in her throat. "Th-tha-thank...You...J-j-j-Jim!" With that, she lapsed into another round of happy grieving. As she stroked his strong, muscular back, Beth closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Jim's body, his warmth and soft hair. "Jim...promise me, please, promise...that...you'll never leave me. I don't want to be alone ever again." Jim was silent and thought for a while. He pushed himself back as a Beth appeared worried and a little frightened. "Beth, I wish I could say...I mean, I wish I could really promise that. But, I 've lived long enough to know that...I can't dictate or control everything that's going to happen or guarantee that nothing will separate us forever. But I can promise this: No matter what happens to either You or me, I'll always come for you, fight for you, defend you, help you, care for you and guide you as long as you and I are alive—anywhere, anytime and in anyway!"  
  
Beth smiled deeply as one final tear ran down here face. Now, she was satisfied and well-assured that someone she now-loved would take very good care of her. Now, she felt that she could do anything without fear or concern because this boy would be hers and her only friend like no one else. Now, her long years of solitude, hidden feeling & longings were no more; instead, the days ahead of her seemed filled with hope and bright promise that could only come true one day. 


	15. Two Unexpected Returns

Three days after learning of Jim's extremely-dangerous mission, Sarah was still desperately concerned and heavily shaken—even to the point where she could no longer focus on running the Inn; she was just so, so...depressed that Amelia and Delbert insisted that she give up her position until Jim returned safely. So the Grumps, a family that had long been the Benbow's first and most loyal clients and friends of the Hawkins and Dopplers, took up some of the administrative duties. However, B.E.N. still needed assistance in food preparation and procurement. So with Sarah's permission, Mr. Grump posted a notice in the town for an experienced chef/cook who could prepare excellent dishes and food platters for a substantial sum of 145 droubloons a month. But it was a little while before someone answered the advertisement. In fact, it was two certain people who came calling one day at the Benbow Inn....  
  
"Miss-us Grump?", called a diner from one of the tables. "Yes, yes," answered the somewhat-flustered amphibianite as she pattered over to the dining area. My but this job was quite a chore; poor Sarah Hawkins must have had unnatural stamina to accommodate arriving guests, waiting on diners and overseeing the cooking, baking and other work that B.E.N. was up to his head in—literally! Anyway, the plump, affable Mr.s Grump had just seen to the guests order for more sweetened iced tea when the front door bell rang as the door was opened. Mr. Grump was sitting on a tall chair behind the lobby podium filling in the guestbook and revenue ledgers when two unknown men came up to the counter. Mr. Grump looked up with curiosity and then put down his quill pen. "Ah Gentlemen, Welcome to the Benbow Inn. What service may I be of to you both?" The bigger and evidently older of the two stepped forward to speak while his companion gazed all around the interior as far as he could see. "Well, I's jest here ya see, t' answer this here notice-", and he held up the paper requesting a cook, "-that yeh've got for a cook. Ya see, I's done more th'n me fair share of galley trade and fixin' hearty fillin's 'n such. And I's more'n ready ta be the best cook that yeh've ever seen b'fore." Mr. Grump smiled. "Very well then. If you are highly-skilled in culinary duties, your pay shall be increased by at least 25 more droubloons if that is sufficient for you, Sir." "Ahhh, tis more'n this 'ole body's used to. Yeh've got yerself a cook 'n yeh won't be displeased." With that, the big-bellied stranger stuck out his human hand—and Mr. Grump duly noted that the massive man was in fact a cyborg. Nonetheless, he extended his small, green hand and shook vigorously. "And how might you be served, Sir?" Mr. Grump addressed the other man who slowly turned with a bright-eyed stare and fascinated look. He walked over to the counter as well. "Is...I mean...does Sarah-Hawkins...still live here?", he asked with a puzzled expression. Mr. Grump didn't answer right away. Thee was something about the stranger that seemed quite familiar to him. Perhaps he was related to someone Mr. grump already knew or once-knew? He just shook his head to clear away such nonsense and cleared his throat. "Why, yes sir, this is the current residence of the honorable Mrs. Sarah Hawkins. And who shall I say asks for her, if I may be so bold?" The man was silent for a moment and then cleared his throat too. In a somewhat nervous tone he said, "Well...tell her that—"  
  
Sarah was up in her room sitting at her dark, carved-wood desk and trying-just trying-to put down her thoughts, to pour out her anguish, her concerns and her tender love for her sometimes wayward-but-still-obedient- and-loyal son. In short, she was trying to write a love & gratitude letter for Jim. But with every thought that she tried to translate into written words through her hand, more tears graced her soft eyes and she could go no further than five words at a time. After a while, she just leaned her head in her hand and lowered her quill pen. Her thoughts continued unabated until there was a small knock on her bedroom door. Though it was only a little noise, Sarah was startled a bit. She turned to face it and wiped her eyes. Then she stood, walked over and opened it to find Mathilda Grump, the petite pig-tailed blonde girl that loved to help B.E.N. with food—mostly eating it though! "Oh Hello, Mathilda. What is it?" "Missus Sarah, there's a man, down the stairs that wants to speak with you." This came across as a little foreboding to the 36 year-old woman: Was it a messenger from Naval Command bringing bad news concerning Jim? Or could it be someone who just wanted to speak to her about the open position in the kitchen? These thoughts ran through her head before she gave up wondering and followed Mathilda down the 5 flights of stairs. Just as the two of them reached the main lobby floor, Sarah looked up and saw the two men standing inside of the dining hall doorway who saw her at the same time as well. One was a massive hulk with what appeared to be metal appendages for the right arm and leg. The other man...Sarah hesitantly walked forward to get a better look. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped as her eyes went wide as the mouth of a 64-pounder cannon. It, no, it couldn't be....after all these years....? She just stared and stared for the longest time ever. Finally, she got over her shock just enough to say the name of the man she'd long-loved and still wished for after more than 10 years.  
  
Meanwhile, on the "pirate's" planet...  
  
The first search group of pirates to scale the summit of the black mountain's ridgeline looked down upon the rich, sumptuous, fragrant, pure and unspoiled land that stretched for miles away from the Flint's domain. All six of them in the group stopped and the biggest one, a long-fanged black-wolf with bat-like wings and claws, stepped onto a nearby boulder. "You Servant-Girl!!!", he yelled with all the oxygen within his smoke- scarred lungs. "We know that you're out there, now HEAR THIS!!!!"  
  
Jim and Beth both heard the echo of the command despite the distance of six miles that separated the duo from the jagged, dangerous border. They looked in that direction and listened. Beth was immediately frightened and instinctively wrapped her arms around Jim. Likewise, he embraced her tightly and turned his body as if to shield her from the vocal barrage.  
  
But the fire-eyed lupine creature couldn't see them in the forest far away and continued. "We Know What You've Done!!! And The Captain is RIGHTFULLY DISMAYED with Yeh!! But IF you come back Now and Give yourself up,HE'LL BE SURE to Give YEH a Second Chance!! Now Don't Think Ye can HIDE From US; We're going to FIND YOU and Bring Yeh BACK, Dead or Alive!!!!! Now CHOOSE, WHAT'LL IT BE!?!?!?!" Having said this, the pirate extracted his giant spatha blade and pointed it out towards the expansive valley below. With several roars and jeers the band of space scum set off down the slope towards the plain below.  
  
Beth was shaking with horror and fright. She did not want to give herself up, Not after what she received from the hand of Kearsarge Flint. "Oh Jim," she turned to him with anguish in her lovely voice. "Please don't let them take me." Jim was silent as his thoughts began to pile up one-by- one. He had not planned on his reconnaissance to suddenly end right here; there was still so much more that he needed to scout out and discover for the Galmuthian Squadron before they arrived. But if the pirates were fully- alert and on the prowl, then there would be very little chance of both him and Bethany slipping past them without detection. And if the pirates had any inclination that they were being spied upon, there was little chance of them being taken by surprise when the Naval fleet arrived. Jim realized that his job was still undone: he still needed to locate and analyze any artillery, booby traps, hidden passages and other defenses that the castle ruins contained.  
  
Jim thought for a long while and then turned to speak to Beth's worried face. "Beth, no matter what happens, those pirates have already been found out. In fact, there's a large fleet of ships coming to destroy them and their hideout. But I've got to go and find out what the pirate's have to fight back with. If I don't, the Flint's will ambush and destroy the warship fleet. Then You and I will be easier for them to hunt down." Beth nodded even though she didn't fathom what Jim was going to say. "So what shall we do?" Jim was grim-faced for a moment and then looked back towards the mountains. "We've got to go back there and sneak past those rats coming this way. We do that and we can hide where they'll never expect you—right under the castle!" "You mean, where I just came from!?!?", questioned the now-terrified girl. "Oh, I don't want to go back and be discovered!" "Hey, hey, I'm here. I helped you before, I'll do my best to keep you out of their sight. We just got to be careful and very, very quiet. I know we can do it! And if they do find you, just say that you heard them coming and gave up and returned. That way, you can just make it look like you ran away to hide for a while." "But if they think someone helped me, how could they believe what I say to them?" "Just...insist that you were too stunned and hurt to see anything after he hit you and that you just ran to hide." Beth thought for a few long minutes and then nodded. "But Jim, please don't leave me to them! Don't let them take me and hurt me like before." She turned her sorrowful face down and whispered desperately. "Please...I'd rather die....but I want to live!" Jim cupped here smooth face and smiled widely at her. "Beth, I'd rather be pummeled myself by those pirates than let them hurt you in any way. You won't...uh...die. You're going to be fine; just stay with me and I'll guide you every step of the way."  
  
He looked up, scanned the area and stood up. "We got to get going," he said as he offered his hand. She accepted and they briskly walked back to where Jim's bags and surfer were. Jim smoothly shouldered his backpack and weapons before kneeling down to turn on his board. As it whined and hummed to life, it rose about a foot off the ground which made Beth gasp and step back in shock. Jim looked back at her startled face and reached out his arm to her elbow. "Hey, it's okay, it's just a machine—something that I use to travel around a lot. Look," he slowly but gently pulled her closer although Beth was still wary of what she was seeing. To demonstrate, Jim stepped up on it and pressed the foot button to deploy the solar sail. But that only made Bethany jump back again. "Jim, please, I, I....don't, know what..." "It's alright, Beth. Here, take my hand. It won't hurt you, I promise...please, trust me?" But, she hesitated for a little while. "Look, those pirates could be along any moment. We've got to get as far away from them as we can. I said I'll keep you safe and I won't forget that. Please, just trust me." Finally, Beth sighed and though she was still nervous, she took Jim's hand and let him gently lead her up onto the levitating board. "Now hold on to this bar with both hands and don't let go until this ride is over.", Jim instructed her. Beth did so as Jim placed his hands next to hers on the grip bar himself so that his arms were on either side of her. Then, he stepped back with his right foot onto the ignition lever and the engine spewed a thick orange flame that rocketed them forward as Beth gave out a loooooooonng scream of terror from the heart-stopping speed. They raced between the trees & bushes and out into an open field where Jim steered the craft higher and higher into the sky until they were above the clouds. Jim reduced speed so they could just cruise along and talk. A few moments after the surfer had settled into the cruise mode, Beth turned to give Jim an angry glare. "You, You...you tricked me!! You said that..." "Hey, I'm sorry. This is just the way my solar surfer works, it always goes fast—even when it starts like this." "But...why didn't you tell me...that it goes like this?" "I'm sorry, Beth, I just wanted to get away before we were found. I was kind of in a hurry, but just 'cause this thing is fast doesn't mean it'll hurt you. I know, it can seem scary at first, but if you just be brave and keep riding it like I do, you'll get accustomed to it, I promise." "Oh, well then, if you say so. But don't surprise me like that again, promise?" "Yeah, I do." Jim smiled at her with a little smugness in his expression.  
  
They continued on for a few more miles as they approached the still mass of black, smoke-like clouds that covered the Flint's domain. "Keep yourself steady," Jim instructed Beth, "We're going in." With that, Jim accelerated straight into the edge of the clouds and they disappeared from any sight.  
  
Finally, after several minutes, Jim dropped altitude so that they were just under the cloud ceiling. Beth just had to look down and see the foreboding terrain below. Jim, however, was looking ahead to see the castle-fortress coming into view. He kept the surfer as high and close to the cloud ceiling as possible to avoid being sighted and fired on. Of course, Jim had constructed and outfitted his surfer to be stealthy and un-obtuse as possible for instances that required infiltration and scouting. So he reduced speed just enough to reduce the exhaust flume yet keep them at the current altitude. "Jim, how are we...going to...you know, get back on the ground?" "The same way we got up, except I just steer forward towards the ground below. But I got to warn you: we'll have to drop quickly or they'll see us. So, hold on as tight as you can! I'm going to stop the motor now," and Jim stepped on the lever again to shut off the engine which made a low descending, humming noise, "Now get ready! We're going to start slowing down and falling, but don't worry—I'm not letting go off you. We'll be on the ground soon, I Promise." Beth nodded apprehensively as she felt the machine slow and the board's nose gradually began to point down until they were aiming for the rocky surface below at a 55 degree angle. The surfer's altitude dial showed that they were less than 4,000 feet and falling faster. They continued to gain vertical speed—faster and faster 'til Beth felt that she was going to DIE! Her heart must be dropping out of her bosom and she nearly stopped breathing! This has never happened to her before! Oh when would it be over! Her wish came true when Jim suddenly reignited the engine and the surfer powered back to life again—only a hundred feet from the ground. Beth started gasping and hauling in as much air as her shrunken lungs needed; her heart's rhythm began to slow to normal once again as well. When she was steady again, she looked around at the landscape zooming by. "The castle's behind us," Jim answered her unspoken question. Beth twisted her head to her left and spotted the structure receding into the distance. But Jim wasn't going far and he dropped speed in order to land. The 9-foot board slowly, very slowly fell down and down until they were slowly sliding on a 1-foot layer of air. Finally, they came to a complete stop as the craft hovered in place. "Go ahead, it's safe to step down," Jim said. He took and held Beth's left hand as she gingerly lowered herself to the rocky ground. 


	16. Flint Strategy & Old Enemies

After nearly 45 minutes of walking over the treacherous rocky, black terrain, the boy-girl duo slowed in their steps; the castle was near. Jim silently dropped to the ground and crawled behind a jutting rock spire formation. Beth followed right behind. Once there, Jim put his pointer finger to his lips to signal "stay quiet". He then leaned over and listened with his ear to the ground for about 40 seconds. He lifted his head and looked at her. "There has to be a passageway through the rock somewhere around here. I could hear some vibrations like voice echoes through the ground." His companion nodded in a barely perceptible motion. Jim slowly got to his feet and slowly rose in a low, crouching form. He motioned Beth to follow and they sneaked from one formation to another and another and another as Jim did the same listening procedure over again. "Why are you doing this?", Bethany asked with a bit of frustration from the "moves". "I'm trying to find where the voices are loudest and feel if there's any cool breeze on the ground. That means there's an opening around here."

He kept up this routine for another minute until he felt a cool waft of air at last! He kept his hand in the stream and followed it in the direction it was coming from until he came upon a overhanging rock that seemed to sit over a dark, black hole. As Beth caught up with Jim, he knelt down and stuck his head forward to listen. Yeah, the voices were definitely coming from somewhere down there and he was going to investigate.

Slowly, cautiously, Jim took off his big backpack and rummaged through it till he found a strong length of rope. He unraveled a section and motioned for Beth to come closer. Soon as she did, he leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to crawl down the hole. I need you to hold onto this end up here to support me; just sit down and brace your feet against the rocks on either side. This is how we'll do it: If I start to pull really hard on the rope, then you start pulling as hard as you can and help me climb back up. If I pull very gently, that means it's safe to come down. But if nothing happens after 5 minutes, then that means I've been caught or hurt. But don't come after me! Just take my surfer and weapons and pack and hide in the nearest crevasse that you can find and stay there. Wait until the attack comes—from the warships that I told you about—and there's no more fighting. If you see soldiers in uniforms with long rifles, go and tell them what happened." Beth listened with a countenance that grew more fearful as she slowly began to fathom Jim's words. "You meanâthatâyou-might-get-killed?" She immediately burst in to tears and clutched Jim's chest. "Oh Jim, please don't go. I don't want you to dieâ.please, don't." Jim pulled her closer and whispered: "Shhhhhhhhh, it's alright, I know what to do. I've been in danger before. I'll always come back for you as long as I'm alive. Trust me, you're more than worth returning for." He dabbed off her tears with his left hand before tying himself with the rope end in his right hand. Once done, he held out the other end for her to hold. She put out her hand to take it and Jim's grasped hers in a firm yet gentle reassuring grip. They exchanged smiles and Jim let go to lower himself into a prone position. Before he set off down the hole, He turned his head back and said, "Once I'm down there safe, I'll pull gently and you lower yourself feet-first; just hold onto the rope as strongly as you can." He gave her _that smile_ again and then in one smooth, fluid motion slid himself face first down the hole.

Beth, still uneasy, placed herself as Jim instructed and observed the rope snaking down in short intervals. For about five minutes, the cotton cord would stop for about 5 to 25 seconds and then run further for about 20 to 45 seconds. Then, the rope slowed to a stop. Beth tensed and waited for about 5 more minutes. After an unbearably loooooooong time, she felt several small tugs on the section in her hand. She suddenly realized that the rope needed to be tied down. Looking around her, she realized that there was nothing suitable to tie it to. So, she set down the rope, got up from her position and rolled over the largest boulder she could find. Beth set the entire slack in a circle and rolled the humongous rock onto the rope so that it partially hid the opening and completely sat on the length. She noticed the rope vibrating as Jim gave a few more tugs. She tugged back gently and reached for Jim's pack. Attaching it via short strap to her ankle, she took a deep breath and started inching her way down, feet-first with the big bag in front of her.

As she let herself down the nearly-vertical yet wide-enough shaft, her ears became attuned to several voices talking in loud volumes. She recognized them as those of the Flint's. The farther she slid down, the clearer the noises became. After traveling 18 feet, the shaft turned straight down in a plumb line-straight vertical fall; she gripped the rope tighter and hesitated. Finally, she gulped really hard and continued to let herself down with her feet pressed terribly hard against the wall. In this pose, she walked down the tunnel and kept her head looking down towards a rock shelf that was slightly illuminated like light coming from under a door. She quickened her pace yet did her best to make certain she did not make loud noises. Finally, she was right above the shelf where the bag touched the surface. Beth nearly emitted a scream when she saw a hand reach out and take the pack; she took a few deep breaths to calm down and remember that it was Jim's hand. Beth saw him stick his head out from the small cubby hole he was positioned in and look up towards her with a beckoning motion from his right hand. Beth slowly let herself down noiselessly and scooted in next to Jim. "The whole clan of the brother's are down in that room," he whispered into her ear. "I've got this tiny phonograph that's relaying what they say onto a disk." He pointed to the box near the light opening with a small cone facing the direction of the voices. "It'll play back every word they are saying down there. We might be able to find out something important." Just then, there was a loud banging noise and another voice speaking in a high pitch. Jim and Beth laid down on their bellies to get closer and hear.

"Beg yer pardon , Sirs—""PARDON!?!?!? PARDON?!?!?!? WHAT SORT'A REQUEST IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ARE YE AS STONE DEAF 'N DUMB AS THOSE SQUIDMEATS THAT WE'VE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF!?!?!?!?!?!?! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!" "Y-y-y-ye-ye-yes-yes-yes, s-s-s-s-s-si-si-sir-sirsâI've just come here to sayâwe haveâ.moreâmoreâfriends." "WHAT?!?!?! You mean that—" "No, no, no, no, no sir, I mean, more scoundrels likeâusâand they-want-to-speak-with, withâyou, all youâsirs."

Nobody said anything for a minute. Then, Pekerth Flint said, "Sho'em in!!!" The door shut as the messenger left. A few seconds later, it opened again and there was a strangely familiar tapping noise that sounded like several exoskeleton legs clicking on the stone floor.

Suddenly, Jim recognized the sounds: Butâit couldn't be!!!! Here, Alive???? A few seconds later, his terrible fears were set in stone.

"Grrraaay Flint, I pressssume." "Aye, and who be ye?", snapped the eldest and senior brother. "Sssssssscroop isssss the name. I'm here to inform you that yooooou've " "And how would you know that?", spoke up Sherven Flint. "What gives you such reason to believe thus?", added Kashir. "Becausssssse, I've beeen informed thatâthe encounter, between your sssssshhhhhipssss were ssssssset-up for ssssuch an engagement—by the Royal Interssssstellar Navy! I'll be short—they knew where you were-all-this-time." "WHAT, THEY'VE KNOWN SLL ABOUT US !?!?!? THIS ?!?!?! FOR HOW LONG ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "I only know what an old shipmate, Mr. Onus by name, has told me. He sssayssss that he wasssss lookout for the warship, disguised as a ssssurveyor's vessel, and crewed by a trained sssssoldiers and ssssailors ready to fight and take on the like's of usssss." Nobody was asking questions so Scroop pressed on. "Twas when ye fell for their ruse that yer fate was sealed. The sssssship could only claim eight casssualties from your effortsss. Only ssssseven wounded; none dead nor dying." "We All know the Outcome!!!!," roared Carter Flint in seething pride. "Just tell us HOW MUCH the Bloody Navy knows 'bout us." "That I cannot say, 'cept that they can now trumpet in their ports 'n ssssstreets that a grand outpost of piratessss hasss been umasssked. And there isssss no hiding or hope of being forgotten."

Scroop let this all sink in for a few minutes. Then, Jamal Flint spoke up. "Ye say that cursed piece of flotsam took only eight casualties—and only seven wounded but no dead. What does that mean?" "It meansssss," slithered Scropp with a very tight, hateful glare in his yellow eyes, "that one of the crew is sssstill unaccounted for. And I know who it be. Perhaps he'ssssss even here, among this very fortresssssss." "What are you speaking about???", demanded Sherven. "I'm speaking aboouutâthat cabin boyyy!" "Eh, what cabin boy?? Ye mean a little scrap of bonzabeast droppings???" "No, I meanâTHE cabin boy, the one who—", and Scroop went on to relate to them the tale of the Treasure Planet venture from his viewpoint. He fairly sizzled with heat and fury when it came to the last encounter between him and Jim Hawkins, the boy that helped thwart the entire mutiny and plans of obtaining the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. "It's that boy who flung me into the Etherium where I was llllost for 2 dayssss, 'til I came upon a meteor that connnnveyed me to the nearest porrrt." "And what makes ye so certain thae lad would be here?", Jamal, "How could it be?" "My frrriend , Mr. Onus, ssssaid he recognized the boy from our lllllast voyage. And when the battle was over, he wasssssâunaccounted for." "And how do you suppose," queried Pekerth, "a simple cabin boy could situate himself here-without our know-how of it?" "Ssssimple asss he may beee, the boy is cccclever and dangerous," Scroop spat with disturbed memories. "Cunning enough to ssssneak around and sssstick his nose where it sshouldn't. And he learned from the Interssstellar Academy."

"HA!!!", laughed the unimpressed Carter Flint, "You come a three weeks journey into Our Realm just to make us quake in our boots 'cause of a stringy speck from that-thatâmeat factory??? I've yet to see any—""And ye WILL!!!", interrupted Scroop. "I sssaid that the boy is clever, More than either of any of you all in thisss room. Mark me, that boy didn't abandon sssshhhhhip to get away from a fight; he has ssssssomething in mind—maybe against all of you." The brothers just glared back at him; they were not moved by this news but Scroop wasn't discouraged.

"We'll take thought to what yeh've told us," Gafter Flint stated slowly to convey that they'd heard enough, "and if that boy is laying low within our borders, he shall be captured and drawn of whatever scuttlebutt that can tell us everything. Jamal, have the guards the Razorbacks ready the garrison to search every corner and crevice of this whole wretched land. Leave Nothing Untouched!" Jamal stood and strode for the double wooden doors.

Once gone, the others returned their gaze to Scroop who remained posed and steady in his spot and expression. "You and whatever rabble ye've dragged up with yeh are more than welcome to remain here and seek out yer'fearsome, cunning and ferocious cabin boy'", uttered Gray Flint with an air of mockery at the mention of the foe. "But you shall be required and expected to assist us should there be any more trouble like we've been cursed with as of this time." "Your request is—""THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!!!!! Ye stepped foot on our soil so ye'll be answering to every call we make!!! And Yeh's not leaving this planet 'til we say so!!!! From now on, every step ye make is only because we say ye can take it!!! You do as we say 'n maybe ye shall have yer revenge on that boy! Dismissed!!!" With that , Scroop growled, slunk his shoulders and exited.

As he did, Jamal came back in and silently closed the door again. After quickly seating himself, all eyes turned to Flint who stood with crossed arms and an authoritive glare. Nothing was said for a few moments. Then Sherven spoke up: "Brother, yeh think his words bear any weight?" Gray didn't move or answer for about half a minute. "That shall be determined soon enough," he began, "but this is certain: Our Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather's trove has been both discovered and lost. And if it's true that the boy he spoke of led the way and survived whatever traps or surprises and escaped, then that Scroop has more than enough reason to be wary—and so shall We be!" Kashir Flint joined in. "Much as I couldn't give two toots 'bout any Naval Academy, I can't help but feel that any who could escape the demise of our forefather's planet and live to earn some fighting skills might very-well be part of whatever the Navy's got in for us. If that Scroop be true, then certain I am that the shrimp be more than a match for the likes of us." "Bah," yelled Carter, "Nothing but hoo-haw if ye ask me! We've all seen more battles 'n ships 'n dangers 'n traps than either one of those primp-nosed, lace-feathered pups could even dream up in their sleep. Nobody outside this system knows even—" "ARE YE EVEN AWAKE, Yeh crumpled piece 'o fish flesh?!?!?!?!?", screamed Gray at the top of his lungs, "OF COURSE SOMEBODY KNOWS!!!! THAT BLOODY SHIP GOT AWAY, Didn't It?!!?!? And now we're sitting here, cowering behind our own coats and buttons 'cause of our lads own blunders!!!!" None of the other Flint's answered until their brother had ceased his heaving breaths.

Pekerth raised his hand to request to speak. Gray nodded and his younger brother stood to face them all. "I believe in me heart that, mayhap, one of us have already been witness to the said boy's presence—though that one and we be ignorant to the possibility." "You meanâ," began Kashir Flint, "thatâKearsargeâhe saw, I mean...was attacked by—" "Aye, the boy," answered Pekerth, "Our brother is far too strong to possibly have been subdued by any servant girl. I believe the boy took him by surprise, maybe even ambushed him before Kearsarge could know what was what." The others took this with chagrin and their minds churned over the possibilities. "And I suppose then," Gray suggested, "that thisâboy made off with the servant to wherever he is now?" "Aye, that could very well tell us why we've yet to receive any sign of the girl's whereabouts." "But why would any young whelp want to come this far here and sneak around? Spying for the naval fleet , maybe?" "Exactly what I fear, Jamal. If they've been trailing us longer than we know, there be no reason they wouldn't attempt infiltration." "You mean," commented Kashir, "that whole clash that took out a fifth of our squadron was all to-toâsneak in a spy? And a boy at that?" "It's not inconceivable; perhaps they sent in this boy because he was on Treasure Planet." "Aye, and probably got him well-trained for sniffing out the likes of us.", muttered Gafter. "No Way!", spat Carter, "No One—not sailor, cabin boy nor spy—shall ever take us down on this ground that Nathaniel J. Flint took with his might." "Aye, well said brother," agreed Gray. "On this planet, we've got all the card decks; It'll be bad—NO, terrible—for the fleet if they come this far!!! I'll make sure that they are taken for all that they've got, AND PAY WITH ALL THEIR GUTS AND FLESH FOR EACH OF OUR SEVEN SHIPS WE LOST!!!!!!!"

"AYE-AYE!!!!!," roared each of Gray's siblings. With a final look, Gray nodded and said, "That is all I have to say: Gafter, ready the 90-pounder batteries; Carter, organize the ship crews for gunnery practice and don't let a derringer be rusty or dirty. Jamal, you and Kashir will inspect the walls, turrets, caverns and round up some of our ragglers to set up a line of defense with whatever we've got. If all of it is rubble, we'll make it the bloodiest defended heap of garbage that can cut down a whole division of attackers!!!" Gafter, Carter, Jamal and Kashir left to carry out their orders.

Gray then turned to Pekerth. "Brother, you and I will speak to Mr. Scroop and his entourage. We'll make sure they spit out everything they've got in their pudding heads." "Aye, let's do it—For the memory of Nathaniel Flint!!" "Aye, in his memory!" They both stood and exited the room.


	17. Moving in for the Kill

Jim reached out his hand and turned off the phonograph. For a long, long, long time he didn't speak or look at Beth. He just kept his head down and let his thoughts run through his cluttered mind. Beth was kind and perceptive enough to let Jim meditate upon what they'd listened to. Finally, Jim snapped out of his trance and turned to his partner. "We're in more trouble now. That spider-psycho tried to kill me last time we met." "Kill you?" Beth was taken back with horror. "Yeah. If he finds me this time, I'll definitely be killed." "NO JIM, "Beth nearly yelled before Jim motioned for her o be more quiet. "No, I won't let that happen, not to you." she stammered with a growing strain of courage that steeped from her concern for his safety. "I…don't want to lose you." Jim grinned slightly. "You sound like my mother; she says the same thing." Beth nodded as her beautiful eyelashes tried to hold back another flow of tears. Jim noticed her concern and gave her another comforting embrace. With that, Beth regained her composure and confidence.

It was 3:25 PM at the Interstellar Observatory on the spaceport, Omasilam. The rabbit-like astronomer was inspecting the Chautauqua Barrens through the highest-powered telescope. He was watching for any movement in a set grid about 32 leagues away from the battle area where the RLS _Ulterior_ skirmished with the pirates.

He was slowly scanning through the sector when all of a sudden he stopped and swung the scope back a few degrees. He relocated the image of what he'd seen: a flashing light that seemed to be emanating from a shadowy orb. He focused in on it as much as possible. Then he turned away to run over to a voice pipe. "Observatory to station command, observatory to station command." Observatory, this is station command, go ahead." "Sir, I've got a signal message being flashed from Area 32, Section 192 of the Chautauqua Barrens! It's a tiny white light—hydrogen laser based, I assume!" "Very well. Hold coordinates; we're sending a decryption officer down there right away. Don't lose it!" "Aye, Sir, holding coordinates." He ran back over to lock in the telescope's position settings. He wasn't aware of what was happening; he was only expected to watch for any signals coming from the Barrens.

In a few minutes, the officer arrived and the astronomer escorted him over to the massive lens. Inserting a special lamp, the officer stuck one eye onto the view lens and began to communicate with the unknown correspondent.

Back in the Interstellar Naval Headquarters, right inside of the Strategic Command room, Admiral Creed was briefing a large group of rear admirals, ship captains and marine colonels about the upcoming assault against the pirate's garrison. At the end of the massive, gargantuan table sat Sarah Hawkins with Amelia & Delbert Doppler. They were waiting for the end of the conference to speak with the Fleet Admiral for any news that might concern Jim or what had happened since the battle.

Just then, a marine corporal burst through one of the side doors and smartly walked over to the table. He saluted crisply and handed Admiral Creed a white envelope with a stamped "urgent" across it. The Admiral saluted back and was reading the contents before the door clicked shut after the aide.

Admiral Creed read for about 7 seconds before his eyes grew wider and he looked up. "Gentlemen, the time is now near. We must move Now and Quickly before we lose any advantage in our attack." All the officers arose as the Commander-in-Chief began to give orders. "Admiral Greene, Colonel Packer, prepare your forces to embark in one hour-half. The rest of you, gather your personnel and return to your ships: we embark in," he pulled out and studied his pocket watch, "two hours. We have less than 48 hours of opportunity and we shall not miss it. That is all." With that, the Colonels, Captains and Generals took their logbooks and exited the room.

Once they were gone, the Dopplers and Sarah stood and walked over to speak with the Admiral. He adjusted his reading spectacles and looked up. "Please be seated." They did and he began the discourse. "Mrs. Hawkins, let me begin by saying that I and the rest of the committee who chose your son for this mission are sorry if we've caused you any distress or over-concern by our actions and procedures. We are very interested in his welfare and safety for your all's sake and are determined to keep him alive at any cost." Sarah just nodded with a still-saddened expression but Captain Amelia spoke up. "Is there anything, Sir, that could possibly suggest to his current status and welfare?" "As a matter of fact, this transmittal which just arrived seems to imply that he is well and at least still undiscovered." All three of them perked up. "He sent that letter to you just now?" queried Delbert. "No, he sent this _message_ to our nearest spaceport, Omasilam. This is what it says." He cleared his throat and reread it out loud.

CHAUTAUQUA BARRENS, UNKNOWN LOCATION. STOP.

ADMIRAL CREED. STOP.

CHILDREN ARE GETTING READY FOR BED. STOP. HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU COME & SAY GOOD NIGHT BEFORE THEY PULL THE COVERS OVER THEIR HEADS. STOP.

TOOK ONE OF THEIR TOYS AWAY, THEY WANT IT BACK. STOP.

ROOM IS MESSY. STOP.

SIGNED, JIM. STOP.

He folded the note back up and looked back at his audience of three. They were dumbfounded by the wording and couldn't make head or tails of the meaning—if there was. But the Admiral had presumed upon their ignorance and "translated". "It's quite simple, truthfully. The nouns in the sentences stand for specific things or creatures we've designated with code names so as to further protect the secrecy of the mission.

But allow me to enlighten you all: The "_children_" are the band of pirates that occupy a certain portion of the planet; the phrase "_getting ready for bed_" indicates they are preparing for battle; the second line means your son, Mrs. Hawkins, recommends that we make haste to catch them before their preparations are complete." "And the rest?", asked Amelia with a slanted, still-puzzled look. The Grizzly-like officer turned his gaze back to the note as he reopened it. "The "room" is their fortress which he indicates as being in a state of highly-sensitive unrest or "_messy_". It's the third line that somewhat concerns me." "What does it mean, Admiral Sir?", Sarah pleaded. "It means….that…sigh…he's…" "What? He's done WHAT?!?!", Delbert nearly screamed in a nearly-frantic tone. "Patience, Doctor, patience; the sentence rewords itself to say that he's released a hostage or captive of theirs…and they're on to his trail." Sarah gasped. "Oh No, Not Jim!!" "Please rest assured, Mrs. Hawkins, Jim, oh, I mean…well, never mind, we'll just stick with first names. Anyway, Jim knows exactly what to do in such scenarios as this; I'm sure that you, Mr. & Mrs. Doppler, are well familiar with his experience and expertise in such instances as this, am I correct?" The couple both nodded with Delbert doing so more briskly than his wife.

Sarah just held her pose; yes, she was confident in her son's abilities but she was very conscious of the fact that Jim was by himself with no assurance of returning alive. She leaned forward in a gesture of wanting to speak that Admiral Creed recognized. "You may say whatever you wish, Mrs. Sarah—if I may go on a first name basis."

She nodded and went ahead. "I want to go with the men-excuse me-soldiers who are going to fight those…pirates. I want to be there to find out if Jim is well or…" She ceased speaking as her countenance turned somber again. But Admiral Creed just smiled and nodded generously. "That is possible and will be arranged if you can and are willing to leave her immediately, Mrs. Hawkins."

No sooner had the words exited his mouth then Amelia quickly half-stood and addressed him with an urgent tone. "Uh, Admiral Creed Sir, If I may have your permission to speak?" "You have it, Captain.", he replied politely. "If it is suitable to your ease and benefit, I would like to request that I may provide transportation for my dear friend, Sarah Hawkins here. I am still, if I may be so forward, declared captain of the Royal Lancastrian Ship _Legacy_ and I, as well as certain people I am well familiar and intimate with, are very eager to see to young James safe and sound. Therefore, with your permission, I'd like to accompany the assault fleet—in the vanguard, of course—along with a select and well-trusted crew of my choice." She finished speaking and stood erect. Admiral Creed leaned on his elbow and rubbed his left pointer finger over his lips. After a long pause, he resumed his pose and smiled broadly. "Your request is granted, Captain. Now there is no time to lose! Gather whatever crew, passengers and provisions you shall require; we'll rendezvous at the Nobles Belt in approximately 12 light-hours. Now, let's all clear the room and go bring home our boy!" "Aye-Aye, Sir,"

**Back on the pirate's hidden planet…**

The two "escapees" both emerged back out into the darkened, rocky landscape. Jim helped Beth climb out of the hole and then retrieved his gear. "Now, where do we go?" demanded Beth with a little impatience from the effort of sneaking around without doing anything. Jim just shook the cave dust out of his hair and put his hands on his hips. "We' go scout for their defense: cannons, trip-wires, buried explosives—they've got to have something concocted to protect their hideout." He buckled his revolver and 3 ammo belts onto his hip, loaded his 42" sniper rifle and did likewise for the long carabine. With that done, he held it out to Bethany. She leaned back slightly in surprise. "Go ahead, it's alright, you'll need it.", Jim reassured her. She hesitantly reached out and slid her small, white hand around the barrel. Jim came over and stood beside her. "Ever—" "Why yes, Jim, I've watched how the pirates use theirs which are similar." Jim was surprised; he hadn't thought that maybe she had some foresight in operating a firearm. "Oh cool, so…you know how to load a rifle too?" Beth shook her head without embarrassment. "I don't remember that." "Oh, it's simple. Here watch." He demonstrated on his own rifle and she then did the same on hers—flawlessly. Jim congratulated her and shouldered his pack. Just for reassurance, he placed his right arm around her shoulders and with his left, he grasped the long rifle. Thus set, they set out quietly as possible, keeping their eyes and ears alert for any sight or sound of the ultra-wary foe.


	18. Many guns here, a few ships there

After sneaking behind rock formations and piles and darting from boulders to other boulders for nearly 500 yards, Beth stumbled upon a depression that gave a metallic sound when she unintentionally tripped into it. Jim doubled back to help her but stopped when he heard the metallic sound. He held up his hand and knelt down to look at the sandy depression. He dug aside the sand and brushed around the circle until he uncovered a massive, 15 foot-wide steel, spiral-door circle. "What is it?", asked Beth. "A cannon pit. It hides one of the gigantic guns that are usually on ships" Jim answered with apprehension in his voice. "There's got to be more than a hundred of these around here." Quickly, he pulled out of his cargo pants pocket a discus that looked like two bronze saucers stuck together. He pressed a button and a purple-colored holographic map grew out of the contraption; Beth couldn't keep herself from staring at it as she realized it depicted the castle-fortress and surrounding land and mountains. Jim then pressed a few more buttons that brought up a picture of a cannon somewhere on the land. He then used a sextant to take measurements and then touched & held his finger on the image of the weapon. His finger slid the cannon picture to a point that matched their exact location. "Okay, that's one. Let's find the others." And so it went on as a sort of routine: they'd find a depression, confirm it's identity by sweeping away the sand cover, Jim would take their location from a star chart and the sextant, and then mark the spot with a cannon image. This went on until they 'd covered about 9 miles of ground in which they located nearly 108 cannon pits, 24 hidden spike-bottomed pits, 16 explosive-laced rock piles and 3 empty caverns with rock fortifications and 31 more lava tubes and tunnels. Several times, they did have to duck down and freeze from the patrols that were out scouring for them; fortunately, the duo was never discovered. But by now, Beth was completely worn out and getting sleepy. So Jim lifted her into his arms where she fell back into sleep as he pressed on.

He was trying to skirt the base of the castle three leagues away when he came upon a humongous lava rock formation. It was big enough to crush five galleons side by side and taller than the entire height of the _Legacy_. As Jim studied it, he began to get a feeling that this rock served a purpose, for the pirates that is. He stared at it for a long while in curiosity before walking up to it for a closer examination. Stopping right two paces from it's face, Jim studied the surface intently with one eye closed. At last, he happened to pick out an inconsistency in the grain—a slight separation, if you will, that seemed to travel in a straight vertical line. Jim studied it more until he realized that it was a line that straight up from the ground, across the face and then down to the ground again. Once the realization dawned upon him, he walked forward and leaned against the "door". And just as he thought, it swung open for him to walk through and swung back again.

Jim didn't take another step as the door swung back into it's previous position. He'd hit the mother lode—the whole entire rock was a hidden cavern for all the pirate ships. They took up every space in the place Me 'n my rhymes, I know, corny. His whole vision was obscured by 3, no, 4, big warships. As he stepped lightly as possible across the sawdust & sand floor, he saw…a 5th…a 6th …a 7th—7 "Man-o-War" class galleons. There were also, let's see… 4…5…6 "Frieda" class heavy sloops and 2 captured Light frigates in Royal Lancastrian Colors. Jim noted their names as the _Confidence_ and the _Fer Lingus_ .

Looking up, he saw that the walls were crisscrossed and lines with wood walkways, platforms, docks, rope lines and big suspended gas lamps. Glancing back to where he'd entered, Jim realized that the side of the cavern where he'd entered was, in fact, two giant stone gates cut out and set with massive hinges. He had to chuckle; this was where Flint's ship fleet could hide and sneak out to battle from—and no stranger could discover except from within.

Suddenly, his "tour" was interrupted by loud speaking coming from the back of the "hanger".

Looking around quickly, he shifted Beth so that she hung over his shoulder and then, as silently as he could, he deftly climbed up into the _Fer Lingus_ and stepped across the deck to the staterooms under the spacious poop deck. He entered and shut the door noiselessly. After laying Beth down on the big and comfortable queen-sized bed, Jim crouched down and snuck over to the nearest porthole. Backing himself against the wall he stood still and listened as best as he could.

"…'n what's going to happen is that, once we get the naval fleet 't come in close, see, point-blank range. Then, when we can see the white's o'v there eyes, we pop up with the cannons 'n give em a raking from below. That throws em back 'n in disarray 'n so we can swarm em with the ships here, see?"

"And how do we get'em 't comin so they's a breath away?", asked another pirate.

"Nothing, that's what we do—Nothing. We stay tight 'n neat and don't r'turn fire 'til they comes in fer a close look, see? They think their first hits were too good 't be true so they come down 't finish us off. Do that 'n they go down like cake with a hogshead of burgundy. 'Course that'll depend on how good yer eyesight is."

As Jim listened, he realized that the main speaker was Pekerth Flint; that would make the others the ship captains, maybe.

" An what if some 'o them land even half 'o their contingents 'o tories? Mayhap even take a foothold" "Ya Bloomin' idée-it," screamed the Flint, "What ev'n makes Ya—"

Suddenly, there was a gigantic booming noise that sounded like two mountains colliding. No sooner had the noise finished reverberating than a ferocious gale-force wind swayed the ships at their anchors and caused them to bump gunwales with each other. Fortunately for Jim, Beth's slumber was too deep to be aroused by the noise and motion. It took all of Jim's bodily effort to not fall over or stumble onto the shaking floor.

Finally the noise subsided until a gigantic thunderclap and a frightening streak of lightening that streaked in from the giant opening that only a few moments before been concealed by the hidden gates now flung back against the walls. The ultra-hot and powerful bolt set fire to patch of sawdust right between the two RLS ships and right in front of the petrified buccaneers. They all jumped back and cowered behind a nearby long skiff.

Then, without explanation, the stone gates swung back into their closed positions; it was as if there was a giant spirit was in the room. Not a second later, the burning sawdust grew into a 7 foot tall greenish-yellow tongue of fire and the fire gradually began to take a certain form. Jim didn't risk showing his face in the porthole yet the light. Yet, something inside of him felt unsafe, as if there was something dangerous about this paranormal substance.

After a few minutes, he heard the cackling flames die out and a few slight gasps that must have come from the pirates. Then, there was nothing, no sound, not even a breath of air for the space of two minutes. Finally, there came a voice that sounded feminine yet icy, hard, eerie and yet commanding.

**Author's Note: **Long Chapter, eh? I'm sorry for the long delay; I'm really getting more steam in my engine now and juice in my right brain lobe. BTW, this story is about to take a "Crossover" path as more characters & a subplot appear. Keep reading and let me know what you think, want, like or dislike. Savvy?

Oh, and Thank-You so very Much Again, CaterinaWolf, Janna Hawkins & Dolphy for your reviews. They've been an encouragement and a big help. Best of God's Blessings to you and for writing your own fanfics!!!


	19. The 2nd Battle of the Chautauqua Barrens

"Well, Pekerth Flint. I'm pleased to see that you are well and haven't forgotten me." The ferocious, murderous, knife-witted pirate admiral began panting heavily in fright. "M...M ..Ma-Maleficent? My...Lady?" "Of Course," came the voice with more chill in it's oily tone. "I trust your brothers are getting along splendidly?" "Aye...we are...gulp...Your Eminence. 'Cept...well, we be in quite a bit ov what ye may call a...a..." "Conflict?" "That be about the size 'o it, Madam. We here were just—""Getting ready for War, I imagine.", sneered the frightening apparition. "Then...You already know?", asked Pekerth. "How did you—""I KNOW EVERYTHING, You wretched, spineless worm. Nothing escapes my view...Or do I need to remind you of my precious gift that I provided unto your family fifteen years ago..." "Gift, gift, gift..." muttered the six-eyed alien under his breath, "Ohhhhh, yes, now I remember: the girl."  
  
Jim's heart nearly went into cardiac arrest. That, that...well, whoever "she" or "it" was, gave Bethany to the pirates!?!?!?  
  
"Yes, The Girl. How is she at the moment?" Pekerth didn't answer immediately; he had witnessed his brother Gray Flint behead and disembowel 5 crewmates just to release his anger over the wench's disappearance. What would this...creature do once she knew the truth? "Well, Speak Up, "Ruler of the Etherium"," scoffed the villainess with contempt for the title the Brother's endowed upon themselves. "Where is she!?!?" "W...we-we...We don't...know?" "What??? Don't Know??? A simple, blood-red haired, pale- skinned little strumpet has eluded your sight???" Nothing was said for a few moments; it didn't matter for the silence was enough to confirm what Maleficent was realizing. "SHE'S ESCAPED!?!?!? YOU BREAD CRUMBS LET GO MY ONE PRIZE THAT I TRUSTED YOU WITH!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" "No, she just disappeared one morning and We've been searching everywhere for her this whole day." "And You've haven't even so much as seen a scrap of clothing off her back???" "We're still looking for her as we speak. She will be found." "HOW DARE YOU, You whose forefather I've blessed with this land, this fortress!!!!! Or have you forgotten that?!?!?!?! Answer Me, HAVE YOU!?!?!?" "N-n-n-no-No-No, we haven't forgotten. I-I-I-I, excuse me, WE do remember that you gave us the girl as a baby as a token of your good grace and will to us." "Ahhhh, but did you also know what she's worth, Pirate scum???" Silence.  
  
"Well then, Listen well and do not forget this: That young girl, you see, is of royal bloodlines. She's the second daughter of King Stephen and Queen Leah, rulers of a large country—Avalon, by name." "I've heard of it," muttered one pirate. "SILENCE", Maleficent and Pekerth both yelled. She then went on. "When their firstborn, Aurora, was brought forth, I attended the coronation uninvited and cursed the infant to die before her 16 birthday. Thus, they sent their daughter away to be hidden 'til then. But what nobody else in their kingdom knew was that 2 years after their daughter's birth, the Queen once again gave birth to another daughter—possibly to relieve her suffering of her now-hidden first. So, I slipped into their castle the night of the birthday and stole away with their joy and happiness—once and for all ! That's why I entrusted her to you, Pekerth, and your brothers—that she may never know her parents and that she may be of use to me, someday. That is why You Must Bring Her Back This Instant!!! If she escapes back to her father's and mother's kingdom, then all I've worked for and fought for will be lost. That girl is my last chance to destroy them and their kingdom; I was already defeated by Prince Philip, Aurora's husband who rescued her and gave back Their Majesties hope and happiness. And I will not let you fail me by allowing their second-born to run-off." "We shan't fail, My Lady. It'll be all of us 'n our skins or her. We'll find 'er." More silence for another minute. Then, "You shall bring her to me—Alive!!!" With that, there was another thunderclap and the sound of a mighty wind again. And then, no more sound.  
  
"Well, you all heard her. Go round up yer crews 'n get yer ships underway!!!," ordered Pekerth Flint back in control again. "We'll scour the whole land from the sky 'n find her once and for all." There was a scampering noise as the pirates scrambled to obey. After a few more minutes of silence, Jim took a quick peek out the porthole; No one was around. He backed away and turned back to look at Beth. For a long while he just stared at her as his mind attempted to make sense of what was said. Beth was a King's daughter??? That would make her...Jim shook his head to get back to the present. What was more important was that she was in danger too. Whoever that woman was, she was a threat to his friend and obviously meant to more harm to her. And if Bethany was captured, she'd have no chance or hope once turned back over to her captor. He'd sooner preempt by ambushing and slaying whoever was looking for Beth.. But just as quickly, he remembered Admiral Creed's orders: do not engage unless discovered. Then again, he'd already gone against his orders when he attacked Kearsarge and took Beth right out from under their noses. He was already in danger—and he'd dragged Beth right into the middle of it. Now, he realized that there was no room to take chances with either himself or her. This meant that  
  
He then thought about the Galmuthian Squadron; they were on their way by now but it would be some time before they reached the planet system. Then he remembered the portal he came through; while on one door opened somewhere out in the Barrens, the main portal/map area was two hundred yards away from the fortress. After passing through unseen, Jim had immediately landed and taken cover behind a boulder as a pirate galleon flew past and above to go through the portal. Before sneaking away, he managed to observe that there was a brass sphere like the Treasure Planet map right underneath the green holographic globe. While his mind recalled this memory, his hands quickly dug into his left cargo pocket and returned with the actual Treasure Planet map. Now if the map could work in the same spot, then he would give the squadron a shortcut and a chance to take the pirates by surprise. But he knew that he'd have to activate the portal within a certain time window: too soon and the pirates would see and get to him before the Interstellar forces did; too late and the fleet would miss the door altogether—and the pirates could use it to attack from the rear. Either way, he'd have to get back out there and send word to the ships—at the risk of being seen or captured. He made up his mind quickly, shouldered his packs, surfer and weapons and then woke Beth.  
  
Meanwhile, the last warship, the RLS Parlay , had just cleared the Nobles Belt and now the 65-ship fleet resumed their 75 kilometer per hour run towards the darkness-shrouded planet. The 24 ships of the Galmuthian Squadron came first in a V-shape formation followed by 4 "Ship-of-the-line" class battleships flanked by 12 frigates, 5 corvettes and 5 sloops. In the rear were 6 gunboat brigantines, 2 merchantmen-turned-hospital ships, 2 supply barks and the RLS Legacy.  
  
Onboard Captain Amelia's ship, her husband Delbert operated the ship's wheel while B.E.N. provided navigation and power status. Up in the crows nest, young Olivia sat looking ahead with her own telescope. Below her, Adam and Chloe stood on the mainmast beam holding on to the rigging. And on the prow, Andrea Doppler grasped a rope line while her mother held one hand on her shoulder. Behind the prow and leaning over the gunwales, were the leftover & officially-pardoned "ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots" that had last crewed the Legacy—Meltdown, the ship's lead gunner & mechanic; Birdbrain Mary, the irritable, walking female alien head; Oxy & Moron, the head-n-body duo who also served as gunners too, and Mr. Onus, the unbeknownst betrayer who'd given away news of Jim to Mr. Scroop. Except for the six-eyed slug, the others were fully intent upon working their way back into the captain's graces now that their hopes of "Flint's Trove" was gone forever. That and the fact that Silver was appointed First Mate by the Captain was enough to keep things under control.  
  
Right now, everyone was craning their necks forward to see where the fleet was headed. Their nerves were on a knife's edge for they understood that a great battle was to be waged within the next hours. The scuttlebutt concerning the RLS Ulterior and her brief struggle had only heightened this knowledge and deepened the apprehension that settled on the crews. Yet every soldier, sailor and civilian had come by choice and were very willing to give their all. The battle orders were simple: Give no mercy and let none escape alive; listen to all senses and press the attack unless sounded to retreat. And so the fleet pressed on.  
  
Jim's body strained mightily as his arms pressed harder and harder until "SNAP !!!"—the anchor chain weighting down the largest galleon gave way to his bolt cutters. Next, he grabbed the rope he'd attached to the prow and, groaning heavily, began to pull the floating ship towards the gate. As it got closer, Jim let go and sped to the stern where he grabbed another line, dug in his feet and pulled with all his might. The massive vessel stopped a with it's prow tip a few inches from the stone door. Jim released his hold and jogged to the end of the room. There, he lifted up on a specific lever and the two gates slowly began to swing open. Running back to the bow, Jim once again began to pull forward. Only this time he walked sideways so that he was turning the ship parallel to the opening. He was not pulling it out of the rock but positioning the craft so that it completely occupied the entrance. The next 15 minutes were spent doing the same to two other ships until there were three tied side-by-side in the gate opening. So far nobody had seen them which was even better. "Beth, are you ready?", Jim whispered loudly. "Yes I am," she called back. A few moments later, she appeared on the railing of the first ship. "The bombs are set Jim and here is the fuse." Jim smiled and motioned for her to come down. She hesitated for a minute as she balanced herself on the railing. "Just jump, I'll catch you," Jim urged. Finally, she did and Jim caught her perfectly. Setting her on her feet, he retrieved a lighter from his pocket , reached up and set fire to the fuse hanging over the side. One it caught and began to burn up, he took off his jacket and ran around the room brushing away their tracks in the sawdust and sand. That done, he gathered up his gear and weapons and Beth took hers as well. "Now where do we go?", she asked. "Far away from here as possible." Jim replied as he picked up his surfer. He led the way past and under the ships and out into the open. There, he picked up the pace and started running from one rock formation to the next. "Jim how much time is there until the explosion?", asked the huffing redhead following him. "We have about...two minutes left, so let's keep going. There's—"  
  
All of a sudden, a giant black and red shape jumped down from above right on Jim, knocking him to the ground. Beth screamed in terror as a big red claw swung by her face. She lifted and aimed her rifle in a split second and fired. Her shot pierced the back of Scroop's humped back and the Mantavorian yelled in pain. She hesitated before taking aim again. Her second shot missed as Scroop turned to go after this troublesome wench. But his attention was diverted from Jim who shot out his arm and grabbed one of his legs thus tripping the arachnid. "Shoot him, Beth, go for the head!", he yelled as he withdrew his sword from the backpack sheath. Scroop knocked his claw into Jim's head sending the boy rolling a few feet. But this only gave Beth time to aim and launch three adrenaline-paced shots, then a fourth and finally a fifth right into Scroop's ribcage.  
  
But before the spider-psycho hit the ground forever, a barrel sized yet toothy rat-like creature jumped on Beth's back and began gnawing into her shoulder. Her screams of fright and agony got Jim's attention and made his blood churn into lava. He drew and aimed his 50-caliber revolver and fired one bullet that took of two-thirds of the creature's head. The velocity of the hit knocked Beth back on the ground with the dead rodent under her. Jim ran forward but stopped as he saw about 7 more pirates coming right for him and Beth. "Stay down Beth, I'll take them!" , he yelled lifting his gun again. He shot down four more with the remaining bullets, retrieved his sword and ran yelling right towards the remaining attackers. "Get the girl," yelled the first one to his compatriot on his right, "we'll take him!" His attention was diverted just long enough for Jim to dive down, roll to evade their pistol shots and come up just a foot from them. The leader lost his arms below the elbows in an split-second while his friend got impaled through the chest. Jim quickly withdrew his sword and saw the third fighting Beth who was on the ground trying to scurry away. The pirate was so engrossed with grabbing and trying to subdue this pretty strumpet that he never saw the blade that dissected his skull.  
  
No sooner was the last one dead than Jim knelt down to examine Beth. Her left shoulder was bleeding steadily. "It..it...it hurts...Jim." "Shhhh, just stay still; don't move!" He lowered his pack while scanning the area for more assailants; there were none. He pulled out his canteen and medical supply box. He poured the water over the wound to wash away the blood, and gave Beth the canteen to drink from while he disinfected the severe bites. For a few moments, the pain was intense for the small, gentle girl but it gradually subsided as the medicine killed whatever germs where in the flesh. Jim finished dressing and bandaging the wound and put away the first- aid supplies. "It should be okay; you didn't lose a lot of blood so nothing worse should happen from it." He slowly helped her rise to her feet although she could only move her right arm. "Here, this may help also," said Jim as he first removed his jacket and then his shirt. Beth's skin went hot and her eyes widened; she'd never seen a man half-naked nor such a well-muscled chest. Jim was oblivious to her reaction as he used his shirt to gently bind Beth's arm to her body and then proceed to cover her with his jacket. "Does that feel better?", he asked. She looked him deep in the eyes and nodded smiling. Jim returned the smile and retrieved the packs, sword and guns. "I'm sorry this happened, Beth. I really screwed up by letting us get ambushed like this." and his Prussian-blue eyes began to tear up as he thought of what pain she was enduring. "But you saved my life...again.", she spoke with understanding. "Yeah, 'cause you saved me first. I probably would have been dead had you not done what you did. Thanks Beth." She nodded as he reached out and placed his hand gently on her cheeks. She so loved it when he did this and her brown eyes blinked back tears themselves. Placing her hand over Jim's on her cheek, she simply whispered, "Thank-you as well, Jim." He smiled at this.  
  
Finally, his military side took over and he turned to continue on. "Let's get out of here before more come." Beth nodded in anxious approval to get as far away as possible. They both resumed walking as fast as their feet would allow. Jim remembered to reload the firearms as they headed away from the accursed lair. No sooner had Jim finished Beth's rifle and handed it back to her than there came a humongous BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! that rocked the ground under them. They fell to their knees and held each other for support as the noise reverberated of the rocks, the mountains and the sky. Finally the sound died away as they looked back to see a mushrooming black, smoke cloud laced with orange, yellow and red flames growing up from the hidden cavern. Jim turned to Bethany. "We don't have much time before they find out it was us. Let's get out of here." And they both got up and began to jog for a long distance.  
  
At last, they came upon a strange sight—a gigantic, four-foot high, 80-foot circular diameter rock "plateau". Jim first helped Beth up due to her one good arm and then climbed up himself. "This way," Jim said as he walked towards the center of the flat surface. She followed him until he stopped and knelt down. She too looked at the ground and saw a hemispherical depression in the rock. It had circles and lines carved into it's perfect shape. Her astonishment grew when she saw Jim pullout a hand-size, brass sphere with similar lines and circles on it. He placed it right into the hole—a perfect fit. Suddenly the ground beneath them turned green as if there were strange lights in the rock. A few moments later, out of the sphere rose a green holographic map that resembled a globe. Jim put his hand on Beth's arm. "Get ready, something's about to happen that you'll never forget." His words came true when a few seconds later, a giant green & yellow beam shot up to 100 feet out of the ground and slowly widened into a massive triangle.  
  
"On deck!!!," yelled down the lookout on the RLS Summit , the Admiral Beerson's flagship in the lead of the Galmuthian squadron. "Report!!", answered the admiral. "Giant light triangle, 5 degrees off the lee quarter!!!" Immediately, all hands were jamming the railings to get a look. Just as the lookout said, there was the greenish-yellow, three-sided portal not more than ten leagues from them. "Helmsman, come about 5 degrees to port!," ordered Admiral Beerson. "Mr. Stanley, pipe all hands to General Quarters. Mr. Shouf, signal the rest of the fleet to ready themselves. Mr. Karviskov, ready your men disembark on my command. Mr. Leers," he shouted to the lookout, "How big is the door?" "Just enough for us 't pass through one-by-one, Admiral Sir!" Beerson's face turned grim; it was not the best way to enter a battle area but there wasn't any other choice. "Mr. Pike, Mr. Cowell, signal the flanks to close to single-rank formation." "Aye, Sir," they both answered.  
  
The other ships in the squadron had caught sight of the door at the same time and made final preparations as well. Admiral Creed had already passed his order to close into single rank as the word passed down the line. Hatches were tied open, cannons moved into firing line, flammable materials store away, weapons handed out and sails at full brace. The gunboats armed their last cannons, the hospital ships braced every bulkheads and the troops aboard the "Ships-of-the-Line" made ready to land upon their prearranged signal. The Summit was now less than 7 leagues from the portal.  
  
"Jim, Look!!", Beth yelled as she pointed at a sight on the other side of the door. Jim had already seen them. "It's the fleet!! Hold on, I've got to go through and deliver them a message!!" "Wait, Jim.!!! Let me go with you!!!", she shrieked as she sensed he meant to go alone. "I'll be right back, Beth. I promise!!! I'm coming right back, I won't leave you!" They stared at each other for a long while, before Beth slowly nodded with tearful eyes. Jim squeezed her hand and smiled. Then he strapped on his board and took off through the portal.  
  
Gray Flint finally finished his bloodbath and lowered his multi-colored blood-stained sword. Before him were the remains of eight of the guards whose charge had been the sector where the entire fleet was now burning like a smith's blast furnace. Their stupidity and ineptitude had now cost them their lives and at least three of His Best ships. But Gray was not satisfied! Oh No, he would not be satiated until He'd taken and mutilated alive the bloody sneek who'd done this to Him. First Kearsarge, then that screwy servant girl and now THIS!!! He had just begun to savagely batter every inanimate object in his room when Sherven his brother entered and blocked his next blow. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?!?!??", screamed Gray into Sherven's unnerved visage. "There's more trouble, Brother! Someone's opened the portal!!" Gray was too dumbfounded and stunned by this news to reply for a minute. He shook his head. "No, NO, NO, It cannot BE!!! STOP THEM, Whoever it is!!! Don't Let them ESCAPE!!!" "It's not an escape, It's an Attack, Brother!!" Gray turned stiff at his brother's words and stumbled back. Sherven spoke for him. "I've already ordered two companies to capture the boy and the girl. They won't evade us this time!"  
  
He shot straight for the lead ship which he knew had to be Admiral Beerson's command. Some of the crews saw him coming and began to yell as they didn't yet know who he was. "ADMIRAL BEERSON!!!", Jim yelled over the noise as he swerved around and came alongside. "It's ME , JIM HAWKINS!!!" And the Admiral saw and recognized him. "DON'T SHOOT, HOLD YOUR FIRE, Men!!!" The soldiers stood down as Jim flew down and landed at the poop deck stairs. "Here Sir," he said as he tossed his now-complete map up to the officer. "Your target is a castle, Heavily armed and fully-crewed. They've got 90-pounders in sand covered gun pits, 60 and 25-pounders in the rocks and debris before the walls and booby traps on the ground. I've knocked out three of their ships; the rest should be blocked in their hanger. They know you're coming!" "Well done, Hawkins. We'll take control form here; fall back to the rear." Jim shook his head in defiance. "I can't sir! I've got someone back on the planet I've got to help! I'll be okay!" "Cadet, that is—"But before the Admiral could finish, Jim reignited his surfer motor and blasted off the deck. Pivoting his board using his feet, he sped right past the fast moving ship and back through the portal.  
  
Jim landed and removed a startled Beth from the path of the oncoming fleet. Neither of them spoke as, one-by-one, each frigate, corvette (similar to a frigate but with one deck less), sloop and Man o' War beamed right through and spread out into firing lines as their bombardment commenced. The smaller, highly maneuverable corvettes and sloops went after the hidden artillery while the larger, heavily gunned "Ships-of-the-line" rained down a torrent of murderous, rock-smashing projectiles. Within minutes, the black rock castle ruins and defense embankments began to smoke and burn. And yet, to Jim's surprise more and more ships came passing through the portal.  
  
"I can't believe it!", Beth blurted her thoughts from an overwhelmed state of mind. "Neither can I," said Jim. "Nobody told me there'd be so many."  
  
But then, something caught his eye: a party of about two dozen scalawags was sneaking and crouching from rock to rock to avoid detection from the death vessels above. Jim realized in a few seconds that they were looking for him and Beth. He quickly grabbed his pack and board. "What are you doing Jim?", asked Beth for she hadn't seen the pirates yet. "There's more pirates coming this way. We've got to get away!" Beth looked in the direction Jim pointed. The moment she did, a leech-like scumbag with rotten teeth and warty appendages saw them as well. It let out a yell and charged forward as it's companions followed him. "Quick Beth, Get On!" Jim was already on the board with the sail deployed. So she stepped up and grabbed onto the bar tight with her right hand. Then Jim smashed down on the lever and they shot away. Faster and higher they flew until they were close below the cover of black clouds. Jim turned course to head back in the direction that led to the land beyond the Black Mountains. 


	20. Captured!

Finally, they broke over the summit line and were dazzled by the visions of green, blue, white and brown. Jim steered the surfer closer to the ground so they could see better. "Oh look, Jim. There's the stream and the forest we were in yesterday!" "Oh yeah, but that's not where we're going." Beth was surprised by what he said. "Jim, what do you mean? Why are we going away from those ships? I thought they were your friends?" Jim nodded. "Yeah, they are. But there's something that I've found out about you and I've got to let you know." "Something about me? What is it?" Jim slowed the surfer and steered it towards a thick, green forest. Slower and slower it went as they flew under the thick yet beautiful canopy. Finally, they came to a glen where Jim stopped the board and lowered the sail. He held Bethany's hand so she could step off and then he turned off his board as it landed. Jim first shed his pack onto the vehicle before helping Beth to sit with her back against a tree. When she was comfortable, he knelt down before her and explained what he'd heard between Pekerth Flint and some woman called Maleficent.

When Jim finished the narrative, Beth sat stunned. She couldn't speak, didn't know what to say. All she could do was think about was what he had just revealed; she didn't doubt Jim for he'd proven himself true many times. But...all this time her real parents were alive and she'd never known them, never even seen them, never heard their voices and never even heard of them. And she had a sister too? Oh, why did this have to happen? Why would _Anyone_ want to take her away? How could it be? Who could be so cruel? And why was she never found until now? Why hadn't she just run away when she was of age? Why had she been treated so...so...coldly? Why...why...why...why? There was no answer to these questions. Bethany's heart so torn by this that her mind couldn't hold back her emotions. And so, gradually, she bent over and began to sob softly...for herself, for her Father and her Mother, for all the good things that she never knew.

Jim's heart was grieving along with hers; she'd suffered far worse than he ever had but at least he could understand loss and betrayal. He gently wrapped his arms around her back and stroked her just as a father would. For the longest time, her grief and heartache just burst through with every salty drop that dripped from her overflowing eyes. After a while, Jim began to speak to her "I'm sorry Beth. I can't change what's already happened...but, I can help you find your way back to your family. Do you still want to go?" She looked at him with sadness first and then a tiny smile grew larger and she nodded. "Oh Yes I do! Oh I want to go...I want to know... if-if they loved me, if they still do and...sniff...if they'll take me back again." "Oh Sure, Beth, Your mom and dad are probably just _dying_ to meet you! Hey I like you a lot; No reason that they wouldn't ! I'll even bet that they'd come running to this spot if they knew you were here right now." Beth listened as Jim eagerly offered his encouragement. She nodded slowly when he finished speaking. "Thank-You...so much." He smiled at her with that tender, compassionate expression that made her feel so warm inside and all over her skin.

Suddenly, Beth's eyes went wide as she looked past Jim. No sooner had Jim turned to see than the two of them were dog-piled by a number of small black yowling, grabbing creatures. There were so many of them that Jim and Beth couldn't fight them off. In a few minutes, the duo were flat on the ground being trussed up with their faces pushed into the ground. Finally the creatures on their backs yanked up their faces by their hair. Neither of them said anything; they were to surprised to cry out.

Then, Jim noticed the hem of a long, robe rain walking right towards them. He lifted his eyes as high as he could see: before him and Beth was a tall, thin, black-robed, black-horned, pale-faced woman with a long, golden staff grasped by her right hand. As Jim studied her, he could see inhuman coldness, acute intelligence and a smirk that hinted of foreboding intent for him and the girl next to him. And a part of him guessed who this was.

"Maleficent?", he queried with repressed anger "Why Yes.", answered the evil fairy in her smooth, cultured voice. "I've been watching the both of you for quite some time now. And I must say, you, boy, have done quite well—snatching my trophy and my possession from those whom I entrusted her to." Jim didn't respond; he couldn't tell if she knew that he'd heard everything. "But as you can see, you scroungy little breadcrumb, there is no place that you can go nor hide where I find you." She smiled with an utterly evil confidence. Then her mile turned into a cruel frown as she addressed her minions. "Take them both away and do not take a hair from their heads"

An hour past and Beth sat on a large, cold stone with a spirit of defeat and hopelessness resting upon her. Jim stood leaning against the opposite corner of their 8 feet-wide, 9 feet-long and 8 feet high dungeon cell. Both were attached with iron chains and clamps to their ankles from rings in the wall. All their supplies had been confiscated; all they had were the clothes on their bodies. There was no window or air vent—only the lone wooden door barred from on the other side. The rock was the only furniture; no bed, no chair, no torch or candle—not even a length of cloth to use as a blanket or a sleeping mat. Thus, the cell was completely enveloped in the darkness with only the sound of their breathing and the dripping of water. The stones were all wet from rain that would seep through and pool on the floor. Jim knew what stagnant water could hold so neither he nor Beth drank from it. On top of that, both were, by now, very hungry from their work, walk and lack of food.

Fortunately, some indeterminate time later, the door was unlatched and opened for a midget guard with a long snout to carry in a tray with two bowls of soup. While the server brought it in a set it down near Beth, several archers stood outside with arrows nocked to prevent any escape.

But Jim didn't move—not until he had a really good chance; his commando training had taught him how to be patient and cunning whenever taken hostage. Time and knowledge of every aspect of the enemy was utmost in such situations; only when or if their guard was down would there be any chance.

The door was shut the moment the guard exited. Beth listened as the guards footsteps moved away and out of earshot before speaking. "Perhaps they don't want to kill us. If they did, that...female wouldn't have brought us here and imprisoned us and given us food.", she said hopefully. Jim didn't respond which made Beth nervous. "Jim?", she asked, "What's wrong? I mean, why are you so...silent?" Jim shifted a little before answering. "I'm just...thinking...how we can escape, what does Maleficent want to do with us and what's going to happen?" Beth lowered her head as she thought on his words.

Come to think of it, she herself didn't understand why she was here. Oh she knew and believed that this horrible person or being called "Maleficent" was the one who'd taken her away from all she truly needed. And it was Maleficent who was keeping them from freedom; she obviously wanted to hurt and maybe even control her life. And as Beth thought on what had taken place and what was happening to her now, there emerged and began to grow in her heart and spirit a strong feeling that had very rarely broken through: Anger. Anger against this evil, wicked, conniving woman who dared to rob her from all she could have wanted—except for Jim who still was with her. Anger against those—those, pirates who'd kept her from the truth and used her to be their...washcloth. A life as a servant girl had never comforted or uplifted her spirits; Nay, it had only drained her confidence of personal significance and taken much of her hope captive without any promise of better. Everything that she'd been living in until now was a lie! She was not a pirate or a thief, nor was her heart or mind inclined to be so. Ever since she was old enough to think for herself, she'd understood this with all her deepest desires and feelings; there was no hope or life in what status she'd been given. No, all she wanted was what she'd only dreamed of: to be loved and to love in return; to experience and live with all that was beautiful and pure and fully good; to know her real destiny and hopes and never be without these. She vowed right then and there to never be satisfied until she could say with truthfulness and strength that she was home.

Meanwhile, Jim had taken notice of the soup bowls and bent down to look except that he couldn't—there was no light. "Uh, excuse me?", Jim called. "Quiet in there!", growled a nasty voice outside. "Uh, can we have a light to see our food, please?" There was no reply but after a few moments the door was rudely banged open and a different guard leaned in to plop down a glass-and-metal lantern. "Thank-you," Jim replied kindly. The door was slammed shut without any word again. The light allowed Beth to glance over and study the food. It didn't look very wholesome or appealing; it was very thin and had a black, oily-looking substance on the top. She leaned down, wrapped her hands around one bowl and lifted it to her lap. She took a spoonful of the stuff and lifted it close under her nose. It didn't smell bad at all but she still wasn't okay about it. She lowered it and looked more closely at the substance. She was beginning to think it might not be so bad at all when she froze. Was it her imagination or...Suddenly, the depression of the spoon stretched out and over the soup. At the same time, it turned pink and sprouted big cheeks with wide eyes.

**Author's Note: ** Ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!!!! Couldn't resist Mates! I just had to throw in a few surprises that'll keep the story moving towards the apex of the climate. If it's sounding a little to trite or predictable, please let me know. I really do hate to travel down a well-worn path. Thank you, Etherium's Angel, for all your reviews and suggestions—I shall take much heed to them. God bless you All and enjoy the story!!!


	21. Beth's Vow & Maleficent's Offer

"MORPH!?!?", Jim exclaimed in total bewilderment. The "spoon" spurted out from Bethany's hand and zoomed up to his face, trilling. Jim suddenly remembered that the guard(s) might be listening so he lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke again. "Morph, what...you're here—I mean...how did you find us?" The overjoyed mass of neon quickly spun into a miniature of the R.L.S. _Legacy_. "You're kidding! Captain and Doc are here—with the fleet?!?!" Morph turned back into his normal shape and squeaked happily. Beth got up and walked as close as her chains could allow. "What is it, I mean..." "He's Morph, a shape-shifter," Jim explained as he recalled the very first time the two met. "He can turn into anything or anybody—spot on." Beth giggled as Morph swished over to her face and gave her a big, wet lick on her left cheek. She'd never heard about morphs before, not even among the pirates. "Oh, why, hoist my sails, he's absolutely gorgeous...and very kind if I'm not mistaken." "You're not mistaken," Morph chortled imitating her in his high-pitched voice. Beth giggled again as her lips spread into a big smile that Jim didn't miss.

Suddenly the cell door was slammed open as Beth jumped back and let out a short scream of fright. Jim was blinded by the sudden glare of the torchlight in the hall outside. Morph had disappeared behind Beth before the guards could notice. The largest of them ordered four others to go in and bring out Jim. They scurried in, unlocked him and led him forth. Immediately the door was closed once more upon Beth with Morph now clinging to her.

She listened as the steps died away in the distance outside as her heart started beating rapidly and fearfully. For the first time since Kearsarge Flint had struck her, she felt afraid for she was once again alone. And as the silence and loneliness enveloped her, fear began to charge right in after. Oh what was going to happen now? What was that woman Maleficent going to do to her friend? Was she never going to see him again? Was he going to die just for helping her? Would she be alone again...forever? Beth stared down at the light-reflecting stone floor as she tried hard to make sense of the jumble within her weary mind. For a long time she neither spoke nor moved a finger. Morph swooped in front of her face and whimpered worriedly. He too was afraid for Jim and was waiting for his new friend to decide what to do.

But then, out of her storming fears, there grew a powerful spark of defiance—a rebellion against this prison and against that tyrant creature who'd cast Beth in it. And from this defiance came forth a bold new determination; from this hardening determination, she made a vow with herself: she would _never_ allow _ANYONE_ to hurt or destroy her Jim! Not when he'd done so much for her and when she still needed him! No, it would not be so! Her life for his...or else, they'd both perish together! "So help me...God!" Beth spoke in the manner Mr. Skept had taught her to seal a promise with.

"Uh...... Morph...is it?" she asked. He opened his mouth in excitement and moved in closer to her face. "Very good then, Morph. Can you," and she pointed to the door, "slip under and see if the guards are still there?" she asked slowly. "Aye-aye," Morph "threw out his 'chest'" and saluted before zooming down and squeezing under the ½ inch crack. Beth was amazed to see how this cuddly little being could move and contort himself.

Finally, Morph reappeared from under the door and zoomed back up to her height. He chattered excitedly before splitting and transforming into two alligator-like creatures with axes and short swords. "Okay," Beth began quietly, "Now can you possibly loose me from these bonds?" Morph nodded twittering and twirled into a key that fit into the locks on her cuffs and the wall. The chains fell off both ends with a clamorous, echoing noise that made even the guards' ears hurt. As they hurried to unlock the door, Beth hurriedly took one chain in both her hands and waited. When the door opened and the pair looked in, she swung the length with a big groan and all of her strength. The clamp iron ends slashed them both smack-square in their eyes. Instantly, the pair recoiled with cries of agonizing pain with hands covering their profusely-bleeding faces. Beth dropped the links, dashed forward and pulled a sword from one of the still-blinded reptiles. Taking a moment to steel herself, she thrust them both through their chests, throats and heart. Then, taking another moment to grit her teeth, she keeled back with the sword in both arms and swung hard at one neck and then the other. Both fell decapitated.

But Beth just stood where she was, arms hanging down, sword, face and dress smothered with blood. She breathed heavily as Morph floated out to look upon her victory. Through her brain rushed horror, shock, awe and amazement at what she'd accomplished. True, she'd already slain a giant arachnid with a firearm but never had she attacked and taken a life so single-handedly and mercilessly. Her conscience however comforted her with the reminder that this was war and she was in a battle for her life...and for Jim's. The moment she remembered Jim, Beth took a deep breath and began to strip what was useful from the dead.

The eight guards led Jim up several long stairs going higher and higher until they were in what was apparently the throne room. It was filled from floor to wall and balconies with more cackling, squawking, yelling and cheering little monsters armed with arrow, bows, javelins, axes, maces, spathas, gladii and shields. At the far end of the room was a five-foot high stone shelf accessed by two stairways and overlooked by a throne carved from the rock. The group led their prisoner around the group along the left wall of the circular room and up the stairs to the stage. A taller, hawk-like guard met them. "Her Majesty will see the prisoner on the Grand Terrace," it croaked gravelly. So they moved Jim forward onto the platform and to the other side where they entered a doorway. The opening narrowed into a hallway that went on for about 20 feet until reaching another doorway. The troop passed through and onto a 40-foot diameter balcony. Standing near the railing made of grotesque gargoyles stood the black-robed & hearted evil fairy. She turned at the sound of their feet and cast her gaze onto them. Seeing her quarry, she smiled with an amused expression. "Stand near in the passage," she ordered to her henchmen, "but do not interfere 'less you come to the fate of the others." The guards bowed low and stepped back towards the archway.

It was only until then that Maleficent turned fully to look upon the tall, blue-eyed soldier before her. She took a few steps nearer to look him over more closely. He was dressed in his loose-fitting brown shirt with dark green baggy cargo pants and black boots. Again, there was that smile of great pleasure upon her face; she took much delight in his physical appearance and lustful thoughts began to take shape in her corrupt conscious. But Jim didn't move or lift his eyes to her face; no, he just stood with his gaze set straight ahead and his arms set down at his sides.

Beth jogged as quietly as possible through the hallway followed by Morph. She slowed to a stop as she came upon an intersection with another passage. She slowed her breathing to just a few deep, noiseless breaths. Somewhere in the hall ahead, she could make out footsteps walking towards the crossing point. Beth crouched down and waited as her blood continued to boil with fighting fervor. Suddenly, the steps ceased and there came a few muffled yet high-pitched noises...and then a sound like heavy cloth bundles falling on the ground. She patiently waited until she heard nothing for about two minutes. Then she slid forward until her left eye could see down the passage. Immediately she perceived three dead guards on the pavement in their still-pooling blood. "Come on, Morph," she whispered before creeping forward. Slowly, she stepped closer to the bodies until she could make out the single wound in each of their heads. She looked forwards and back but didn't see any sign of the assailant. Just then, a thought came to her and she glanced up at the walls. She paused in her perusal of the left side and moved closer. Yes, there was a two-foot crack in the stones and, upon closer inspection, it yielded view of a tight-but-navigable tunnel.

"So, "she began in her recognizable smooth, sultry voice, "You have heard _all_ that transpired between the pirate and myself, eh?" Silence, but it was nothing she was unaccustomed to. She continued to put one foot before the other as she circled Jim like a ravenous carnivore. "Ah, but you were quick of the tongue when you understood who I was. I'm quite surprised that you do not have a little more to say...Is there nothing, not even in defiance or anger...boy?" Jim just lifted his eyes blazing with righteous wrath and still didn't answer. But she continued her soliloquy without giving much attention towards him.

Beth ceased crawling to catch her breath and think. She wasn't fully certain why she was negotiating this mysterious tunnel—except that she knew that a probable ally had come this way just before her. So far, there was no danger to be found in it and Morph had thoughtfully transformed himself into a small lantern to give Beth direction and safety. Letting out a sigh, she continued on, driven by deep concern for Jim.

"I see that you've taken quite well towards the youngest daughter of their Majesties King Stephen and Queen Leah. You are surprised? But that is a good thing for I can see that she's done quite well in your presence. Her spirit is resuscitated after so long with that rabble; her countenance is—how shall I say—much more brighter than ever; and now...she is content to know that her parents are still alive and love her. What else or more could a child wish to be satisfied or happy with as long as she is alive?" She paused to glance again upon Jim. "Of course, it is all due to you. You have given her hope and reason to live. And she shall live—as I have already decreed...and you, You O fair and..." she again paused to reach out and stroke Jim's cheek coldly, lustfully, "...brave and noble and most handsome fellow...You shall be the reason for her to do so. Oh, it is quite reasonable, you see. She is, of course, of royal blood and thus it is only fair and good that such should be allowed life utmost of all. You do, if I mistake not, care for and desire only her well-being." She smiled wickedly as she clutched her staff with savage delight.

At Last! The tunnel expired onto a three-foot wide ledge that gave an overwhelming view of a land very similar to the Flint's realm. In exhaustion from her travel and exertion, Beth leaned back against the castle keep wall where the crawlway emerged. But no sooner had she closed her eyes than her delicate ears discerned a pro1ud, sultry yet cruel voice coming from somewhere near. She lifted her soft brown eyes and turned towards her right and slightly below. Starting slightly, she kneeled forward to see and hear the better.

Maleficent stepped right in front of him and whirled to face him head on. Jim's expression hadn't changed a bit. "Listen well, young man: My request is quite simple. Remain here with the girl, continue to care for her and support her, give her the love and attention that she desires and needs. All that I ask in return is that you and the girl must never again see the land beyond these walls! Surrender all hope or desire of anything else: the presence of any man or woman or creature or country...and...", Maleficent leaned her staff close as an image began to appear from the globe atop it, "...you and she shall live happily ever after—as husband and wife!" The image sharpened into Jim and Beth running happy and free inside the black walls of this very castle. Maleficent apparently took much pleasure in her "dream" for the duo for her face broke into a big grin that quickly gave way to selfish, heartless laughter.

Beth swallowed hard; not a word of Maleficent's offer had escaped her understanding. "No," she whispered as if Jim could hear her, "no...Jim...no."

"It is—I do not fail to imagine—what you've been dreaming of since you have met. For who could spurn the chance to love such a wonderful maiden? Hmmm?" But before giving Jim time to answer, she pressed on. "Think of it, my strong yet simple friend: The most loveliest and noble princess...the choicest of all fair maidens—safe and satisfied...lying in your arms forever...only renounce all other trusts and desires...and my best gift—Upon my Word....is yours." She allowed herself a self-satisfied and arrogant chuckle before extending her ring-banded hand to the young captive.

But Jim only gave her a look of understanding before shaking his head. "Boy," he muttered before glaring back at Maleficent, "You-really-think...you know it all, do you?", he asked rhetorically. He began to circle the tall, horned villainess himself. "After all you've done to her—taking Bethany from her dad & mom right after she was born, throwing her away to live with pirates, keeping her clueless to her real life, making her a slave without hope, without family or even friends??? Who do you think you're trying to fool?", he growled with a side glance.

Beth covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a small cry of joy. He wasn't afraid of this witch and was even standing up to her.

"Let me tell YOU what I'm going to choose: I'm going to choose to do what Beth wants; I'm going to see that she gets what she's always wanted and never had; I'm going to see that she's returned to her Mother and Father and Sister—and I'm going to make sure that neither YOU nor your Goons gets within One League of her and Her Family!!" Maleficent stood straight in fury. "Now See here—", "I'm not finished!!", Jim barked back, "Not only am I going to make sure YOU Never Lay One Finger on Bethany Again, I'm going to Punish both YOU and Your Psycho Goons for what you've Done and I'm not going to stop until All of You are Gone For-ev-er!!!" He stopped and glared with a ferocious fire in his blazing-blue eyes that made Maleficent tremble with slight fear.

It took all of Beth's senses to keep from crying out or leaping the 3 foot-wide/ 5 foot-tall gap from her ledge to the balcony. Oh, Jim was so brave and strong...He did _truly_ care for her and her dreams!! She was so ecstatic that she just wanted to squeeze his body between her arms and press her face into his thick, beautiful hair in gratitude. But she knew that she must wait for Maleficent surely would cause harm to him.

**Author's Note:** Whew! I honestly hope I've got Maleficent's speech matched well to her personality. But anyways, this is the beginning of what you, Etherium's Angel, have requested. Beth's buttons have been pressed one too many times and she's gonna start whipping a few backsides from here on. Plus, another important character who'd only played a trivial role in _Treasure Planet_ is about to show up BIG TIME, so....keep yer ruddy eyes a'fixed t'the screen there, Matey's!


	22. Strong Pain & a Sorceress's Lust

"You think a pup like you can take on the likes of me!?!? ME, THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!!!!" Maleficent raised her staff and arms as the sky above them was engulfed with seven gigantic bursts of fiery lighting and rock-cracking thunder. A few more electrical bolts and leaders actually touched and split the castle walls and the balcony upon which they stood. Another horrendous thunderclap shook the entire ground and castle foundations as Maleficent lowered her staff with a frustrated, wide-eyed stare at Jim who was not shaken or surprised in the least.

"Watch Me."

In the blink of an eye, he snatched the staff out of Maleficent's right hand and drove the butt end right into her abdomen. As she doubled over in agonizing pain, Jim swiftly swung again and clubbed her in the head with the globe end. As he struck again, the eight guards dashed out yelling. At the same time, Beth braced herself and jumped—right smack down into the group. Four were knocked out cold while two went sideways and the last pair recovered quickly. But before they could apprehend their mysterious attacker, Beth charged and skewered one with the sword in her left hand; the other got his throat slashed by the gladius in her right. "Jim", Beth called out as she tossed a sword which he caught single-handedly. But the transfer of weapon gave Maleficent time to recover and draw back her arm to hurl a bolt of lightning from her hand. Jim ducked the energy just in time and impaled her right through the ribcage. The burst hit one of the two guards assaulting Beth and knocked him back into the wall. Beth and the other were blinded by the brief but intense light and stumbled back from each other. Jim left Maleficent wounded on the ground and came over to help Beth up. "Come on, Quick!" he urged she got up and they both ran for all they were worth as Morph followed nervously.

They sped through the hallway, out onto the throne floor and into another passageway before the surprised partying-henchmen could react. On and on they went as the guard's voices and exclamations echoed behind them. They turned down an adjoining hall and followed it to a staircase. "Is this how we escape, Jim?", Beth asked breathlessly. "No," Jim answered, "It's probably going to dead end. But that's how we lose them!" "WHAT?!?!?!", Beth squeaked utterly aghast. "Just trust me," Jim called back.

But Jim was wrong; the stairs ended inside a tower landing with two opposite archways. The landing was, in fact, part of a walkway that led to the inner rampart of the castle walls. Jim, Beth and Morph followed it but crouched down behind the battlements to avoid being seen. They reached another tower and Jim pressed his back against the circular wall so that he was out of sight and Beth followed suit. "Let me see if we're being followed," he explained. While he snuck a peek out the way they'd just come, Beth slowly peered through a slit window in the wall.

"Jim," she called. He turned around and came to her side. "Look down there, under the cover of that wagon." He put his eye to the hole and looked as Morph perched on his head to do as well. Right against the wall of the keep, there was a two-wheeled, wood ox-wagon with a flat, narrow piece of wood protruding from under the cloth cover of the cart bed. "Yeah it is!! Let's get down there," and Jim led Beth by the hand as they sped on following the upper battlements.

But as they ran at a crouch, they both heard yells and noises as the creatures came storming out of the keep and onto the walls. Jim couldn't see any stairs that led to the ground anywhere and they were running out of time. So he stopped along the side of another tower and bent down.

Beth, I need you to grab onto my back," he ordered. "Why?", she asked perplexed. "Just trust me! You won't get hurt, I promise," he urged somewhat impatiently. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his torso. When she was secure, Jim stood up, bent his legs and jump-flipped right over the edge. Beth let out a terrified scream that got the searcher's attentions. But Jim, in accordance with his training, landed perfectly in a crouch that only sent a quick shock through his legs. He straightened and ran over to the cart with the 5'6" redhead still clinging in a death clutch to his bod. "Uh, Beth...you can let go now. It's safe, we're on the ground." She slid off slowly as he pulled back the tarpaulin and discovered the guns and packs along with the board. With a muffled "Alright", Jim once again donned his gear, checked and reloaded the weapons and put on his board. "Let's get out of here", he said as his board powered up and off the ground. Beth hesitantly climbed on and leaned back into Jim as he raised the sail and Morph "roped" himself to the bar. And just as a group of guards came running up from behind, Jim fired the engine to life and sped up, up and away.

While this had all been taking place, a dark, unseen shape stole silently out of a wide rift in the outer walls. It, too, had heard but not seen the verbal exchange between the boy and infernal spirit. Strangely, it had anticipated the lad's actions and thus had moved on to avoid detection in the scuffle. Now it dropped in a human crouch to the ultra-steep, rocky slope below. It waited a few seconds—listening, smelling...and waiting. Finally, it moved off.

With a final grunt and push up with her staff's help, the still-healing Maleficent reached the pinnacle of her highest tower. She straightened up and craned her neck just in time to observe the boy and girl zoom over the walls and down just above the treacherous landscape. She ground her teeth together in rage and pain, although that was subsiding. She whirled her staff round and round and chanted:

_Now let all hell fire and Hades brimstone rise forth from the dead,_

_Scorching and merciless that his wretched corpse may burn blood-red;_

_Come forth upon my will and suffer with thy pain,_

_Go strong after them that flee and let their strength be even in vain!_

And with that, Maleficent thrust out her hand and shot forth a blazing orange-green beam of dark energy that flew straight as a plumb line for the escaping fugitives. The powerful force slammed quarter-side into Jim with a searing, blinding push that tore him away from the surfer and Beth and into a sharp-edged black rock. The surprise "assault" rocked the still-flying machine erratically and nearly took Beth too but for her death-like grip on the sail bar. But she looked back and saw Jim strike the rock in his fall and slide onto the ground.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed out of pure terror. Morph popped his eyes up to watch in horror as well. Beth tried desperately to turn around but the board was losing altitude for a lack of pressure on the ignition pedal. Thus, the craft only sped farther away as Beth frantically attempted to get the craft under control.

But alas for Jim! The blast was as scorching as a red star and had set fire to his shirt—the only protection for his upper body. While the fall into rock and gravel had squelched the flames, Jim's head and right shoulder had severely impacted the rock at 35 kilometers per hour. Now, he lay unconscious, bleeding heavily, bones bruised and snapped apart.

After ten minutes, his eyelids began to flutter and gradually lift. But as his sense began to return, the extreme, burning pain seared blazingly through his head and shoulders. Jim closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to will the overpowering discomfort to pass. After a few minutes, he attempted a sliver of movement with his head and immediately the shock assaulted his mental capacity enough to cause him to black out again. When he awoke once more, he could slowly move his eyelids open. But his head and back were still screaming with no shred of relief. It felt as if he were lying in a river of molten lava. So Jim just lay there with only one thought: Please start to feel better...please.

Another two minutes past, Jim began to sense something coming. He opened his eyes and very, very slowly...turned his head to his right. Just above the landscape of broken solidified magma rocks, he spotted a pair of long black horns rising above a long, thin black-framed, pale face. The apparition came closer and grew taller until he could make out the rest of the black & purple-robed sorceress with her long golden staff. At last, she was standing right next to him as he lay skewed and helpless on the ground. Maleficent just stared straight down at him with a dastardly look of evil triumph and glee. Jim, although his still-tender eyes didn't betray it, was blown away: he'd left her stabbed through and lying on rock herself...and yet...here she stood, without any sign or expression of injury—not even a drip of blood!

"Now you see, foolish boy," she purred eerily, "You can Never outwit or overtake me. And, if I may be so bold as to boast of it, there is no manner or way in which I may be slain...or defeated physically." With that, she let forth a self-satisfied and cruel laugh that made Jim's body shiver with revulsion. His suffering had, by now, abated sufficiently enough for him to move his arms and slightly raise his head. "I...I'm......not...giving...up.", he rasped gratingly. But Maleficent smiled even more amusedly and bent forward. "I must say that I'm quite surprised at your resilience. But, I see nothing terribly wrong with such stubbornness. It's rather—how would you say...appealing, and very, very attractive," she said in an oily tone of voice.

Then, she reached out her left pointer finger and swiped Jim's blood off his forehead. She held her now-smeared finger to her face and, with a evil chuckle, stuck it in her mouth. "Mmmmmmm," Maleficent purred again, "Most gratifying. I can just imagine what a fine trophy you'll make in her stead." Jim had shuddered when her cold, lifeless finger traced across his head, but now his whole body turned cold and started to shake in fear. But Maleficent only took greater pleasure in this. "Oh come now—don't be so timid! You obviously are quite the warrior: cunning, brave and very strong...exactly," and she bent her face closer to his, "as I like my...suitors." Jim's heart was beating out of his ribcage and his breathing came faster. "I...I....am not...your...toy." "Toy?", Maleficent taunted him with his own word before letting out another laugh of amusement. "Oh dear me...what a charm you possess." And she put her left hand upon Jim's face to study his features. "Ahhh, what a marvelous and rather tempting countenance you possess!" Then, to his utmost revulsion and fright, she traced her hand down from his neck and onto his chest as she fondled his heaving muscles. "And such great build too! I've only imagined what a boy like yourself could be like." Jim so wanted to jump up and knock her away but his legs couldn't get any command from his still-battered mind. Maleficent now moved her hand down to his torso and felt all over his thighs. "Yes," her tongue slithered wistfully, "Power and grace are your attributes...and they do you credit—for me."

Having confirmed her lustful desires, she stood up smiling even more cruelly and intently. "Come now, dear warrior, do you truly suppose I'd be so eagerly disposed to your complete destruction?" She waited for a reply that never came before continuing. "So many years have I spent reigning and controlling alone—power that only I can possess...and no one to share my chambers or affections with. Ahhh, but that is all about to change...for as you can see, I have taken your strength and abilities...all with one blow." She paused to chuckle and fold her hands before her. "Thus if you would desire them back, this is what you must accept: give up your foolish "rescue-of-the-princess" endeavor; give up all hope of return or rescue for yourself; come with me—be my friend and....my lover...and you shall have your body again, eh?"

Jim breathed heavily for several moments with half-opened eyes. Then he rasped out again, "I'm...not...yours!" "HA!!", Maleficent scoffed with unfazed desire, "But that is a frail and feeble hope that you so weakly hold to! There is no other way and there never will be! You" and she leaned over to pick Jim up by his arm, "Are now...MINE!!!"

All of a sudden, an enormous, shiny piece of metal slammed into Maleficent's head from the left. The horrific impact sent her sprawling lifelessly a few feet away. Just as suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped down from a nearby boulder and stood over Jim with a clenched fist and a giant knife in the other hand. Then, a voice yelled out in a manner that Jim still remembered.

"Keep Your bloody Hands off of MY SON!!!"


	23. Story Intermission

**Story Intermission**

Hey Everybody, this here be the author "ExcursionGuy84" speaking.

[Ha-ha, I know, it's dumb but I'm just acting out in the manner of a radio jockey]

Anyhoo, I'm just inserting this brief intermission so that you can all catch your breath (if you've been reading fast like I do).

But I have one question that relates to chapter #21, which is the latest as of this moment:

Have any of you figured out _who_ the mysterious character is???

For those of you who have, Congratulations!!!! Yeah, I know I gave away the whole kit 'n caboodle with the last sentence in the chapter. But I just wanted a lil' bit 'o suspense to keep ya'll wondering.

Anyhoo, the action is going to die out in the next few chapters and dialogue shall prevail once more. And, if I haven't given away too much already, this story is going to rectify something that Jim's been missing for so long in his life.

If some of you read it and don't like it, then I can understand. But I just wanted to see Jim come full circle in his life and become complete.

But enough of me yabbering—the next time I post it'll be chapter #22. Honest Injun it will.

Catch ya'll later! God Loves You All very Much and wants to hear what you have to say!!

"[You] can do All things through Christ Who strengthens [You]"--Philipppians 4:13

Jonathan, a.k.a. "ExcursionGuy84"


	24. Defeat & Revival

Jim slowly turned his head as the figure knelt down at his side. At last, after more than 10 years apart, their eyes looked upon one another.

"...Dad?", Jim croaked.

"Jim, it's alright, I'm here." Leland answered his son with tears welling up in his brown eyes. He reached out his hand and touched Jim's forehead to examine the wound. "Jim, tell me: does it hurt bad?" Leland asked with concern that Jim could tell was true. He breathed a bit before answering, "...my head...my shoulders..." "Shhhh, just stay still, don't move," his father advised. Jim slowly nodded his head as much as the gripping pain could permit.

As Leland reached into his belt pouch, Jim took a deep breath before speak. "...that...witch...is she...dead?" Leland looked up as his hands produced a leather-bound bundle and then looked down at Jim. "It's alright; she's dead now. You're safe, son." He spoke the last word so tenderly and comfortingly that Jim was nearly overwhelmed with another piercing pain—one that he'd thought he'd left forever. Leland did not overlook the tears in Jim's eyes as he began to pour cold water over the open bleeding. "Jim," he spoke again as he gently touched his son's left shoulder. "...I'm...sniff...so...sorry...I was...so wrong. You...are more than...sniff...right to be...angry with me." Jim didn't answer except to inhale sharply as his father applied a simple antiseptic of 200 proof whiskey to his head and shoulders.

Jim tried to think straightly but his battered mind was now all the more cluttered with new thoughts and old emotions that were so long discarded. He turned his weary head to his right and immediately his eyes went wide. "Look," he croaked loudly. Leland looked up and saw as well.

Maleficent was slowly rising to her feet. And as she did, both father and son could see her grievous head wound rapidly disappearing until, finally, there was only a dark discoloration that too faded away into the evil fairy's pale white complexion. At last, taking up her staff, Maleficent stood tall and straight once more. She gleamed maliciously at the sight of the boy who lay singed and heavily-bruised on the sharp ground and the man kneeling next to him; Maleficent could see a strong resemblance between the two and realized in an instant whom she faced. "Well, so the boy does have one looking after his interest." Leland just stood and drew his enormous knife once more. "I know what you want. But you will not take him!", he spoke with strong authority and righteous anger coursing through his body. But Maleficent was not deterred and only chuckled oily in reply. "Of course, for what father does not wish only the best for his...foolish, water-bellied spawn." She chuckled once more before assuming a hard, evil countenance and grating, determined tone of voice. "But as you both can see, there is nothing to stop me from having what I WANT!! And No One—not even the mightiest giant or most cunning sorcerer—could ever destroy me!!!"

With that, she hauled back her arm. "Dad, duck!", Jim cried out as best as he could. And just as Maleficent thrust forth a lightening bolt, Leland bent down and dove over his son to the ground where he rolled under the beam. He came up when it stopped and, yelling ferociously, rammed his body into the witch's abdomen.

As they both went down, Jim jumped as he heard a noise like something landing near him. He slowly turned and saw Beth come kneel down next to him. "Oh Jim," she cried as tears burst through her already saturated pale yet lovely face. Morph also appeared and began to lick Jim's cheek in an effort to arouse him. But Jim could barely move; every part of his body still felt as though a fire was slowly consuming him. Beth continued to sob as she tried move Jim. But he just shook his head. "It's alright Beth...just go...get away while you still can." She shook her head in defiance. "I need...you, Jim. I don't want you to die!" she wailed aloud.

Meanwhile, Leland had nearly subdued Maleficent when she took her staff and touched his upper arm with the globular end. The stick sent a shock wave through his entire body and made him fall off unconscious. With that, Maleficent once more arose to claim her prize...until she saw a girl, no, wait..._the princess_ attending to the boy.

Beth and Jim had both seen Maleficent get up and look their way. Beth immediately set her face to match the wrath rising up within her and stood with gladius in hand. Maleficent had to chuckle once more: here stood she—the mightiest, cleverest, and most fearsome of all beings—face to face with the tender, winsome little maid who thought to defend that suckling cur of a boy with only a sharp blade.

"So, we meet once more, Princess Bethany of Avalon!", spit the indomitable sorceress. "I can still quite remember how...perfect you seemed when you were but a newborn child...and now, look at you—all grown up and very becoming—and holding a sword no less!" Beth held her tongue wisely and placed her feet in a fighting stance that she'd observed from the Flint's and Jim. "Do you really suppose, little one, that there is any hope for you...or, this cripple? No, for you both belong to me.", she uttered with icy contempt. "NO!!!", screamed Beth, "He's MINE!!" She took a few more heavy breaths and then, "I'll kill You if you touch Him, Get Away from Us!!!" "Don't threaten me, shrew!! I alone have power here and I shall have what I've come for!" As Maleficent began to stalk towards them. Morph, seeing all this, quickly spurted forth and around to her backside. Once there, he sprouted into a torch and ignited Maleficent's robe. "What!?!?", Maleficent squawked in surprise as she used her staff to emit a thick water mist. Morph sped back to Beth as she tried to help Jim up to no avail. "Come on Jim, I need you, Please," she begged. Just then, a shadow fell across them and Beth looked to see Maleficent standing only a foot away. "You're faith in that weakling is sorely misplaced," she taunted, "Now...you shall see him no more." But as Maleficent stretched out her hand to grab Beth's arm, Beth let out mighty yell and swung her unseen sword—right through the demoness's wrist.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash followed by a spray of black blood and an ear-piercing scream. Beth furiously blinked her eyes trying to see. At last, she was able to see Maleficent bent over on the ground but what was happening?? It looked as if her already thin and pale face was turning gaunt and skeletal! And the rest of her body appeared to be shrinking, especially her still-oozing forearm stump. Beth looked down to see the severed right hand lying in a growing pool of black, putrid blood.

But then she noticed something: the oversized, black emerald ring that graced the pointer finger was vibrating and pulsing with some green brightness on its own. Beth used her sword to sever the ring and then picked it up to study it. The moment she did, a wave of evil, terrible and cruel thoughts entered her mind and filled it with dark, terrifying images. She dropped it with a gasp and stared at it while breathing rapidly. She glanced back at the still-fallen Maleficent and back to the ring. She lifted her sword and brought it down as hard as possible on the jewel. **Ging!,** came the sound of the steel blade glancing off the precious stone. Beth stared at it wide-eyed before whacking at it again and again. **GING, GING, GING, GING!!! **In the end, she was left breathless while the ring displayed not even a tiny mark.

Just then, a groan emanated from Leland as he stirred back to consciousness. He slowly got up and stumbled over where Maleficent was still bent-over. He placed his right boot in her side and pushed her over on her back. Pulling out a long pistol, he pulled back the hammer. "Wait," Beth called to him as she used the sword tip to snare the ring. "She's not...invincible anymore; it's this ring.", and she held up the crowned blade. Leland glanced her way and saw as well. "Let me see it," he asked keeping his gun drawn. She slowly stepped over with her sword held vertically. "Don't touch it," she warned instinctively, "there's something...very bad about it." The two of them looked it over for about a minute. "It...cannot...be...destroyed...", rasped Maleficent from where she huddled on the ground. Leland glared down at here. "Is this how you've put Jim in so much pain?" he growled at her. Maleficent breathed heavily in her weakened state before nodding slowly. "Destroy it, quickly," Leland ordered Beth. "But it's not...my sword can't even...dent it.", she explained. Leland thought for a little bit before looking up with a bright gleam in his aged face. He turned to Maleficent and asked, "How did you make this ring? Where did it come from?" The fairy refused to answer until Leland fired right into her leg making her cry out with tremendous, fiery pain that nearly made her pass out. "Tell Me or I shoot again!", Leland ordered impatiently. In overwhelming agony, Maleficent consented: "From the pit of burning rock within my lair, out of great skill and the river burning made was it there." Leland bent down and picked up her staff. Glad to see it didn't hurt him anymore, he destroyed the globe with one pistol shot. Casting down the remnants, he turned to Beth. "Do you know where Jim's solar surfer is?" She turned to her right and pointed beyond the rock Jim was banged into. "Go get it and bring it over here," he said. As she left, Leland stepped over to Jim who'd fallen asleep under Morph's nervous eyes. He felt Jim's forehead, wrist and scalp wounds. Beth reappeared lugging the heavy, bulky surfer with all her might. "Set it down here, gently," he instructed. As she did, she took a closer look at the man. "You," she started to say slowly, "...you...look like...Jim." Leland nodded and confessed, "That's because I'm his father." "Oh," Beth gasped. "Here, help me carry him onto the surfer."

Nearly ten minutes later, Beth, Morph and Leland who was carrying Jim in his arms stepped into a room situated within a cave under the Forbidden Mountains. The space was as large as the throne room 3,000 feet of rock above them. And in the direct middle of the cavern was a bowl-shaped floor opening. About seven feet under the opening was an immense river of lava that ran under the mountain to another tube opening. Here Leland and Beth were on the brink of suffocation from the over-powering heat. It took all of their willpower to walk right into the wall of superheated air just to get a split-second glimpse of the magma before pulling back for cooler temperatures. "If that woman wasn't lying to us, then this is where it came from," Leland thought out loud and turned to Beth. "Throw it in and let's see if it disintegrates." Beth opened her hand, hauled back her arm and hurled the ring. It rose and then fell in an arc, down, down and down before landing in the flowing lava.

In that instant, there came a massive wave of some strange and unknown energy that rippled through the air and rock. Then, a rumbling and trembling within the walls and floor began to appear and grow. "Let's get out of here!", Leland yelled and Bethany followed him out. Once outside, they looked up to see the mountains and castle above them begin to crumble and break. "Quick, to the surfer," Leland urged. They ran for all they were worth until they found the board as they left it: sail up and power running. Leland helped Beth to tie herself and Jim to the board with floor straps before assuming pilot position at the sail. "Hang on, we're going to go real fast," Leland warned. "Oh, I know," Beth replied with a note of confidence. And with no more ado, Leland blasted the machine forward and higher into the sky.

The first thing Jim was aware of was the noises: birds twittering and calling; the sound of water somewhere nearby; the swaying sound of leaves and tree branches...and voices: a man and a young lady. His mind slowly continued its ascent out of the depths of R.E.M. sleep until he could sense that he was no longer in Maleficent's dungeon or castle. Inside, his hope and happiness began to stir anew. Gradually, he opened his Prussian blue eyes until he could see clearly; he was...in the same forest where he'd taken Beth when he busted her from the pirates. Then he remembered being in a terrible amount of pain before blacking out. But now, all he felt was a slight soreness in his head, like a lingering headache. He moved his arms and didn't feel a burning sensation. He pushed himself up into a sitting position but immediately got overcome by dizziness as he did. When his mind cleared, he heard the voices again and looked in the direction they were coming from. Over near a stand of bushes, he could see the outline of a well-built man with a spacer jacket and stringy, dark brown hair leaning against a tree. Jim slowly got up and walked towards the person unheard.


	25. Confessions unto one another

Leland Hawkins was just listening to Beth finish explaining what Jim had revealed to her. No sooner had she finished then he sensed someone was nearby. He turned slightly and saw Jim his son standing there with a look of complete surprise and disbelief on his face. Leland turned around completely to face his son. For a time, neither of them spoke. Then, Jim walked a few steps closer. "Dad...is it you?" Leland nodded with a look of sad understanding in his eyes.

Jim couldn't believe that this was his father standing before him. His face was aged slightly from years under many different suns and climates; he had thick brown stubble that covered his strong, angular jaw; his hair was like Jim's except with no strands in front of his face and a few small white roots coming out his forehead. His eyes had a tired look to them although they hadn't lost their strong look.

"I've come a long way to see you, Jim. I...well, I've got a lot to say so," and he walked over to a fallen log and sat, "let me begin by saying this." Jim followed and stood but a few feet of distance between them; Beth move closer to Jim to hear as well.

Leland sighed heavily and paused to compose himself. "Sarah...has probably explained what life was like for us before...well...let me start from the beginning." He took another deep inhale and pressed on. "When I was only 19 years and your mother but 17, we both discovered each other and became good acquaintances. And before much time had passed, we blossomed into lovers. It was a wonderful courtship; we both had dreams of one another and being betrothed—even as young and...untried as we were. Thus, even though our parents did not see us as well-prepared or...well...we were still married with their blessing while still in our youth. And it was on our wedding night that you first came to be." Jim was starting to choke up from a constricted throat and pressing tears; Beth only listened as she began to see a side of Jim she'd never knew.

"When I first learned that...I was to be a father..." Leland ceased for a few moments as his troubled eyes seemed to glisten with regretful sadness. "I was so taken aback. See, even with my wonderful, patient and beautiful bride, I still hadn't found everything that I'd hoped for: I still longed for great adventures, unknown wonders and the wild, free and mysterious depths of the Etherium. I was not ready to become a father or provider or a man "saddled" with...undesired...responsibilities. I'd never had good opinions or feelings for children even in my younger days. I was so addicted to my dreams that I became very selfish; that selfishness slowly turned into...indifference to your mother—even you when you were born; it took all of Sarah's pleading and persuasion to even get me to hold you." At this Leland bowed his head and closed his rapidly-tearing eyes. Jim and Beth were faring no better although Jim was even more cut open within his ravaged soul.

With a heavy sniffling, Leland went on. "As you began to get bigger and brighter and happier, I still...only thought about myself—most of the time. Although, I do confess that there were some moments when I truly let myself see what good and innocence was in you, but...only for a moments. Even with a sufficient vocation and salary, an amazing wife and a-beautiful son whom I truly thought was so much better than me..." he paused to blink back more tears, "...I...didn't, no refused to...be thankful for what I had. I began to resent my life, my loyal spouse...and, my son. I never once believed that I could be happier if I'd just accept you and see the good in it. I chose to steel myself against you at any cost—which meant even...a part of my heart as well."

He looked up at Jim with something his son had never seen before in his eyes: pain. "Sarah told me that the day I left you both was the day...that you Jim...sigh...the day that you died." Jim nodded slowly as the images of that sorrowful day returned to him. It was too much for him to bear so he dropped his head and began to weep out loud. Beth was so touched with compassion for Jim's wounds that she strode over and held on to him tightly.

Leland shook his head as he continued to recall his cowardly past. "When I stepped aboard that ship and lost all sight of, of...home...I thought that I could now be free to do and go wherever I wished. And so I did: I set sail to nearly every single port or planet that I'd learned or heard of. I went and did as only I pleased with no little or no regard for anyone or anything else. Please understand—I was never a criminal or physically hurt someone: Sarah used to say that my indifference and coldness was a sharper and more damaging weapon than any other that I possessed. There were times when I could make and have friends but...for all my intents and purposes I...sigh...never found what I was looking for. Despite all the places I'd been, the things I'd seen and done...I was still unsatisfied...and lonely—even more so than I was, or thought I was, at home. I'd tried to escape what I thought was a mud hole, and instead, fell into a bog. I was only going deeper and deeper without any hope—no friends, no dreams or even any future."

Jim waited until his dad finished that sentence before speaking up. "But what made you change your mind? I mean, all these years of never coming back, never coming to see us or even writing a letter?? I thought you'd given up on us forever and never wanted to see us again!"

His father nodded slightly. "I'd totally immersed myself in self-indulgence that I rarely, if ever, gave a thought for your well-being. As far as I knew or felt, you and Sarah would both be better off without me. I only chose to believe that I wasn't the one for you or that I could be what you, Jim, wanted."

He sighed and leaned back as the now-painful memories burned his tender conscience. "That is, I used to believe and think that way...until, one night at some run-down tavern...I...sigh...I met this old cyborg."

At this, Jim's eyes went wide and he was all ears.

"He came up to me and asked me who I was. When I told him...I'll never forget the way he looked at or spoke to me. He introduced himself and said he knew all about me. He said that, he'd met you not so long ago on a voyage to find "the Loot of a Thousand Worlds".

"At that time, he and his band of fellow pirates had signed on as a cook and crew for the voyage—except that they planned to mutiny and get the treasure for themselves. The old spacer explained that when you two first met, he'd been taken back by your behavior and appearance. He saw a dark-spirited, sullen, unfriendly and very-passive young lad who seemed to hide himself in a black jacket." Leland waited a few seconds before bringing up more. "I wasn't so sure, at first, that the big cook was right about it being you; I said to him that the Jim Hawkins I remembered was a very happy-go-lucky, bright and optimistic young boy with great, big dreams." Leland let out a sigh as he hung his head again. "Well, the old salt just went on to explain what you'd told him—about me not being close or friendly or caring towards you, even...sigh...what I did so long ago." He paused to blink back tears and the pain of his bad past. "He knew then...that I was the reason for what you'd become. But since he was a pirate leader planning to mutiny and because you were the cabin boy under his authority—whom almost everyone had singled out as a troublemaker—he'd determined that you'd be given as much hard labor to keep you busy and out of anybody's way."

"I wasn't," Jim began to defend himself. "What's that?", Leland asked with one eyebrow raised. Jim sighed heavily before answering. "I wasn't friendly to anyone but I wasn't trying to bother anyone either. But, um...there was this ...one ugly arachnid who...well, hated me so much he..." "I know," Leland said and nodded, "he tried to actually kill you. The big lug told me that the blood-thirsty Mantavorian actually smashed your ribs and arm because you'd tried to play a joke on him one night." Leland took a moment to recall the conversation that had changed his course. "He also said that during the time you were in so much pain that you could barely speak, he saw right then and there what you truly were."

What was that?" Jim asked somewhat intrigued.

Leland made a sour face. "Just what my leaving turned you into: afraid, uncomforted, lonely, helpless, desperate and aching." Leland could see in Jim's pained expression that this was true. But he continued on. "But as he began to understand the depth of your loss and hurt, he also began to feel pity for you and sincerely wanted to help you any way he could. So, he said he started to get easier on you: striking up lighter and easier conversations with you, giving you bigger food portions, and less tasks teaching you how to be an excellent spacer and even letting you pilot a solar skiff through a comet. Heh, that adventure alone proved to him that you had more know-how and spirit than even he understood."

"He went on to mention how the Mantavorian who tried to kill you accused you of failing to secure the lifeline of the first mate who perished in supernova-turned-black hole. Only he and the spider knew the truth but he would not betray his own comrades. However, when he saw how you'd been deceived into believing that you were a hopeless failure, he refused to let you be thus."

"I'll never forget what he told me," Jim spoke up with tears in his eyes. "Had that old cyborg not said those words, I probably would have just given up myself forever that night." Leland understood although he did not say so verbally.

"And I'm glad that he did that for you," said his father nodding happily. "He admitted he'd gone soft on you—even after you learned of the mutiny, slashed his leg to escape, refused to surrender the treasure map and tried to keep him from Flint's Trove. So much, in fact, that he gave up his only and last chance for a heaping share of the stash just to save you from an imminent death. And from what I hear, you forgave his betrayal by letting him escape justice." Jim only nodded with sincerity in his eyes. "I got in trouble for it, but," Jim answered, "It was worth it." Beth could only listen and let her tears of compassion for these two men run down and free.

"And then," Leland began a little hesitantly, "The old pirate asked me what I'd intended by leaving behind my son and wife. I could only answer that I'd...sigh...still wanted far more than I'd ever found at home: I didn't want to be some "wet nurse" or "governor" to any young child." Although Jim had always believed this was how his father saw him, he was still taken back and his hopes were even more shredded.

"And I'll never forget the wrath that old spacer vented on me. 'Now see Here, Leland Hawkins', he said, 'I weren't even aware 'o the lad or what kind'o spirit he had 'til he was put in my charge. But I learned lot about him and what I know now tells me that the poor pup was more than worth being loved 'n looked after. Why, if you could'a seen him build a solar surfer outa broken wreckage and fly it cross a burning planet t'save a shipful ' lives, why...even you'd say yer son has great 'tings in him!!! I tell ya, matey, ya mita well as shot 'im ta death the day ye turned yer blooming back on him!! That boy deserved nutin' less'n a pap who'd take 'im on adventures and teach him how t'be strong and full'o spirit like any good man!'" Leland slowed to catch his breath before continuing.

"I told him I was glad of what he'd done for you and vica-versa. But I still didn't see myself as ever being a dad to you; at least, that's what I told him. And he looked me deep in the eyes with his metal and human ones and asked me: 'After all these years 'o trying t'find a better future without yer son, what else do ya see for yerself ? What dreams have ya still got'

I didn't answer for a long time; his question had brought me to a place I'd never wanted to go. I was so prideful in thinking I'd done the best for myself when I left. But...sigh...the truth was...I'd given up hope too of a bright future. You see, in my pride, I was still trying to find happiness and contentment—at almost any and all cost. And my searching had taken me on several supposedly grand ventures, but unfortunately...nothing I did, found or tried ever gave me what I wanted: security, fulfillment, joy or even a real friend or soul-mate. My life was very, very empty and lonely; I'd been so driven in my desires that I gradually turned into a very shallow, selfish, hardened and...sigh...hopeless man."

"I finally got the courage to say this to my visitor. And he suggested that maybe what I was looking for was everything I'd left behind so long ago. I still wasn't ready to think about or remember the past.

Anyway, he left after that but not before telling me to think about my actions and decisions; he also said to meet him every afternoon at that very table and tavern. And so I did, every single day we met and shared more of ourselves. I began to feel more comfortable speaking my true thoughts to him and he accepted what I had to say.

Finally one day, I came clean and confessed what was true: I was indeed tired of the life I was living: I wanted something deeper, full of heart and spirit...and life as well. I desperately wanted to share my life and heart with someone else again. Not only that, part of me still missed my family and regretted leaving them behind. And so, he suggested right then and there that we return to Montressor and start again where we'd both done wrong."

"And that's why you're here?", Jim asked accusingly. "You just came to just ask forgiveness of me? After 10 years of being gone, you just change your mind, come back to say you're sorry and think that everything's going to be okay again?" His face hardened into a glare as his father gazed up in sadness.

"Jim," Leland spoke up, "I don't expect you to forget my failure towards you and your mother. All I can say is I was very wrong to be so cowardly and stubborn. And I do regret with all of my heart that I was so. I don't expect you to forgive me at this time, but I can assure you of this: I'm not the same anymore. I don't want to leave or ignore you again, Son. I've put both Sarah and you in such despair and heartache that I could wish I wasn't alive. But, both your mother and Silver agree that I need to make peace with you and be a different man than I was so long ago." He paused to look back at his still-glaring son. "Jim....I...I'm...very...sorry!" And with that he bowed his head as his eyes began to water rapidly.

Jim slowly let down his expression and walked closer to stand right in front of his father. "I used to cry like that every night after you left. Mom used to say that you'd come back again soon.....but...." "I know, Jim," Leland sniffed as he brought himself under control, "I know. And I'm not...angry with you. You've been nothing but good since—" "Since up 'til I was left for myself with no father to teach me or show me what it takes to be a man!" Jim retorted unleashing his anger. "And just for your information, I don't need a father anymore! I've grown up and I've already learned everything I need to know about being a man, thank-you very much!!" Leland watched as Jim stormed off without even acknowledging Beth who stood shocked at Jim's reaction. She'd never imagined that he could be so hard to anyone. She turned back to Leland and asked, "Will you let me speak to him?" Leland nodded tiredly; he had said all he could for that moment so Bethany hurried after him.

She followed him until he stopped near the grass he'd been lying on. There he sat down and rested his head upon his arms. He noticed that Beth was standing close with a puzzled look on her face. He looked away before addressing her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." "You mean," she began, "what he said about regretting that he left you and wanted to be your father again?" Jim didn't reply so she went on. "Well I am most utterly surprised at you, Jim Hawkins," she stated with an air of royal authority. "You promise me that you can bring me to my father and mother whom I never knew yet You yourself so choose to-to...turn away from—""Look in the first place, I didn't turn away from him—he left me and my mom, Okay!?!?" Jim snapped before realizing whom he was speaking to. Beth stood stunned by his outburst which made Jim cringe inside. "I'm sorry," he said humbly. "Then why don't you forgive Him?", Beth asked with her arm outstretched towards Leland. "You forgave an old pirate who was mean to you and betrayed you. What's keeping you from having back what you lost? How can you be such a coward?" She let the last word hang in the air as Jim looked up at her in surprise. He'd never imagined she could be so...forceful. He looked down and thought on her words. "Do you really think I'm a coward?", he asked. "Yes," she spoke with sincerity. "You may be cunning and intelligent enough to face a whole fleet of pirates yet you run from a chance to do something very beneficial for yourself." "What's that?" Jim asked sullenly. "You know what I speak of and you would do better to not be so bad. In a matter of sincere truth, I'd much prefer where I was as a servant than a boy who'd be so stubborn and callous as to refuse pardon to his repentant sire!" And with that she stormed off. Jim immediately got up and called to her but she kept on walking away and out of sight.

Jim slowly turned and looked back at his dad who still sat leaning forward on the log. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then, with slow steps, he walked back towards his father.

Leland glanced up as Jim approached with his hands in his jacket pockets. H smiled slightly and stood up. "Dad," Jim began, "...do you, really think...I mean..." Jim stopped and looked his father straight in the eyes before succumbing to the tears once more. "I'm sorry," he gasped as his eyes closed and he leaned forward into his father's shoulder. There, he began to sob heavily without restraint as Leland enfolded his grown son in his arms. For a time that lasted for unknown lengths, they held onto each other as their weeping came only stronger with each moment. "I love you...Dad," Jim wailed from a long-infected soul being cleansed by antiseptic tears that were held back so long. "I love you too, Son" Leland responded sniffling. They gradually began to subside as Leland rubbed his hand over Jim's back. "I swear forever, Jim" proclaimed his dad, "I swear I'm never leaving you again. You're worth too much to me now. I love you so much. I know you're the one who rattles the stars...just as an old cyborg claimed." Jim finally slowed his sobs to a rhythmic hiccupping. He let go of his father and Leland held him at arms length. "You are truly a better and wiser man than I've ever imagined, Jim. And I'm proud of you." With that, they embraced for another long time.

**Author's Note:** I know, "What a loooooooooooongg chapter, when's it ever gonna end!!!!!!! Well, it just did, HEHEHEEE. BTW, Etherium's ANGEL, if you believe this chapter is not "real" enough concerning Jim & Leland's emotions, I'll send you a copy so you can edit it to your pleasure and desire. Couple more chapters 'n that'll about wrap it up, But BEWARE—they are gonna be really heavy I guarantee it!!!!


	26. A Glorious Reunion

One day later...

It was a most wonderful day to give a celebration—especially one in honor of the Princess Aurora. Everyone was speaking and thinking upon the news that had just been proclaimed that very morning while the mist still reigned above the cobblestone streets and recently mowed pastures. The princess had conceived and would give birth to her firstborn in the new year. Thus, citizens of Avalon, King Stephen's realm, and Beulah, the nearby land under King Hubert, filled the roads to Stephen's castle to bring their best presents and well-wishes to the Royal family of Avalon.

The entire courtyard and throne room was filled to overflowing with dukes, lords, knights, young maidens, ladies-in-waiting, foot soldiers, pages, squires, minstrels, jugglers & acrobats, artists, smiths, woodworkers and foresters. Their Royal Highnesses, King Stephen, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Prince Philip and his expecting bride, Princess Aurora greeted every well-wisher and friend, great and lowly, with warmness and affection. At an appropriate time, a dance was announced for peasant and nobles alike. And soon, the merry sound of slippers and gentlemen's shoes mixed with the sounds of flutes, timbres cymbals, bells, whistles, pan pipes and violins as each pair spun and stepped to the music.

While King Stephen led his daughter in a traditional father-daughter dance, Queen Leah just stood before her throne letting her soul and heart take in the abundance of warmth and joy. She too was very happy that her only daughter was to be a mother herself. And yet, the careful word _only _brought from the depths of her memories a very heart-breaking moment that, even today, drove away all happiness and hope. With a troubled look, Her Majesty sat down once again upon her throne. Prince Philip saw this and came up to her. "What is it, Mother," he asked tenderly, "Why do you look so sad?" Leah just lowered her head of blonde-tresses to take control and take back her captive joy. Finally she looked up as she fought back tears. "Oh," she sniffed, "I'm...quite fine. I just had a...thought that disturbed me terribly." Philip smiled warmly and cover her strong, white hand in his firm yet tender tan ones. "Don't be afraid Mother: I'll always be here to protect you...and Aurora. I love you both very much." Leah looked up at him with motherly affection for this "adopted" son of hers and kissed him on the cheek. He gently squeezed her hand again before moving off to speak with a group of knights.

The Queen resolved to keep her countenance by gazing about the room. The audience of well-attired people was a great comfort to her and she smiled warmly to all who caught her gaze.

But then, she did a double take and looked back towards the left wall. Yes, she was not mistaken. There, standing forth from the line of those observing the dancers, was a very young girl staring straight ahead. Leah could see the maiden was likely an inch shorter than her Aurora with wavy, layered blood-red hair, a lovely, soft shape in face and tender, beautiful brown eyes. But what intrigued Her Majesty was that the girl just stood _staring back at her_! Leah smiled gently and nodded with parted lips at the very fair maiden but the girl only continued to stare back. Her expression was one of both curiosity and searching expectation; it seemed as if she was seeing something overwhelmingly breathtaking. The girl put her hands in her frock and removed a head-sized mirror. As the queen continued to stare, the girl looked into it, then up at Leah again and then held up the looking-glass to her eye-level. Her eyes continued to dart back and forth from the glass to Her Highness.

Finally, the girl lowered the mirror as her visage betrayed a very-shocked and somewhat fearful expression. Then, with a slow, mechanical step the young lady began to venture forth and walk in a straight line among the dancers towards the throne. Seeing this, Queen Leah arose and took a few steps towards the approaching visitor. Finally, the girl stopped just before the steps that led to the raised floor. Some of the guests took notice as did a few of the King's Guards who stepped forward. But the Queen only had to hear their armor clinking to know their intentions; she raised her right hand without looking and they stopped in their tracks. This attracted more glances and stares from the court visitors who noticed the Queen facing the slender, simple-dressed girl.

Finally, Queen Leah spoke: "Who are you, young one?" The girl's lips trembled slightly as a profound sadness took shape in her soft eyes. She pressed her lips together and removed once more her mirror. She faced Her Majesty, gulped heavily and held up the glass against the right side of her face. "Do...you know me...Your...Majesty?" asked the half-fearful maiden.

Leah didn't answer; she understood the girl's gesture and looked back and forth from her own reflection to the girl's face. Her eyes began to widen as she realized the resemblance: the jaw and chin were just like her own; the hair, though dark red and layered, was very wavy as was hers too; the brows were thin yet shapely like hers and Aurora's; the cheeks were well-formed—just like her own. And the eyes....where had she seen such eyes before? Then it hit her like a thunderclap: Leah's own mother had sweet, merciful earth brown eyes....and the only other person who'd ever possessed them was....! Her Royal Highness was shock-struck; NO...it couldn't be...after more than...15 years! She looked intently into the face of the hesitant young woman before her...and gradually...an image of long ago began to return to her mind. Leah saw instead a small, wailing bundle of pink skin, tiny fragile body, reddish wisps of hair and....chocolate brown eyes! By Heaven's Mercy...it was, or...was it...was she? Leah took a deep, gasping breath, swallowed and then spoke up.

"...Be-Be-Beth-a-ny...is that...your name...dear child?" she stammered as her eyes were opened wide and her face pale. The young girl before her just lowered her eyes slightly as they began to overflow once more. Then, with a small, barely perceptible but then firmer nod, she answered. "Y-y-y—y-yes...yes...I...am...Beth...any!" she gasped sobbingly.

The Queen couldn't take it any more. She let out a joyful, exuberant cry that echoed throughout the entire castle keep as she sprang down and forward to gather her long-lost second offspring into her arms. She literally buried Bethany in her arms and let forth a barrage of crying that made the entire court look on in wonder and surprise. For Her Majesty, there where no words—no thoughts—not even an action that could express her immense joy and overpowering gladness. Her daughter who was once lost and long-believed dead was now ALIVE AND WELL!!!! And OH, how both Mother and Daughter cried and cried and cried. For the entire space of a half of an hour, they held on to each other with Queen Leah kissing her daughters head, ears, eyes and cheeks and murmuring her eternal love for her reunited Bethany.

Finally, Beth looked up with a full wet face into her mother's and said: "You truly are my mother?" "Oh Yes, Bethany," choked her smiling parent, "I'm your mother and Oh, how I've missed you so much!!" With that she clutched Bethany to her shoulder once more as the entire room stood still with awe and few-dry eyes (especially those of two men looking down from a balcony). Finally, Leah Glanced up with excitement and joy shining, no, blazing in her warm blue eyes. "Stephen, Come quickly and see!" Her husband came most eagerly and looked with a tearful face into the welcoming face of his second little girl. "She's Back, Stephen," cried Queen Leah, "Our Daughter Bethany—She's Returned!!!" "Oh, Praise be to the Lord Most High!!!!" shouted the King most unceremoniously as he scooped up Beth and twirled around with her in his arms. Now it was His Majesty's turn to both weep and laugh for joy as his heart to recanted the weight of old sadness. Then, accompanied by His Highness King Hubert, the Princess Aurora came running and enveloped her never-seen-but-learned-of sister. Even Prince Philip ran over to greet the new Princess as well.

Meanwhile, as the joyous reunion continued down below, the two unseen and unknown figures stood watch until the elder whispered something to the younger who nodded slightly but reluctantly. With that, they moved of into the shadows and began to make their way out.

That evening, the sun began to set upon another celebration that was even more uplifted and jubilant than the one first begun. Food and drink were given with liberality yet consumed only with diminished appetites. For in every town square, every castle and every courtyard in the lands of Avalon and Beulah, fires burned like the sun, dancers cheered, observers clapped and whistled and even old men and women played group games with young children. The talk of the evening was the never-published/proclaimed news of the second princess who disappeared mysteriously from her cradle the night after her birth.

And in Stephen's castle, a well-fed and rested Princess Bethany regaled her parents, sister, brother and father-in-law with all that had happened to her to this moment. She was somber and short when she spoke of her harder, younger days as a servant to flesh-eating, blood-splurging cutthroat buccaneers. However, her face and spirit lightened considerably when she spoke of her rescue and adventure with the young soldier-boy "with eyes like Spring sky and a spirit of unquenchable fire". Her mother and sister and ladies of the court were completely seemed very captivated as Bethany described his manners and actions. "I wish I could have met him myself," remarked one young maiden dreamily. Others replied likewise while some asked where he was. At those words, Bethany realized something: she hadn't seen Jim since he and his father led her into the castle. She stood up and looked around somewhat unnerved. "Jim?" she called aloud, "Jim, where are you?"

**Author's Note:** Gasp She's right; Where is Jim and Leland???? You'll see!


	27. Sorrowful departure & semiwelcome return

Leland eased up on his skiff's power lever as he approached a single soldier standing sentry for the nearby navy encampment. While the guard was eyeing him and the vessel with suspicion, Leland was very calm and confident. He brought the 21' boat to a stop as the Interstellar Marine walked over with his fingers ready on his carbine. "Who comes," queried the Crickitan. "My name is Leland Hawkins. I've come in a peace and with a fellow sailor who performed the skirmishing duty before your assault." The soldier tilted his head in surprise: How could this, civilian, possible know what had taken place here only 2-and-a-half days before?

But before he could express this thought in words, a sound of another engine came from behind and the guard whirled around with his gun aimed. But it was only a somber Jim bringing his surfer to a stop as the sail lowered. "Halt!!" called the now sweating Marine, "State your name and business!" Jim just held up his hands with a somewhat nervous expression himself. "Hey it's okay, I'm Jim, uh, I mean...Cadet James Hawkins of the Interstellar Special Forces; I've got my tags if you want to see." "Show me," answered the guard as he stepped back to keep his eyes on both of these...intruders. Jim meanwhile walked over with his ID necklace in his hand. The guard accepted it and studied the words. After a minute, he looked up at Jim with a slightly skeptical look. "And what is your relation to this man here? Are you both together?" "Yes, he's my son." Leland stated from his sitting position near the skiff controls. The revelation caused the insect-like foot soldier to step back and take view of them both. Having confirmed the visual analysis, he nodded and said, "Just one minute, if you both please."

He then walked up a small mound where a lit lantern sat on the knoll. The soldier bent over, produced a paper packet form his belt pouch and opened it up. He shook out the powdery contents into the top opening of the glass. Immediately, the small flame burst up and grew into a sparkling, large and bright blue miniature inferno that spread light blue iridescence over the lightening morning landscape.

This done, the guard turned back towards Jim and Leland. "You may both proceed. Stay straight in your course and heed any further sentries who come upon you."

"Aye," Jim answered with a smart salute as Leland just gunned his motor and slowly began to move. Jim stepped back upon his board and blasted ahead as his dad began to pick up speed.

After a few seconds of low flight, they arrived at the Navy's bivouac surrounding the now-decimated remains of the Flint castle. Only about ten ships remained hovering above the ground surface; the Galmuthian squadron and a majority of the first-wave vessels had departed the day earlier. The frigates, corvettes and supply barks were arranged in a circle over and surrounding the tent encampments below. Jim and Leland were met by a captain and two platoons who questioned them and inspected their vessels. Only when they'd passed inspection were they permitted admittance—with an escort contingent of eight Marines. "Who's the highest in command here?" Jim asked before setting out on foot with Leland. "Why, Admiral Valmer Creed himself," stated the captain, "Have ye any business with His Lordship himself, sonny?" "Yeah," Jim replied smoothly, "He ordered me here to this planet—far ahead of any of you!" The Marines took this rather noticeably. "Say," began one who stepped forward with a finger pointed at Jim, "...you must be...by George, you're the lad who came zooming out 'o that there door 'fore we arrived." "Yeah," Jim said and nodded, "and I got to go report to the Fleet Admiral himself." "Well then," spoke up the captain, "We shan't detain ye any longer in that case." "Thanks—oh, I mean, Thank-You sir," Jim stumbled over his words before saluting. The officer returned his salute and then Jim turned to walk away with Leland at his side.

That same morning, King Stephen ordered the pages, squires and royal couriers to search the entire castle grounds for a tall, brown-haired & blue-eyed young soldier by the name of Jim Hawkins. But just as the search party began to spread out in their endeavor, a speeding blur of pink with white came whizzing through the air and halted in front of Princess Bethany. "Oh thank goodness, Morph," Beth exulted relieved. "What is it, Daughter?" asked her mother as she and the rest of the family and nobles stared at the protoplasmic alien. "Why," Beth began as Morph nuzzled himself against her cheek, "He's...a little...a little...pink thing. And he's very friendly...and funny too." Her expression changed, however, when Morph produced a roll of parchment that was unseen until now. Beth put out her hand and the excited shape-shifter dropped it in her open palm

Admiral Creed's Lieutenant Aide stepped into the opulently-spacious tent and saluted at attention. The Admiral looked up from where he'd been consulting with the ship captains and troop generals. "Yes Mr. Giffers?" he asked somewhat intrigued at the unexpected intrusion. "Begging your pardon for the interruption, Ad—" "Never mind, just state the business," interrupted the grizzly bear-like high-ranking officer with a wave of his paw. "Sir, there's just arrived a young sailor in the camp. He gives his name as Cadet James Hawkins." Admiral Creed arose suddenly at this with a wide-eyed look. "Send him in," he ordered promptly. The lieutenant saluted and disappeared through the flap-door entrance. "If you'll excuse me, Gentlemen," Creed requested, "I must speak in private with our visitor." He sat down again as the others stood and began to file out. Once the flap door had fallen back in place, Admiral Creed reached for a wooden chest by the canvas wall behind him and pulled it over to his chair.

As he sat back up, the flap opened again as Lieutenant Giffers returned and held open the entrance as Jim Hawkins ducked in and stood at attention in his torn, frayed and somewhat blackened field uniform. The Admiral took in all this and Jim's downcast and unkempt manner. "Thank-you, Mr. Giffers," spoke the Admiral dismissing the aide with a prime salute. Once the officer had exited, Creed stood up once more and beckoned Jim over. The cadet did so and stood behind the chair on the right-hand of the Fleet Admiral.

For a while, nothing was said as the Commander-in-Chief of the Fourth Interstellar Realm clasped his hands behind his back. "When we last spoke at the Interstellar Headquarters," began the ursinid officer blankly, "My specific orders were for you to rendezvous with Admiral Beerson's Squadron once your gathering of intelligence and details was complete." He paused for a few moments to let the weight of his words sink in. Jim already understood his error but didn't reply except to slightly nod his head. "But instead," continued the Admiral, "you chose to disappear without providing us with any knowledge of your course or actions which I find most disappointing." "Yes Sir," Jim answered somewhat dejectedly. The Admiral just shook his head silently as he took a few paces. "Have you anything to say in your defense, Cadet Hawkins?" "Yes Sir." Jim replied looking up and into the Admiral's eyes. "Uh...you remember my last light transmission requesting the attack be accelerated? How I reported I'd "Taken away one of the 'kid's' toys?" Seeing the Admiral's blank nod, Jim went on to give a summary of what he'd heard, seen and done since arriving on the planet including the servant-Princess Bethany, the Evil Maleficent, Scroop, his father and the Flint Brothers. The report took nearly half of an hour as the Admiral requested some clarification on some things.

Once Jim had finished, the Admiral sat back down, folded his hands on the table and just thought for a long while. Then, he looked up at Jim.

"You've done very-well in helping this...as you say, princess, escape from danger and return home. However, taking such tangent measures without informing or seeking permission from your commanding officers is not commendable in any aspect. And with your level of training, there is no excuse for such impulsive and erratic actions."

"Thus, in light of such behavior ...sigh...I am obliged to have you withdrawn from active duty and your promotion to Lieutenant withheld until further notice." "Yes Sir," Jim answered with a downcast look and his hands in his jacket pockets. "Furthermore," Creed continued, "while you shall be able to graduate with your team members, I shall recommend to Admiral Valencia that you continue with higher levels of training until the next class of Special Forces trainees have completed and passed their courses. You shall be required to assist your commanding officer in training them as well and impart your mission and combat experience for their benefit. Once all that has taken place, your efforts and eligibility for promotion shall then be open for consideration. Is that understood, Cadet?" "Yes Sir," Jim answered with a crisper reply. "Very well then," said the bear Admiral getting up.

"Now, to my current knowledge, there happens to be a group of certain people who've accompanied the fleet in a certain vessel that you once served as cabin boy of." Jim's eyes grew wide and his lips parted. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" he asked. "Denied," answered Admiral Creed with a wave of his paw. "I've final plans and preparations to make before our departure tomorrow." He slowly took on a happier countenance before continuing. "And I believe your mother and friends are here waiting for news concerning you, so...dismissed, Cadet." "Yes Sir," Jim replied with a happier salute before exiting through the tent flap.

As the sun was half-risen, Captain Amelia was just striding across the deck of her well-beloved ship when her sharp & ready ears detected the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the gangplank. She swiveled her head to her right just in time to see Jim come running up with an excited look on his face. He slowed to a stop as he reached the top deck and spotted her. Instinctively, he snapped to attention and saluted. "Cadet Jim requesting permission to come aboard, Ma'am." Amelia just lit up and ran over to Jim while calling out "Sarah, Delbert, Mr. Silver, James had returned!" Immediately she almost pounced on Jim and enraptured his body within a tight cat-hug. "Uh," Jim stammered somewhat taken back, "...Glad to see you again Captain." "And you too as well, James!" she answered without letting him go.

"Jim!!!", exclaimed Sarah and Delbert at the same time as they both emerged from Amelia's stateroom and ran down the stairs. Amelia released Jim for Sarah who practically ran into Jim so hard that they both fell to the deck with Sarah on top. She _literally smothered _her son in kisses and a tremendous hug. "OH JIM," she exclaimed, "I've missed you so Much!!! Oh Thank God you're Back!!!" She began to cry as she just laid on top of her son—much to Delbert's uneasiness and Amelia's delight. Just then, more sounds of heavier boots caught their attention and husband & wife both looked towards the ramp. "Hello again," Leland addressed them with a hand raised in greeting. "Requesting permission to come aboard?" "Permission granted, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia stated with a nod. Leland returned the gesture and let Jim's and his packs & weapons of his aching shoulders. Finally, Sarah stood back up as her son followed her lead. "JIMBO!!!", came Silver's voice as the gigantic semi-human lumbered up from behind. "SILVER!!!!" Jim replied likewise as he turned and ran to hug his old friend laughing. After a short while, Silver leaned back to study his former-charge. "Why look at yeh, Jimbo!! Why yer a sight for this old eye of mine!! See yeh've got yerself a lil ripped up there, eh?" Jim smiled as he took notice of his tattered outfit. "Yeah, I've been through a lot."

Just then, Silver realized something: "Say Jim, where's little Morphy? Thought I asked him t'stay with yeh?" Jim nodded and explained. "I sent him to give a friend of mine...a letter...to tell her—""Her??" Delbert asked in complete surprise. "Yeah, Princess Bethany, the girl I rescued from the Flint brother's and their cohorts after I arrived." Only Leland was not taken back by Jim's news. "It's true," he said with a firm nod and slight smile, "Go ahead and tell them the whole story, Jim."

Bethany hurriedly unrolled the letter with a strong fear that Jim had abandoned her against his word. But as she read, her heart began to beat slower and her complexion waxed calmer. "What does it say," asked Princess Aurora. Bethany just held it so that she, her older sister, mother, father and King Hubert could read it.

Dear Bethany,

I'm sorry that I had to leave without telling you where I was going. But you just seemed so happy and so alive meeting your family for the first time that I didn't want to intrude.

Dad and I had to leave so I could report back to my commanding officers who sent me to this...land. If they'll permit me, I'll try to come back this night. But if I don't, it means that I've not been given permission. Morph should be able to direct you to where we went.. If you cannot find us at all, then it means we had to leave before you could get to me.

Again, I'm sorry I wasn't able to speak with you before leaving. But I'm determined to see you again once I'm permitted by my authorities. When I do, I'll be able to tell you more about myself.

I miss you already and want to tell you so much. But at least you're home and where you've probably only dreamed of being. I can never forget you and promise to never do so. I love you a whole lot Beth, and will always care about you, your heart, your family and your dreams.

Oh and thank-you for helping me grow up and forgive my father. I owe you my life as well and I'll always remember your kindness and patience with me.

As you're loved Forever,

Jim Hawkins

"And I hope that we can at least be here still when or if she tries to come find me," Jim finished his story and looked around at his parents, Silver, Delbert & Amelia. Not one eye remained Sniffing back her joyous tears, Sarah stepped forward to stand fac-to-fcae with her son. "Jim," she began slowly, "...if you really, truly, love this princess, then you shouldn't be afraid to go back to her and ask to still be her friend." Jim smiled slightly before answering: "But, um...I'm just spacer-in-training and she...well, she deserves a lot more than I am or have."

Before anyone could reply, there came a clammering of more steps up the plank and then B.E.N. appeared with Adam, Chloe, Olivia and Andrea Doppler. "Hey B.E.N.," Jim exclaimed. "JIMMY!!!" B.E.N. leapt a few feet into the air before coming down in a tangle of his own long appendages. "Unca Jim, Unca Jim!!!" squealed the 2-and-a-half year-olds as they scampered over and ascended him from all sides. As he began to gather them up, B.E.N. managed to untangle himself and jump onto Jim. "Whoa easy, easy, easy there B.E.N." Jim cautioned as the robot squeezed Andrea and Olivia into him. "Whoops, oh, sorry there, Jimmy," B.E.N. apologized as he backed off. "It's alright, B.E.N., just gotta be careful with the kids." Oh yeah, right on that Jimmy," B.E.N. concurred happily. "Where'd ya go, Unca Jim?" asked Chloe. "Uh...many places actually," Jim answered as he struggled to keep Andrea balanced on his left forearm. "Here, James, allow me," offered Amelia as she took her look-alike daughter. "You must be exhausted from all your journeying Jim," Sarah spoke tenderly as she took him by the arm. "Come below and I'll get you some food and you can rest." "Adam, Olivia, Chloe, let go of Jim so he can get his relief." Yes Mommy," they answered in unison as they relinquished their holds.


	28. A Father's blessing & a Prince's visit

In the heat of that very same day, King Stephen, Prince Philip and his father King Hubert gathered with the lords, dukes, earls and knights of Avalon and Beulah. For the space of two hours they discoursed over supper concerning the state of the Princess Bethany. Since the letter had been read, nearly every citizen was abuzz with curiosity and wonder at message from the Her Majesty's "unknown" guardian and hero. The princess had retired with her mother, sister and the strange yet exuberant creature named "morph" to her new chambers while the noblemen sat down to eat and plan. Each man presented his thoughts and arguments concerning the mysterious companion to the princess—and what would be done in recompense to him. Ideas were given and promises offered with willing spirits.

Finally, as the sun began its descent in the sky, King Stephen arose in the presence of his noblemen and addressed them as one. "You are all good and kind and wise from your hearts and minds, my fellow countrymen. And as we have rejoiced at my daughter's return and taken vows to her honor and defense, I do decree that so also must we take due course to see that her future remains as bright and secure as it appears thus unto us this day. Therefore, as to the man whom she claims gave her protection, shelter and mercy where she lacked, I do hereby profess that such a one is of good nature to be even more loyal unto my daughter and, as the Lord wills, the entire Royal Family. Furthermore, I do believe it is reasonable to seek the service and devotion of this young and good soul should he be willing. And if he also be of strong stead for us, I here and now confess my thoughts that we bestow upon him the highest office and position that is surpassed only by the King himself. What is your belief and answer, good men of Avalon and Beulah?" "Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye," came the responses as each nobleman raised his goblet in unison with his voice. "Then it shall be so!" Stephen announced with his arms raised. He motioned to Philip who stood and walked over to hear his father-in-law's command to him.

Jim's eyelids fluttered slightly as he began to rise out of his regained rest. His eyes finally peered through the growing darkness and took in the surroundings. He could see make out wood walls, floor and ceiling from which a simple ship's lantern swung lightly. His ears became attuned to the sound of raucous snoring that seemed to echo out of his past. Then, it stood before his conscience: he was back in the crew quarters of the RLS _Legacy_ and it was the same crew from his very first voyage. Groaning slightly, he gradually slid his legs out from his resting position and onto the floor. As he sat up, he realized that his boots stood guard by his sleeping mattress with a pair of new socks and his old black jacket. These he donned slowly and then stood up. He yawned, stretched his arms and began to shuffle towards the stairs. Outside, the deck was awash with the bright pale luminance of the planet's four moons. And though the stars were very far away and thus faint, Jim was very awed by the night's peacefulness and solitude.

Just then, a sound of footfalls echoed on the deck. Jim turned his head to see a dark figure come out of the shadows near the stern staircase. The human shape continued until Leland was fully visible in the moonlight. He nodded slowly and motioned for Jim to come over. Lowering his head slightly, Jim stepped down the stairs and lightly over the main deck until he stopped a foot away from his dad. "Are you feeling better, Jim?" Leland asked softly. Jim nodded noiselessly and looked around to see if anyone else was nearby.

Confirming their solitude, he turned his head down and stuck his hands in his jacket. He sighed heavily as his face betrayed a slight moroseness. "What's troubling you Son," asked his dad with look and note of concern in his voice. Jim slowly looked up and to his right before answering. "I miss her already...Dad." He sighed again and shook his head. "I've never...met a girl or young lady whom I could...dote on or, you know...be _real_ friends with...I mean, until I met _her_." Leland nodded with understanding in his features; Jim's reminiscing brought back memories of his young courtship with Sarah so long ago. "Go on Jim. I'm listening." Jim could see the sincerity in his father's eyes so he sighed once more and continued. "I know...I've never...been much of a friend or even friendly with people my age. But...I really...sigh...I really felt so...different around her. I mean...doing things with her and for her made me feel so alive! And the way she looked at me, especially when she was happy...boy...I'd give up my whole career as a soldier if I could live with her forever!"

With this said, Jim looked back towards the east where, somewhere beyond the mountains, Bethany was alive, safe and reunited with her family—where she belonged. With this thought, Jim sighed heavily before shaking his head. "But..." He began. "But what?" asked Leland with a growing parental insight. Jim looked down once more. "I'm...well, I've...done bad things that...disappointed a lot of people—even mom. And _she's_ been nothing but good and pure and noble and...sigh...innocent. And I know...that...she's now a princess and that she...well, has to marry someone with royal blood and a good past and no bad...character. She...well, she deserves someone better than me. I mean, I was a real criminal once and was almost sent to jail for life. And the way I acted when you asked me for forgiveness..." Jim stopped and hung his head as tears of regret fell without opposition. "I...sniff...I just wish...sob...that...I wasn't so...so, sob....heartless or...broken."

Leland was at a loss for words so he just placed his hands on Jim shoulders and raised him up. "Jim, listen to me and listen well." Jim nodded although his eyes still dripped salty water. Leland took a breath and looked his son deep in the eyes. "There is nothing about you that doesn't make you worthy of any young girl: you still got the same goodness in you that you had when you were younger. And I have I told you just how much you're courage amazes me? Well it does. I never imagined how strong and true you could be for anyone—even at the cost of your own life! That's just what any woman or girl wants: someone who'll fight for their lives, for their hearts and for their dreams and hopes! Jim, as far as I've seen, you already have what it takes to be a man and a strong, good and faithful husband!"

Jim's barriers finally came crashing down deep within him and he fell forward into his father's arms. There he sobbed heavily and brokenly as his heart's scabs began to fall away. For nearly the space of ten minutes, both father and son held onto each other as the father's words cleansed the son's soul of the old, unwashed and uncared-for wounds.

Later that same night, another blue lantern light flickered from another hilltop to signal another arrival of peace-comers. About three minutes later, a parade of light pinpoints appeared on the horizon heading for the camp. The night guards quickly sent word to awaken more troops and several of the officers. Gradually, the sight of oil torches and horse whinnies with growing hoof-falls came closer to the camp. At last, out of the darkness curtain, there appeared a formation of horseback riders in medieval garb and armament. "Halt there!!," called out the Lieutenant-of-the-watch, "State your names and business!" The leader of the column, a young man with a bright red riding cape, held up his right hand and the rides gradually slowed to a stop. Then, the young man dismounted from his white-haired, black-maned Arabian stallion and took a few long steps up to the Lieutenant. "Greetings, Sire! I'm Prince Philip of the land of Beulah. I'm here on behalf of King Stephen of Avalon and his daughter, Princess Bethany of Avalon." "I see," answered the officer with a puzzled expression, "and what do you seek here, Your Majesty?" "If you please, Sire," Philip replied, "I seek a young man whose name is given as Jim Hawkins. Can you tell me where he is at this moment?" "Hawkins you say?" spoke up a wiry private rubbing his chin. "Yes," answered the Prince with a light of expectation in his eyes. "Well I believe that there did arrive here this morning a tall, weather-beaten lad by that name. Thing is though, he's under the command of the Fleet admiral who's in charge here; and unless I'm mistaken, they both's got to be in the sack." "But nonetheless, Sire," answered the lieutenant to Prince Philip, "I'll send word to the Admiral and see if he can speak with you about this...Hawkins."

Admiral Creed was sleeping lightly in his tent when a guard entered in and addressed him rather loudly. "Admiral Creed Sir!" The bear-like officer slowly sat up as his eyes gradually blinked open. "Yes," he replied a little perturbed. "Begging your pardon, Admiral, but there's come a rider with a band of horsemen. He says he looking for a certain Jim Hawkins." Admiral Valmer Creed looked up with wide-eyes at this. "Alright, send the man in then." "Yes Sir," answered the guard. "Oh and one more thing," began the Admiral before the aide disappeared, "send for the boy, if you please." "Will do, Sir," and the guard went out the flap door.

About three minutes later, Prince Philip was admitted into the Admiral's tent. "Welcome," spoke the furry leader extending a trimmed paw. "I am Fleet Admiral Valmer Creed, commander of the forces and vessels that you've probably seen here." Philip, who'd never seen any animal-like creature in a human form, nervously extended his and the Admiral shook his warmly. "And...I am...Prince Philip of Beulah, the land not more than ten miles from here.", said the slightly stunned and embarrassed prince. "On behalf of the Royal Interstellar Navy, I welcome you. Would you like something to eat or drink?" "No thank-you, I am well-satisfied as I am now," answered Philip. Just then the guard reentered, saluted and reported. "I've been informed, Admiral sir, that Cadet Hawkins is unable to appear so his parents have been summoned instead." "Very well then, show them in as well." The aide saluted and disappeared just as Leland passed through and held the flap for a shawl-covered Sarah Hawkins to pass through. "Mr. Hawkins, Mrs. Hawkins," Creed addressed them with a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce Prince Philip who, I am told, seeks an audience with your son."

**Author's Note: **Well, that's one more chapter down; the next is gonna really get things kicking into high gear, just you wait 'n see. BTW, thank's again, "Etherium's Angel" for your reviews and suggestions. And to You too, Janna Hawkins and You as well Little Hawk. WELCOME ON BOARD AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST. savvy???


	29. Summoned

The next morning, Jim was awakened by several voices calling his name. "Unca Jim, Unca Jim, Unca Jim!" Before he could answer, he let out a big "OOF" as Adam Chloe, Olivia and Andrea Doppler jumped on him, tugged his arms, bombarded him with their pillows and batted at his ponytail. "Whoa, okay, okay, okay, I'm up, I'm awake, I'm awake," he answered as he tried to push himself up and deflect the pillow blows. "Time ta get up, Unca Jim," Olivia quipped up in her high-pitched voice, "Mommy says so!" "Oh," Jim replied with a big, long yawn, "Your mommy sent you?" "Yeah," said Adam. "And Mommy also says ya need ta get on your...best...jacket 'n yoo-nee-for-m!" spelled out Chloe Doppler. "Oh," Jim said as he put his feet on the floor and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, I'll do that. Oh and...tell your mommy that Uncle Jim says he'd like return the favor to you all when we get home." "Okay Unca Jim," Andrea replied oblivious to what he _really_ meant. Jim smiled at this and looked around. "Oh hey, Olivia?" he called after the departing fantastic four. "Yeah unca Jim?" replied the yellow-haired kitten as she stopped and turned around on the steps. "Does your mommy or my mommy know where my nice clothes are?" "Uhhhhhhh," she though with a puzzled look in her green eyes, "I go 'n ask her, okay?" "Sure, go ahead," Jim answered with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later, Amelia came down the stairs into the crew quarters. Behind her was Delbert with a big metal-bound wooden trunk in his hands. "Ah, Good Morning James. I'm pleased to see my dear four children have succeeded quite well in their mission." She spoke with a sort of mischievous gleam in her eyes. Jim just looked down with a bashful smile. "Yeah, they did. Thanks Captain." "You're quite welcome," she purred a little. "Now—Delbert if you would place the chest on the floor—James, the Admiral has sent word this morning that there is going to be a special ceremony held somewhere undisclosed. He also requests that you come dressed as finely as you possibly can be arrayed. Also," she continued talking as she unlatched the trunk and opened it up for Jim, "he specifically commands that every possession of yours be securely and knowingly stowed together and readied in preparation for either travel or a long stay. "Stay?" Jim paused as he stood with a pair of forest green dress trousers. "That is what Admiral Creed has ordered," Amelia replied, "and there is absolutely no time for hesitation, James. I therefore suggest that you dress yourself as quickly as possible and then report back to me on deck. Delbert, let's leave Mr. Hawkins to his trousseau." Her canine husband followed her out the stairs as Jim hastily disrobed himself from his pj's.

A few minutes later, Jim appeared out of his quarters with the trunk, his backpack and weapons. These he left in a neat pile near the gangplank and then he jogged over and up the poop deck stairs to the Captain. "All set, Ma'am." He spoke with a crisp salute. "Very good then James," answered Amelia with a tip of her hat-covered head. She took a moment to survey Jim's tan-trimmed black boots, dark forest green pants, simple white undershirt and gold-buttoned dress jacket that matched his eyes very well. "You look very handsome, James." "Thanks Captain," Jim answered, "You look even better yourself." "JIMBO!!" came a loud and boisterous voice from behind and below. "Silver!!" Jim answered as he turned and jumped down the stairs and ran to meet the old cyborg. "Why look at yeh, Jim! Yer spit 'n polished as a king's first droubloon!" "Oh yeah, thanks," Jim replied sheepishly as he was not used to so much attention at once. "Oh and by the way, James," called Captain Amelia from the bridge as Jim turned slightly to look back at her. "Admiral Creed wants you to report to his quarters immediately as possible. Leave your effects where they are but take your solar contraption with you." "Aye, Captain," Jim saluted as he ran below to get his surfer, reappear and run down the plank.

He jogged for quite a distance until he came to a stop in front of the Admiral's tent. "Cadet Jim Hawkins requesting permission to speak with the Admiral." "Enter, Cadet," allowed the Lieutenant on guard. Jim passed inside and stood at attention. Admiral Creed was eating breakfast with a well-attired man at his left. The man looked up at Jim's entrance and gulped down the bite he was chewing. "Good Morning," he spoke with a warm expression. Admiral Creed turned his head and saw Jim as well. Placing his napkin and utensils on the table, he pushed back his chair and arose. "Ah, Good Morning, James" "And to you to Admiral Sir," Jim returned with a snap salute. Creed saluted back and turned slightly to his guest. "Cadet Hawkins, this is Prince Philip, son of Hubert, King of Beulah. He comes with a message from King Stephen of Avalon, his father-by-marriage & law." The tall & big grizzly nodded slightly to the Prince and held out his hand—palm-up—towards Jim. "Your Majesty, I present to you Interstellar Special Forces Cadet James Pleaides Hawkins, son of Leland and Sarah Hawkins and our most valuable soldier under my command." He placed his hands behind his back and stepped away as Prince Philip arose.

"Glad to meet you...Your Highness." Jim said with a slight bow. "And I'm very well pleased to meet you as well, sir Hawkins," the prince spoke in kind. Jim smiled sheepishly once more. "It's Jim, Jim Hawkins; I mean...I don't hold any special position or title, so..." "I understand," Philip spoke as he studied the young man in front of him; it only took a few moments to see that the soldier-boy before him was the exact description of the one who'd rescued the King's youngest daughter.

"Tell me, Jim," began the prince as he withdrew a rolled-up parchment from his belt pouch, "Are you the same author who penned this letter to Her Majesty, Princess Bethany of Avalon?" He loosed the tie string, and unrolled it so Jim could see. Jim nodded like a naughty child who'd been caught doing wrong. "Yeah, I wrote it, I'm the one you're looking for." Prince Philip was elated to hear this but he kept his glee to himself carefully.

Replacing the letter, he straightened regally and said with an air of authority: "By order of their Majesties, King Stephen and Queen Leah of Avalon and King Hubert of Beulah, I'm here to convey you safely and swiftly to Their Majesties presence wherewith an audience shall be held with the one whom they seek!"

Jim was taken aback by this and looked towards Admiral Creed. The calm and resolute Fleet commander nodded. "It's all been arranged and discussed with your parents and His Royal Highness here. You shall depart in his company in," and the Admiral raised his pocket watch to his snout, "about two minutes and ride straight forth to his castle. Your family and friends and belongings shall not be far behind but you must leave now as Prince Philip here has been stayed since this past night. Do you have any other pressing matters at this moment?" "No Sir, I'm ready to travel." "Then follow His Majesty here; he'll provide you with a mount and security for the trip. Now go!" Jim saluted and followed Prince Philip out of the tent.

Nearly an hour later, the cavalcade of the Prince and one hundred horsemen arrived back at King Stephen's castle. The drawbridge was already lowered for them to cross and as they did, flowers and fragrant leaves were tossed in their path for their horses' hooves to tread upon and release more aromas. In addition, cries of welcome, blessing and praise came to their ears as the entire courtyard was filled with citizens from the two countries.

Suddenly, almost everybody's attention was captured by a strange, loud noise that seemed to come from the sky. The battlement guards shouted and pointed as an unusual object came flying into view and over the castle. The phenomenon circled the entire fortress from an astonishing height until it came plummeting down to the courtyard. But just before colliding with the stone pavement, the strange thing suddenly slowed and circled above the crowd until it gradually came lower and stopped just a foot above the ground.

"Oh, Hi," Jim spoke to the shocked, petrified and somewhat defensive crowd. Nobody could believe what it was they all saw: a young, strangely-clothed man on a flat object that seemed to be wooden with another most peculiar object made of metal on its back. Jim stepped off, picked up his board and walked in the direction of the Prince. Everyone, out of fear and respect, parted and gave him much room to pass. Prince Philip waited for Jim to come up to him before dismounting along with his fellow riders. "That was remarkably amazing," he gushed, "I've never seen such, such...magic." "Oh, well," Jim began, "actually, it's not really magic: it's a law of nature that can be used by anyone who knows how it works. I'll show you all how sometime." Philip nodded before reminding himself of the present business. "Their Majesties await your presence within the throne room but I must lead you there." Jim nodded and relinquished his board to a squire for safekeeping. Then the soldiers flanked Jim and with Prince Philip leading, the formation went on.

They passed through the courtyard, under the highest arched doorway and through a massive hallway with more archways and halls on either side. Noises of people speaking followed by a blare of trumpets came to their ears. "His Royal Highness...Prince Philip!!!" announced a herald within the room ahead. Finally, Jim could see that they'd come into the center of the massive keep and sensed that there were more people beyond the guards shielding him from any view except upwards. After about a hundred paces, the flanks of guards ahead, besides and behind came to halt and Jim followed suit. Now, all he could hear was his rapidly beating heart...and several footsteps far forward. Then came Philip's voice: "Your Majesties, I bring and present to you...James Pleaides Hawkins!" With that, the guards in front of Jim marched forward and split to the right and left; the ones on his sides turned likewise and took five steps away from him, stopped and turned back to face him. When the last footman had stepped aside, Jim was left standing by himself staring ahead. About twenty feet away was the elevated throne floor with Prince Philip standing to the left of a short, stout king who flanked the left of a tall, thin and stately monarch. Jim just stood there for three seconds...until the taller king held out his hand and beckoned Jim to come. So he slightly lowered his head and walked forward until he was about a step from the elevated floor and bowed from the waist.


	30. A test of character

"Rise, young Hawkins," proclaimed the elderly-sounding ruler. Jim straightened and looked the old king in the eye. "For a great time even unto this very moment, we all have longed and waited meet and speak thus with you. Much has been said of you from the lips of my now-returned daughter Bethany. I believe you know of whom I speak, do you not?" Jim nodded and said blankly, "Yes...Your Majesty." King Stephen smiled and continued. "My precious daughter has given you much due for her salvation and return. But, to know this to be the absolute truth, I must ask and hear from your own lips."

As the King addressed the young spacer, Silver, Sarah, B.E.N., Leland, Delbert, Amelia, Andrea, Adam, Chloe and Olivia were admitted and led to a staircase to observe and hear everything.

"Did you, James Hawkins, find my daughter in the possession of villainous thieves and pirates, living the life of a lowly servant?"  
"Yes Sir."

"Did you actually defeat one in order to rescue her and set her free?"

"Yes I did."

"And did you take her away, feed her, give her drink and care for her wounds?"

"Sure—I mean, Yes Your Highness"

"Did you discover who she was, who had taken her and why it was thus?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you decided to help her because she was a princess and wanted to earn her favor?"

"No sir."

"Why did you then...give up your mission against your foe to help my daughter?"

Jim was silent for a few moments and looked down. The, he returned his gaze and spoke his reply. "I did it because I saw in her...a person that I used to be. When I was only eight years old, my father left me and my mom and didn't return. I lost all my hope, my dreams and everything good about me. Even now I still don't have it all back." He paused to gather his thoughts and look down again. "And when I first saw and met her...Majesty, I wanted to...set her free because I knew, at first, that she deserved so much more and better than what they'd...made her. But when I heard what some witch named Maleficent had done by stealing her in the past, I, uh...saw a resemblance between her and myself when I was eight years old. She'd been raised without hopeful, caring and loving parents who could...help her grow. And, I guess you could say that...I wanted right then and there to help her get it all back because, well...I know this sounds stupid, but..." "Fear not, lad," spoke the rotund King Hubert, "what you say will not bring you shame." Jim sighed before continuing. "I wanted to do everything I could for her because...sigh.... I was angry." "Angry?" asked a confused Prince Philip. "Yeah, I was angry because someone had taken away her life and opportunities and thrown her down where she didn't belong. I was so mad that I vowed right there that I'd get her home or die fighting to do so. I wanted her to be happier and freer and alive and...with you, her father...and her mother. I wanted her to have dreams...great plans...and...a good heart. I wanted her to live a long, joyful life with her family, a faithful husband and maybe even her very own children." Jim ceased and looked up with a slightly dismayed look.

But King Stephen was well-pleased. Here was a lad who'd proven himself to have a heart like no other! Why, what more could he have asked for in any man, suitor or soldier? So he smiled back warmly and addressed Jim with more questions.

"So tell me, brave one, do you _still_ desire the best and nothing but the best for my daughter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Would you still hold onto your vow to fight for her life, her dreams and her heart—at all cost?"

"Absolutely."

"And would you still give her due respect as a member of the Royal Family _and_ a friend?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now, if you can suffer it, I wish to know your character a little more: Is there any other young girl whom you have already given your heart and affection?"

"No Sir."

"Is there any other you could love more than my daughter?"

"No, your Highness."

King Stephen took a deep breath before asking one last question. "Do...you...James Pleaides Hawkins...love my daughter more than any other?"

Jim looked straight at the King with a semi-fearful look. Was he asking out of sincere sympathy to his feelings? Or was the King only seeking Jim's loyalty by baiting his affections? Was he being set up for a quick loss of heart? Jim battled with his doubts for a few moments before returning his troubled gaze and sighing heavily.

"Yes...I do...and nothing—not time or distance—can change what's come over me since I first met her."

King Stephen smiled and nodded slowly at Jim. "Well spoken, brave one," he said as he stretched out his arm, "You have proven yourself in deeds and in truth. You are more than deserving of our utmost gratitude and best offerings. You have given your strength, your blood and your life to ensure my daughter's return. "Behold," the King uttered aloud as he stretched his arm towards the entrance of the throne room. "Your Reward and Our Thanks to You!!!"

**Author's Note: **What's the gift???? And why did King Stephen have to ask Jim so many questions??? And what's going to happen next???? Keep waiting and read what's coming in the next chapter to find out. Those of you who already figured it out are more than free to dream, add comments or suggestions—they'll be well-considered and possibly applied.


	31. Jim & Beth's Finest Moment

Jim half-turned towards the court behind him and looked. The guards who still stood "gauntlet"-style dividing the crowd took a few more steps back as other foot soldiers entered in two columns and began to split to take similar positions from the front to back. The last swordsman took his position and there was a clear "pathway" from the archway to the floor in front of the throne.

Then, another sounding of trumpets blared and as the last note perished, a group of seven ladies came around the corner. They slowed their pace and took measured steps forward. Behind them came six brightly-dressed very young girls spreading flower petals from hand baskets. The ladies-of-the-court walked to the left and stood in a line before the left side of the thrones. The flower girls continued their slow advance until the passed the guards. Once achieved, they pattered over to form another line before the seven ladies; all that is except one who stepped over to Jim, removed a small wooden box from a bag on her hip and held it up to him. "Oh, Thank-you," Jim answered with a heart-warming smile. "You're welcome," answered the little girl before pattering back to join her friends.

Just then, the trumpeters sounded again except that it was a lasting, more melodious music that echoed throughout the room. Then, at the archway, four more soldiers appeared and stood blocking the archway for about ten seconds before stepping aside. There behind them now stood three women: the one on the left was young and very blonde with a baby blue & white trimmed dress; the other on the right was older and richly-dressed in red, purple and gold-trimmed cape & gown with a Queen's crown upon her head.

But what captivated everyone was the middle, shorter girl in a pure white silk gown with a matching veil laced with flowers adorning her blood-red wavy, long-tressed hair.

Suddenly, Jim understood it all: His greatest dream and love was coming true before his eyes!!!

As other musicians in the balcony began to play a grand, elevating marching piece, Bethany began to take measured steps with her sister, Princess Aurora and her mother, Queen Leah keeping two paces behind her holding on to her dress's train. The music soared higher in note and volume as every boy, man, girl and woman watched with equally soaring spirits and anticipating eyes. But Princess Bethany only had eyes for her love: the young warrior named Jim Hawkins whose tender blue-eyes welcomed her in with barely repressed tears of utmost joy.

Finally, the trio attained the throne floor where Jim held out his left hand. Bethany, still holding his gaze with her excited yet slightly nervous one, smoothly extended hers to meet it. With a gentle yet strong grip, Jim led her forward a few steps as Aurora and Leah took their places to the right of their husbands. Then, a minister in a simple brown cloak and tunic came and stood between the couple and the rulers with a Bible in hand.

"Who gives this bride to be wed?" he asked in a clear, resonating voice. King Stefan and Queen Leah stepped forward. "We do," answered Leah. The Minister acknowledged them smiling and then turned to face the court. "And who gives affirmation for this groom's character?" Jim was taken aback; he hadn't known that he'd need someone to speak on his behalf. But then, "We do, Sir," exclaimed Silver's voice loud enough for every courtier to turn and see the giant cyborg hurrying to the front with Leland, Delbert, B.E.N., and little Adam. The fivesome stood together in a line behind Jim with hands clasped in front of them. Jim returned their smiles before turning back to the nodding minister.

"Hear Ye, Hear Ye, all ye men and women under the banner of our most excellent Majesties, King Stefan and King Hubert," the balding, bearded man began once more spoke in his bell-like voice. "This day is of Lord for in His Word He says", the wise and God-loving brown-cloaked minister continued in a proclamation that spoke of God's Marvelous plan called marriage made for a man and a woman to share and enjoy in His Love. To Jim and Beth, it was as if the Father had come once again in flesh and was giving them a benediction of purpose and fulfillment.

Then, the middle-aged man asked the duo to step forward before he cleared his throat and held his Bible open. "James Pleaides Hawkins, do you solemnly vow here before God and man to take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to possess and protect, to honor and encourage, to save and restore, to cherish and to praise 'til the Lord returns or til death taketh apart?"

"Yeah, I doâon my heart and my life," Jim spoke with his blue eyes shining like a solar fire.

"Princess Bethany, do you solemnly vow here before God and man to take this man as your lawful wedded husband, to possess and protect, to honor and encourage, to save and restore, to cherish and to praise 'til the Lord returns or til death taketh apart?"

"Oh Yes," Beth gushed joyfully, "I do, I do, I do!" She blushed profusely as her eyes shimmered upon her love.

The officiator nodded smiling and addressed Jim. "Do you have the ring, young man?" Jim stood with a blank expression until he remembered the box he'd been given. "Oh yeah," he answered and pulled the wooden square from his pants pocket. He opened the lid and discovered

"Morph?!?", Jim exclaimed as the pink shapeshifter spurted out and began to nuzzle and lick his cheeks. Jim sputtered and smiled until he came back to the present scenario. "Morph, where's the ring?" Jim asked. Morph just smiled, dove back into the box and came out with a sapphire-studded silver band. "Thanks Morph." Bethany spoke with a little grin. "Repeat these words please", asked the minister of Jim as he held out a small unrolled scroll for Jim to read.

"Bethany, I give you this ring as a token and symbol of my strong and growing love for you, and of my desire to be your gracious and generous husband. I vow here and now before God and Man to hold to this vow until the Lord's return or until death take us." With that said, Morph zoomed down to her left hand as she lifted it and, using his tiny, pudgy arms, slid the ring perfectly onto her second finger.

Beth then produced a small velvet bag from her waist, opened it and brought out a golden, vine-detailed ring. "James," she began and repeated the same lines as she took his bigger left and somewhat twisted the piece of jewelry onto his finger.

"Bring forth the gifts, please." The minister called aloud. A young page and maiden came forward with a sheathed sword and bundle of cloth. "For insomuch as these two have taken vows of faithfulness and tenderness unto one another, so also shall they give and not hold back from their abundance to supply another's lack." With that, the page held out the blade for Jim to take and the maiden likewise for Bethany. "Gird each other now," the minister said to them both. First, Jim stepped in front of Beth and belted the sword at her side; then Bethany loosed the bundled cape and covered Jim's body with it, tying ot around his neck. "So likewise has God elected the man to give his strength and protection unto the woman and likewise for the woman to give the man her comfort and provision."

The minister then prayed a long prayer as three candles were brought in and lit carefully. With the final amen, the bald, brown-robed, tall man led Jim and Beth onto the throne floor. And as the musicians played a soft, stirring and heart-filling melody, the bride and groom took the two smaller candles and lit the larger one. With that done, the minister bid them kneel so he could lay his hands on their heads and say one more prayer.

As the song ended, he opened his eyes and lowered his hands as the couple now arose and turned back to the court. "As James and Bethany have stood here toady in righteous and noble faith and devotion from the heart unto one another, and as their sires and maters have given consent, and as the Lord Wills and CommandsâI pronounce you man and wife in the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

With that, Jim enveloped his new wife around her waist and lifted her up spinning around and around. The entire court clapped and cheered loud enough to drown out Beth's laughter of joy. Finally, Jim brought her down, gazed into her uplifted eyes and lowered his face to hers. And with that, nothing could stop Sarah's, Leland's and Silver's eyes from brimming over with tears of happiness for their son and godson. Even Delbert and Amelia were not untouched by the joy and passion here.

**Author's Note: **Yes You were right Janna Hawkins!!!! Beth IS JIMS REWARD—and Vica Versa!!!! I do sincerely hope that the ceremony was not too long or tedious for you all to read. Please let your thoughts be known; I appreciate ALL your input and reviews. Thanks a million—only about two more chapters to go, hang tight!!!!


	32. Christmas Return & Surprise

**A Year and a half later…**

December on Montressor had come once again to the planet's upper hemisphere. And with it had come heaping amounts of snow; it layered the houses, weighted down roofs, filled the canyons floors and iced over all bodies of water. Every tree, including the evergreens, had each received a generous portion of the massed-yet-miniscule ice crystals. And every morning, the residents and homeowners took up the task of clearing pathways through the 2—5 foot banks.

Fortunately, it was also time for Christmas preparations for the celebration. Firs and other evergreens were lovingly decked with multi-colored candles, wreaths of holly & mistletoe, paper stars, pictures and even some fruit. Houses sat in their blazing finery of solar lights in all colors, shapes and formations to the delight of all viewers out in the Etherium and on the ground. Shops, taverns and inns were overflowing with profit and customers. And visitors along with citizens donned their finest gay Older English for very happy apparel in many layers and festive shades of red, green and white in honor of the season.

And on the 14th of the month, the Benbow Inn was stirring with activity and motion in preparation for a very special arrival. King Stefan had sent word in the autumn that the Royal Families of Avalon and Beulah would travel to and pass a under the roof of the Inn. Everyone was in high expectation and spirit for the arrival of the Family…and for Jim's return as well. For Jim had, with Admiral Creed's and his parent's blessing, taken residence in the land of Avalon with his just-wed bride and new family. Sarah and Leland were so excited and could barely keep themselves still enough to work and prepare.

Then, that very evening, a herald opened the main door and sounded in a clear, high voice: "Their Royal Highnesses…King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Prince Philip, Princess Aurora and Princess Bethany!" And with that, their Majesties, well-dressed in furs, thick velvet, wool and leather, entered in two-by-two as Leland, Sarah, Delbert, Amelia, B.E.N., Silver, Chloe, Olivia, Andrea, Adam and the Grump Family ceased their doings and gathered to meet their Royal Highnesses.

"Welcome Your Majesties," Sarah spoke very warmly as she curtsied and Leland bowed from the waist. "We're so glad that you could come!" "And we are equally blessed and honored to meet once again with you, Sarah," exclaimed Leah as she embraced her friend. She did likewise to Leland as Stefan and Sarah exchanged respectful bows. And so, the round of friendly-greetings began as Princess Aurora and Prince Philip each hugged and spoke with the three kittens and puppy. Delbert even assumed his best-albeit-stammering persona which his overjoyed wife chose to ignore this time as she spoke to the King and Queen. Well, at least the King as Queen Leah's attention was distracted by Morph swooping in, giggling and nuzzling her as she smiled and rubbed his back with her soft finger. King Hubert, meanwhile, launched in a loud, hearty discourse with Silver that was laced with guffaws and back-slapping.

The other guests, including Silver's old crew and several Naval officers, stayed in the background and watched the scene of love and good-will unfold before them.

Suddenly, Sarah realized something and looked around with wide-eyes. "Bethany," she called as Stefan's and Leah's youngest daughter looked her way. "Where is Jim? Did he even come with you?" Bethany stood puzzled before realization dawned on her rosy-cheeks. "Oh yes, he did…why…he must still be outside." She stepped over to the door, opened it and looked out. "Jim dear," she called through the steady frosty wind, "Please do hurry! Everyone is expecting you in here." A call muffled by the wind returned to her ears.

A minute later, Bethany opened the door wider as her now-19-years-old husband tramped in with several packs strapped to his back and a large, fur-covered basket in his arms.

"Jim, Welcome Home!!" exclaimed his parents as they and Morph descended on him. Jim smiled sheepishly as the pink shape-shifter plastered him with licks and returned his mom's kisses. "So glad to see you again, Son," Leland stated proudly as he half-hugged his son due to Jim's burdens, "Here, let me take these bags for you." And Jim let his dad unbuckled the straps. "And here, let me take the basket," Sarah said likewise reaching out her hands.

"No wait," Jim spoke as his dad and mom stopped and stared at him. Jim smiled broadly before saying: "Dad, Mom…I, uh…well, I've got something's here…they're a gift…for you to share with me and Beth. You look first Mom."

Sarah looked at Jim quizzically, then at her husband as he set the bundles behind the lobby desk and then back to the fur-covered basket. She gathered her thoughts, put out her hand and lifted a corner of the furs.

Her eyes first squinted …and then, went wide as the opening of a 6-pounder cannon. She gasped slightly, looked up at her son and then back at the woven-reed container. "Leland!" He looked up startled at her call. "Come here, quick…look!" Sarah rasped excitedly as she pulled back all the fur coverings. Leland came over quickly, as did the Dopplers, Silver and B.E.N.

**Author's Note: ** I know what some of you are thinking: "Another Surprise!?!?!?!?! When is it all going to end???" And I say, "Very soon, my dears, very soon."

Actually, It shouldn't be to hard to figure out and for those who do know what the surprises are, M&M's and Skittles to you and a whole lot more!


	33. New Family & Old Shipmates

There, lying under more furs and comfortable maroon-red velvet were four sleeping human babies, all no more than 9 months-old. Three were obviously girls which made the last a boy. "Mom, Dad and everybody else: Meet," and he pointed with his right finger, "Samuel Hayden Hawkins, Faith Summer Hawkins, Samantha Adeleina Hawkins and Princess Liliana, Philip and Aurora's first-born." "Oh Jim," Sarah exclaimed clasping her hands together, "I don't believe it…You're a Father!!" And she leaned over to give her son a generous hug as Jim tried to steady the very-heavy load in his hands. "Here Jimbo," Silver offered, "Come 'n put 'em down 'ere 'n rest yerself a bit." "Thanks Silver," Jim grunted as everyone stepped back for him to place the basket on the nearest table. Then everyone gathered around to see the newest additions.

"May we see as well?" came a voice across the room. Jim looked over and immediately snapped to attention as he recognized the speaker. "Admiral Sir…I, uh…" But Creed just stood and waved his hand. "At ease there, Cadet. This is strictly an informal visitation, no need for formalities". "Aye, uh, Admiral Sir. Uh yeah, come and look." With that, two more figures stood and joined the Fleet Admiral. Jim's eyes went wide as he recognized them.

"Admiral Valencia, uh…Captain Hathaway…" he stammered a little taken back. "ADMIRAL Hathaway, if you please, Cadet." replied the Captain little proudly as she pointed to her shoulder stars. "Oh, sorry, Admiral.", he replied embarrassed. "Good to see you again, James," answered his former commanding officer. "I'm pleased to find you in good shape and spirits." "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm in…good spirits sir." "Will you permit us to meet your children now, James?" asked Admiral Valencia. "Oh, yeah, sure, come on over, sirs, I mean, uh…sir and…ma'am" Jim stammered again.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Amelia, Leah and Aurora had taken themselves a babe and rocked them in their arms. "Look at Samuel," Sarah breathed in overflowing joy, "He looks just like Jim when he was this young." "Except for my eyes, Yes," Bethany replied as she smiled heavenly upon the older women's adoration of her children.

"And I must say," Amelia began as she stroked baby Faith's cheeks, "this little one seems to share James's nose along with your chin, your coloring, your hair…" Just then, Faith awoke and rubbed her eyes sleepily before letting out a big yawn. "…and His eyes as well.", Amelia noted as Andrea and Olivia stood on chairs to get a look.

"And I assume that Samantha here is the youngest, am I correct," queried Delbert to the Queen. Leah nodded happily as Delbert lifted Adam to see. "I think," Adam began in his slow talking manner, "…she looks like..." and he pointed to Queen Leah and then Jim." You and…Unca Jim." And he was right, for Samantha had dark blonde hair, Prussian-blue eyes, tan-colored skin, shapely ears and her grandmother's nose.

"Indeed," King Stefan answered with a smile at the fascinated Adam. "They all have so much of their father in them," Queen Leah spoke grandly which made Jim blush again. "Jim, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sarah said kindly with a side hug, "you're a very, very handsome father." "And a wonderful husband too," Princess Bethany agreed as she wrapped her arms around Jim from behind and nuzzled her face in his long, dark-brown hair affectionately.

"Ahhh, yeh's all not fergettin' 'bout miz Aurora's infunt 'ere, are ya'll?" Silver queried with an amused wink at her Highness. "She's da spittin' image ov her mother 'n a trim 'n bonny-lookin' little lass.", he stated proudly as if he was the grandfather. "Oh, Thank-you so much, Mr. Silver," Aurora replied with a small smile as Philip put his hands around hers and rested his chin on her shoulder to look upon his daughter.

"As representative of the Royal Interstellar Navy," Admiral Valmer Creed stated grandly, "I say to all four of you most fortunate parents, Well done and may these little ones bring you great joy and honor for all time. And Jim," he spoke informally as Jim raised his face to meet the Admiral's, "all trespasses are forgiven henceforth; whenever you wish, you and your family are more than welcome to have any command or rank you may desire." "Oh…Thank-you, Admiral Sir," Jim saluted with a click of his boots as well.

"And our greatest compliments to you as well, your Majesties." "We thank-you highly, good sir." spoke King Stefan with his arm around his lovely wife.

Admiral Hathaway, meanwhile lifted her pointer finger. "Uh, cadet, er…Jim?" He looked up with a look of wondering. "Uh…I, er…that is…it never would have worked between us." Everyone looked at her shocked and mystified. "Huh?" Jim asked. "I'm sorry," she apologized before bowing and stepping back to hide her reddening face.

Sarah moved quickly to intervene. "Well, now that we've all come together once more, shall we commence with dinnertime, Mr. Silver?" "Why, I's just waitin' t'hear ya say so, Missus Hawkins. We best be gettin' on with the food, eh B.E.N.?" "Oh, yeah, yeah, I forgot; the food, of course," chuckled the robot as he looked up from watching Amelia hold baby Faith.

About an hour later, everyone was sitting at the longest table and completing the consumption of beef roast, bonzabeast stew, calmarian squid, Hilkerat corn, succotash and purp wine. Bethany and Jim sat at one end to feed their son and daughter—with Sarah's help.

As soon as the three Hawkins babies were replete, their grandfather, King Stefan arose with his goblet in hand. "I wish hereby to propose a toast of honor and gratitude: to the most gracious, merciful, bravest and passionate man that I have ever taken pleasure in knowing and having serve me, my beloved family and my kingdom; one who has faithfully given himself without withholding, fought for those he did not know and so willingly surrendered his old feelings and inner wounds to accept the promise of a better life and even our comfort: to you, James Hawkins, we give our utmost thanks once and again!" And with that, the entire table clapped, cheered, raised their glasses and goblets and even stood a few did.

"

"Um," Jim began as he stood himself, "I, uh…I want to say…thanks, and…" he looked face-to-face with his father-in-law, "…you're welcome. And I promise to always be what you want." That brought more cheers and clapping which made baby Princess Liliana start to bawl a little. Once her father had succeeded in soothing her to sleep, Jim posed a request.

"Mom?" "What is it Jim?", Sarah asked. "Would you mind if, I uh…played some music on the stereograph phonograph? I'd like to treat my wife to a dance…if it's alright." "Oh Jim, go right ahead," Sarah exclaimed as she moved back her chair and stood. "Here let me do it and I'll make room for you."

In a few minutes, Sarah had an eight-foot square pace cleared for Jim and Beth to step out and take each other's hands as a soaring Celtic pipe and drum melody began to emanate from the stereograph horn. As the couple stepped, spun and twirled to the rousing rhythms, Leland took his wife's hand and led her onto the floor too. Soon, every married couple was kicking up their feet as Silver and B.E.N. pulled back more chairs and tables to make room while Andrea, Olivia, Chloe, Adam and Morph watched over the four babies in their basket.

And so the celebration went long into the night….


	34. A Whole New Adventure

**More than 4 Years later…**

"James, James," called Captain Amelia as she burst through the doorway of the Benbow Inn. "Yeah Captain?" Jim asked as he spun around from where he'd been taking some customer's table orders for dinner. "I—Oh, my apologies," she stopped in her tracks as she saw Jim in an ankle-length, white apron over his dark khaki-green cargo trousers and black boots. "No big deal," Jim answered, "just let me finish here, Ma'am, uh…Captain." Amelia stepped into the parlor to wait for Jim to complete the dinner serving.

Finally, after nearly two hours, Jim hurried right into the parlor as Sarah and Amelia sat laughing over a very funny joke the cat-woman had just made. "Hi," Jim began, "Sorry I was so long; there were just so many—" "Oh, tish-tosh, James," Amelia waved him off. "No explanation is necessary. I arrived here to inform you that Admiral Wessler, Fleet Commander of the 58th Naval Task Force is asking for a very capable and field-experienced commando officer to ship out on the Fleet's next exercise. I personally mentioned you seeing that you've managed to keep up with the extraneous training despite your demanding duties as a father. Unless, of course, being a father has been more than fulfilling of your time." "Oh, nah, not really—I mean…It's really, really been a challenge, I know, but uh…" "Well now, I assume that you and your family are up to the challenge than?" "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, my family and I?" Jim sputtered.

**The very next day…**

Spaceport Crescentia had never before seemed like such a good, old friend to Jim before as he stepped down the ramp once again with Morph swishing around excitedly. For Beth, it was utterly amazing: not even on Montressor had she ever taken sight of so many people, creatures, animals, buildings, ships and other amazing sights. She and Jim took a turn heading left as Samuel did his best to keep step with his dad while keeping his duffel bag strap firmly on his shoulder. Little Samantha was sitting on her mother's hip as her aqua-blue eyes looked over everything around her; meanwhile, Faith rode on her daddy's shoulders as the cool solar winds blew her blood-red hair into tangles that she vainly tried to brush away with her small, little hands. Even still, all three four-going-on-five year-olds felt very elated and passively anxious for what was coming.

"There it is, kids," Jim spoke up as he slowed his pace, "Captain Amelia's ship: the RLS _Legacy_!" "Yaaay," Faith cheered softly as she clapped her hands with glee. "That's what we're going on Daddy?" Samuel asked with an upturned face that mirrored his dad's. "Sure, lil' spacer man!" Jim answered his son calling him by his special name. "Wanna race and see who gets there first?" "Oh Jim," Beth reached out her maroon-linen sleeved arm to touch her husband's, "Don't encourage him to be so, so…rambunctious. I wouldn't want him to make a mess and displease our gracious captain." "No problem, Beth," Jim stated as he set Faith down next to her, "He's going to need it, you never know. Come on Samuel, on your mark, get set…go!!" And with that, father and son took off running up the gangplank with Morph not far behind. Beth just gently held her daughters' hands and followed a bit slower.

"I beetch-ya, Daddy!" Samuel shrieked triumphantly as he sped onto the main deck. "Whoa, hold up there, Sam. This is Captain Amelia's ship and she doesn't want anybody just running all over her deck, remember?" "That's perfectly correct, Mr. Hawkins," came the voice of the Felinid officer from the control deck where she'd been watching. But Samuel was too excited and energized to be fazed. "Daddy says you're going to need help on this ship, Captain, and I'm here to help ya." He spoke proudly with a crisp salute he'd learned from his dad, Jim.

Amelia nodded before answering, "The R.L.S. _Legacy_, Mr. Samuel, is an impeccably fine and worthy ship that requires much hard and diligent work to ensure nothing but the finest in performance. As your father's also informed you I'm sure, I require that first-time voyagers lend their skills to maintaining the spotless nature of every tangible surface." "Huh?" Samuel was puzzled. "We got to wash the deck everyday, Samuel." Jim translated. "Oh great," the once-eager boy's shoulder sank in deflated spirit. "Hey it's okay, Samuel. I'll be helping you out until you can do everything like a real adult does, okay?" "Okay Dad."

Just then, Bethany, Samantha and Faith stepped onto the deck themselves. "Here Beth," Jim said as he reached out his hands, "I'll take the stuff and you can get comfortable for the trip, okay?." "Oh, Thank –You so much, Jim" she acquiesced and let Jim take the bags on her back, but not before giving him a quick kiss in return. "Oh James," the captain called and motioned for him to join her on the control deck which he did. "I have reserved the officer's stateroom above mine just for you and your family. And I also have need of a very capable and hard-working first mate. Are you up to the challenge?" "Oh Yeah, I mean—Yes Ma'am!" Jim stumbled over his words. "That will do, James. Here," and she produced a tri-cornered hat from behind her back, "this is for you to wear while on command." Jim accepted it with a sharp salute and moved off to take his family to their stateroom.

**15 minutes later…**

"ALL HANDS, MAN YOUR LAUNCH STATIONS!!", Jim called aloud as the _Legacy_'s crew comprised of Chloe, Bird-Brain Mary, Olivia, Oxy & Moron, Adam, Meltdown, Andrea, Mr. Skewen and even B.E.N. and Leland raced up the rigging, into the engine level and to the bow. "SET ALL SAILS FULL OPEN!!" and each member expertly did so to one sail after another as the mooring lines were cast off and Mr. Skewen gave the engines a slight up-thrust. "BRACE UP!!" Jim then called aloud. "Very Good there, James," complimented the Captain as Navigator Delbert studied the chart before him. "Thanks," Jim answered before calling out. "TRIM BACK ALL LINE SLACK, PREPARE FOR GRAVITY ENGAGE!!!" The gravity field took hold and everybody was firmly set for what was next. Captain Amelia steered the helm wheel and said, "Full power on my Mark, Mr. Hawkins." "Stand-by, Mr. Skewen, Mr. Meltdown!" Jim called down the tube. The _Legacy_ slowly spun towards a north-westerly course.

"Mrs. Hawkins, Your Majesty," Amelia called as Beth looked up from where she was winding up ropes with her three little ones. "You and your children are more than welcome to take positions in the mast-arms if you'd like." "Oh I'd love too—and so would they!", she replied with giddiness, "Thank-you so much! Come on, Faith, Samantha, Samuel !"

As they slowly made their way up the intricate rope shrouds, Amelia waited as her own craft finally aligned with their course. "All ahead, half—no, make that—two-thirds speed, if you please." Jim relayed the instructions just as Beth and the triplets reached the second mast-arm and took strong hold on the lines near the mast. "ALL HANDS, HOLD TIGHT, THIS IS GOING TO BE QUICK!!!" he called. A few seconds later, the inertia of the thrust came forth and the RLS _Legacy_ rocketed straight out of the spaceport into the grand vast vicinity of the etheria-space.

Bethany grasped one length in her right hand as she gripped Faith's who gripped her sister's who held on to her brother's who held onto another line. As their bodies adjusted to the speed, Beth allowed Samuel to climb up to the crow's nest with Adam Doppler. Meanwhile, brownish-blonde haired Samantha scooted around her mother and wrapped her arms around Beth's waist.

Her mother just closed her eyes and leaned forward to let the cool, soft solar particles bathe her soft, pale face and rustle her ankle-length, frilled cotton gown that matched her hair in color. This was a moment that she'd grown to love; it so reminded her of solar surfing with her husband's arm around her.

Just then, something touched Beth and made her jump slightly. "It's okay, Beth, it' me." "Oh Jim, I didn't know you were coming." "Captain said I could watch from up here with you." She smiled up at him and snuggled herself into his arm as their two daughter sat down to watch the vast, open horizons of the Etherium come closer and closer.

Beth relaxed a little more as she sighed happily and dreamily: this was truly the life that she'd always dreamed of: a strong, faithful, fierce yet very gorgeous man holding her; her very own offspring with their father's beautiful eyes looking up at her; a great and mysterious adventure awaiting her with it's possibilities and expectations…and a untamed and uncharted wilderness of stars, planets, nebulas and galaxies to find it in. And no matter what dangers or foe there were to come, she was resting assured that she would live and grow stronger, better and richer alongside of her precious children and beloved husband.

As her heart began to warm and soften once again, a song her own mother had taught her to sing whenever she felt needy and alone returned to her mind. So, very softly and to her Maker, she began to sing…

_Come O Lord and fill up my life_

_With the Light of Your Presence_

_This is my Heart's desire._

_O Father come and let Your Spirit abide_

_I long for Your Presence_

_This is My heart's desire_

_My Heart's desire._

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Wheeeewww, I'm going to miss all that writing. I don't know about the rest of you but it was fun for me while it lasted. I want to thank You All, **Etherium's Angel**, **Janna Hawkins**, **Little Hawk** and the rest for your reviews, remarks, praises, corrections, suggestions and other comments. You've all been soooooo tremendous and I wish I could give ya'll a gigantic group hug, but I'll just say Thank-You All Again and may GOD bless your Fanfictions—I'll remember to read and review them myself, SAVVY???

In His Hands Forever,

Jonathan "ExcursionGuy84" Deeb

_Presence_. Performed by the Newsboys on their _Devotion_ CD. Music & Words by Peter Furler, Steve Taylor & Tim Hughes. All Rights Reserved. Copyright 2004.


End file.
